Fate EXTRA LL
by CkretAznMan
Summary: In the League of Legends, Summoners take part in battle with one another to settle disputes that range from the political to the personal. On a whim, a new form of game is created called the Holy Grail War. Here, only one wish is permitted to be made.
1. Campus Life, Day 4

**A WORD OF ADVICE**

* * *

**WARNING**

**There are a number of dead ends and potentially fatal choices in the story.**

**It is recommended that you create multiple reviews as you read.**

* * *

**This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any real person or location is purely coincidental.**

* * *

It's a bright, sunny morning. The air is filled with the joyful laughter of students. There's more activity than normal in front of the school gate. A crowd is forming as students are being called over.

I wonder what's going on.

When I peer into the center of the hubbub, I see my friend and student council president David Turley.

"Good morning! Lovely weather we're having, don't you think." A beat passes after I look at him puzzledly. "Hmm? Why do you look so surprised? We announced at last week's assembly that this month the student council would strictly enforce school rules." Ah yes, that's … it? "I have been tasked with performing inspections to ensure students are in compliance to school rules. Now, it goes without saying that EVERYONE is subject to inspections, even old friends. Now then, uniform inspection time... Collar, check! Pant hems, check! And your socks … check! Next is the contents of your bag... Notebooks, textbooks, pencil box! Not even a whiff of contraband. Your nails are evenly cut, and your haircut is sensible." Another pause. "Indeed, quite remarkable. You're a model Monica Academy student. Someone like you ought to consider a future in student government. You'd be perfect for it."

He snaps his fingers at me before continuing, "Oh, but I'd never try to coerce you into joining the student council. We aren't like that." David's position seems to have relaxed at this point. But he just suddenly put on a straight face again. "Now then, off to your classroom! Enjoy your day."

Before I can reply, Mr. Diligent Student Council President is on to the next student's inspection.

Hungry for their gossip on their way to their classrooms, the students jabber about the inspections.

Things are always so gently bustling in the morning.

Another peaceful beginning to another peaceful day.

* * *

_**Tutorial -System Menu- **_

_Press Δ while on campus to open the System Menu. Here you can save your story, adjust the story options, etc._

* * *

I enter the school yard, a pit of sand and enlarged sidewalks everywhere; granted there are a few trees and bushes around. The main campus building where all the learning happens is providing a nice a large shadow over the front yard. At least I won't get my eyes burnt when I'm under these babies.

I pass by a male colleague of mine that I don't remember the name to. "Welcome and enjoy your stay at the Monica Academy!" …I guess I—"...I just wanted to try saying that once, just to see how corny it would sound. If you continue right, you'll find the Archery Range, but you should head for the school building now." Thanks, I was about to forget to go to school while at school. "Your classroom is on the second floor, right? If you don't get to your classroom soon, you'll incite Archer's wrath." I'm not talking to you anymore.

And just to spite this random person I continue to my right and I see the Archery Range right in front of me. Technically there's a second exit here on the side of the range; though this side gate is closed. If I want to leave school, I should exit at the main gate. Walking up to the doors, I wanted to get inside, but instead a lingering scent in the air triggers in my thoughts a soft wave of nostalgia. The archery range seems to be completely empty. The entrance is even closed up tight.

Now that I think about it I'd better hightail it back to the classroom. Room 2-A is on the main building's second floor. That's why I'll walk back to the schoolyard. As I walk toward the main building, I overhear a conversation between a female student near me and a male student across from her. "Oh? Isn't the Archery Range open?" That was her talking.

"What is this Archery Range you speak of? Oh, that building over there to the right. What about it?" Her male friend.

"Well, somebody left their stuff there, but whatever." How worrisome.

Their conversation is boring, so I'll go over here with another classmate who is standing by himself. He turns my way and starts to have a conversation with me. "I have this weird feeling that I'm forgetting something. I just can't think of what it might be..." That kind of stuff happens all the time. "Man, I must have a hole in my head. Maybe if I head back to my classroom."

...Anything else? That's it? OK, discussion is over. I'll just go learn things now.

I walk past the schoolyard and notice a fieldwalker that is currently abandoned right outside of the entranceway to the main building. So that's why there are white markings on the ground. I shouldn't pay it any mind.

* * *

Inside the building, I pass by the footlockers and walk towards another classmate. "Oh man, I got to go to the bathroom before homeroom starts! My eyes are starting to float!" Float? What does that even mean? What does eye floating do? I don't understand your metaphors.

I look over him to see the announcement board behind him. Let's see...

"4 days until the next exam. Be sure to study your hardest!

Sincerely, Mrs. Merrill"

How nice of her to say that.

Now that I think about it, I don't remember bringing any learning materials with me. Ah, that's right. I don't have my bookbag with me; I guess I'll have to mooch off of someone. I turn my head to the right and see the supply room. Hmm... Maybe I can get my supplies from that room. I put my hands onto the door to create an entrance to the room; except the door doesn't budge and I'm stuck here looking like I'm about to break into a private facility. The door to the supply room is locked tight.

Students aren't allowed to enter. Oh really now? Fine, if you won't let me in then I'll go elsewhere. I walk to the exterior of the boys' bathroom, which is on the right wing of the hallway. I don't really need to go now. Next to this restroom is the girls' bathroom. I don't have the guts to walk in.

Down the hall, I see the faculty office. Beside it is another announcement board, it reads...

"From the Faculty:

Exams start next week, so be sure to curtail club activities and study."

Aye, aye. I got that. From the other board, you don't need to say that twice. You know what, I'll just come in here and tell you guys now... Whatever, I don't really have any need or desire to talk with any of the teachers, so I shouldn't go in.

Well, there's this guy standing in the middle of this hall just staring blankly at yet another announcement board. I wonder what's so interesting about this one.

"From the Nurse's Office:

It seems that many students are falling ill due to the stress of exams. Please come to the nurse's office if you feel ill or are injured."

Huh. That is pretty interesting; people collapsing and dying from exams. It's cases like this that we don't need exams.

I should apologize for doubting your interests earlier. "I woke up this morning with a splitting headache. And I've been really forgetful as of late..." OK, that's it. I'll just leave.

Since, the nurse's office does sound interesting I'll go there instead. I can feel the people inside, but I'm not quite sure how. Anyway, the door won't budge. Natch.

There is an exit down this side of the hall; the academy's garden is up ahead. It looks like it's under renovation, so only those involved in the process are allowed to go in. Maybe there's something interesting at the other end of this hall. I pass by room 1-A. Even though no one is around, the silence is so absolute that it's somewhat unnerving. After that, is room 1-B. This classroom feels totally lifeless. The lack of students just makes that feeling worse... The last classroom down this end of the hallway is room 1-C. All of the first year classrooms seem totally devoid of life. I wonder what's going on.

At the end of the hallway, there is an empty space. I don't see very much use for this space. I mean, I do see the fire alarm, the fire extinguisher and the air conditioner, but that's about it. I'll go back to the entrance of the school and see if there's anything interesting there.

Oh yeah, the school commissary is right below the ground floor. The cafeteria is just up ahead. It looks like they're still getting ready. So that means I can't get any grub right now. I think I might have skipped breakfast this morning, though.

I'll go to the second floor then. Yet another bulletin board is up here. Do the faculty here love announcing the same thing or what?

"Monica Times Preview Edition 1

A special feature will begin the day after tomorrow...

'Cracking the Unsolved Mysteries of Monica Academy.'

Don't miss it!"

I guess I won't, since I'll probably have to do something about this.

I want to explore the campus some more, so I go down the right side of the hallway to find the Library. There are weird mechanical noises coming from inside... I'd check it out, but the door's locked. Lo and behold, there's another bulletin board just for the Library.

"From the Librarian:

About Exams

The library will be closed for the duration of exams. During the closure...

The shelves will be re-organized and the much-requested PCs added. Stop by after your exams!"

Oh, the weird mechanical noises must be about the re-organizing. All right, fine.

Let's see what the seniors have on the third flo—"We better head to the classroom. Our classroom? 2-A ring a bell?" A lady classmate is talking to me right now. We know each other... Sigh, I think that's enough exploring for today. My classroom is 2-A. I don't have any business on the third floor. I ought to get to my class before the bell rings.

* * *

Obviously, most of the spoken text has been copy-pasted from the script of the original Fate/EXTRA. Thing's will get interesting on later days, but for now, it's a small idea that I'm kicking around.


	2. Campus Life, Day 4, part 2

******0-segment[L-the-L]**

_Chimes raise the curtains on humble days,_

_Precious as a handful of gold dust._

* * *

As I enter class, I see Hackee with a bunch of girls. Why he's so popular is a mystery...

He looks at me, query-eyed, "Hey, when did you show up? You're so quiet and dull that I didn't even notice you. Even though we've—Hey, we've been friends since our freshman year, right? Anyway, don't sweat the fact that you're as boring as dirt. It's not like you can help it. I mean, anyone would seem boring and stupid when compared to me!"

Since I am friends with this guy, I suppose that he actually might be right here. It's a little early for so much abuse, but as it's Shinji Hackee, it can't be helped. His arrogance is almost palatable. I don't know what he's saying, but it makes all the girls squeal with joy.

Actually, let me rephrase... His popularity isn't so much mysterious as it is … unnatural.

"I was just doing a little math tutoring. This stuff is beyond easy … for me, anyway." Oh, I thought you were just being a haughty person, yet again.

"...Wait a sec." One of the girls is talking now. "Hey Hackee, isn't the answer to this question totally wrong in every way?" Let's see... The derivative of X squared is not in fact three.

"Wh-What in the...? I'm the one who solved that! There's no way it could be wrong!" Along with the traits of extreme pride comes the traits of refusing to be wrong.

"B-But... Look at this. Since when did two plus two equal five?" Wait, what? Oh I was looking at the wrong question.

"...I'd never make such a stupid mistake! It's all your fault! You're the idiots here, not me!" And he can't even give any warrants to his claims. Fun guy. As Shinji raises his voice, the girls all panic and run back to their desks. Well, there was only three of them anyways. He sighed, "I hate dealing with the proletariat. Especially when they think they're my equal. It's really pathetic that theses worms don't know their place. That's why I like you so much. Even though you're boring, you know not to steal my thunder. You're the ultimate sidekick." Shinji flashes me a smile. It's weird how I never take offense at the way he talks to me. By some strange twist of fate, Shinji Hackee and I are friends. How we became friends was... I can't quite remember how it happened...

I want to say we met in spring sometime... The bell for class rings as I try to recollect. And who should fly through the door but our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Merrill. She exhaled a relieved sigh. "I made it!" She takes a few steps forward, "Good morning, every—" And... Thud. Mrs. Merrill trips, falling painfully onto the floor. As she lands, her head strikes the corner of the platform at the front of the classroom. The classroom goes dead silent. Every student's attention is focused on the same thing.

"Again..." One of my classmates groan. "How does she manage to trip in the same place every time...?"

"Listen, you! This isn't the time to be making stupid jokes."

"You're right. She isn't moving. Did she get knocked out or something?" A few brace students get out of their seats and crowd around the still comatose Merrill. "Hey, Mrs. Merrill! Mrs. Merrill...? Um... Are you OK?"

"Ugh... Wha—?" Looks like she regained consciousness. "Huh? What's wrong, everyone? Hey, class is about to start, so get back to your seats, pronto!" Mrs. Merrill jumps to her feet as if nothing happened. It's almost as if the memory of her sudden and violent trip to the floor was totally erased. As this happens all the time, no one seems to notice or care enough to say anything.

...No one gives a thought to how odd it is for this to happen every single day.

* * *

It is past morning now, the scene playing out before me seems to never change from day to day. The same exact lessons. The exact same subject. The exact same content.

"Um, today we're going to study the biography of Dr. Polis, a talented politician who—"

Ash—I mean Mrs. Merrill is conducting class today the same way she does everyday. "You may not know, but when I was young, an unknown pathogen was the cause of a serious epidemic. In fact, oubreaks were common. But now most illnesses are cured using nanothingymajigs!" Obviously, she's talking about nanomachines. "And FYI, I'm still young. This will be on the test so be sure you don't forget it. I mean it." Her ensuing laughter stops short at her eyes, which seem deadly serious.

Just as everyone is about to call Merrill out—The bell signaling the end of class rings. "All right, that's all for today. Be sure to study hard tonight, and don't forget those important points I told you about." Righto.

* * *

The evening comes, and while today's class wasn't all that boring, it is a relief when the bell rings. As the bell signaling the end of the day sounds, students begin to break off into small groups.

"Thank god that's over. I was getting sick of all the busywork." Oh, is that you Shinji? I didn't notice you over the sound of my … boringness, I suppose. "Being a student sucks. The worst part of the whole deal is having to attend these stupid classes." He looks at me yet again, query-eyed. "You're still here...? That's unusual. You don't have any plans, like a date or something?" Asexuality, my dear friend; also, not the kind where I reproduce by myself. "Haha, I'm just messing with you! I know you're too big of nerd to ever get a date! I mean, you're going to your dork club—The journalism club, right...?" Oh, that's what my bad feeling was about. "Well, seeing as you're as boring as stale white bread, your life is exactly as it should be. You know exactly what your role in life is, and you stay there." I guess that is one of my strengths. "Well, catch you later! See you in class tomorrow!" Shinji walks out of the classroom, presumably to go home.

I look over to the desk where Shinji sits. Shinji's desk is disturbingly organized, a reflection of his obsessive-compulsive personality. I overhear a conversation near his desk.

"I hate wearing uniforms. I should've gone somewhere that lets you wear regular clothes." The student with a black uniform is obviously frustrated with his life.

"What? I'd kill to be able to wear the black uniform of the student council like you!" That's not very important. But I guess I did learn something; black uniformed students are a part of the student council.

I walk up to girl that is at the back of the classroom, I wonder what she's thinking. "I guess the Journalism Club's been busy. I mean, with all of the weird stuff happening..."

Weird … stuff?

"Recently, a lot of students have been getting hurt. Rumor is that there's a slasher on campus..." Whoa, that's pretty heavy. I don't like heavy conversations.

I'll just go over here and talk to this girl instead. "It seems kind of pathetic to just head straight home after school. I should join a club..." And you're just boring.

Well, someone is standing near my seat. I think he wants to talk to me, he also has a slightly more tan uniform than the other students. "Hey! The Editor in Chief of the Journalism Club was calling a general meeting. You'd better go." Are you in the club, too? Why don't I have a slightly tanner uniform?

I'll go, I'll go. But I'll just take my time to get to the meeting. I see that there's another student still sitting at his desk for no reason. "One of my desk's legs is shorter than the others and it keeps shifting around. ARGH! It's driving me insane!" Then just get up. You won't need to bother with it anymore if you just leave.

Hmm? I wonder why this lady here is standing in front of the chalkboard. I'll just see what's up with her. "Guys always bolt when it's time to clean. The lies they tell to get out of helping are pathetic." You know, I could help you with my normal yellow uniform, but I won't, because you're not an interesting enough person to get to swoon over me.

Well, that's about everyone in the classroom. I'll just go out into the hallway now. I should take a look at the other classes. At class 2-B, there are a lot of athletes here, so it's a little overwhelming. It's noisy, as usual. I'd rather not be noticed, so I better hightail it out of here.

Right next to it is class 2-C. Student Council President Turley is in class C, but he's not here now. He must be busy. I don't know anyone else here. I should probably leave.

Outside of the classrooms stands a classmate looking out of the window rather blankly. "I really wish I was dating Shinji's sister. She's that cute girl in the Nurse's Office." Is she the nurse? "And we'd get married and she'd feed me and I'd wake up to her everyday... Squee!" I don't know what's more frightening, this guy's imagination or his squee. "But the thought of Shinji being my brother-in-law is... Ugh. If only they weren't related..." Well, at least you have common sense.

As I walk to the stairs that happens to be right next to the lobbies of each floor, I see another student. "The Editor in Chief of the school newspaper is calling for you. You better go talk to her." Oh right, her. I almost forgot. A duo of two male students are standing next to a trio of three female students, I wonder if they're coordinating a strategy to each others' hearts. I'll go up to the boy group since then we can decide who pairs up with who. "Hey, what's going on? More drama?" Uh, I don't have drama. Just so you know.

How about you? Browner clothing person. "The school newspaper has been so busy these days. There's a lot of weird rumors to check out." Wait, why aren't we discussing strategies. I look over to the group of girls and immediately note something wrong about my previous perception.

Oh, hey there. Miss School Newspaper. "Look who's here! It's the Newspaper Club's ace! Gotten any leads?" Wait, what? "What? Did you forget? You have to write an 'Unsolved Mysteries of Monica' article. C'mon, I told you yesterday. There isn't very much time left before the deadline. Well, whatever. Your work's always good, so I'll leave this in your capable hands! Jeez, my benevolence is like a black panther running around. Yes that doesn't make sense. So that's that. I've done some of the investigating. It's your job to do the rest." Wait a second. "...Don't look so surprised. There is a method to my madness. OK, so about the first preview edition, the one called 'Gateway to the Paranormal.' So listen... There's supposedly an entrance to the spirit world at the rear of the Archery Range. One time, a male student who got bullied a lot was told to pick up trash there … and vanished. Everyone's totally convinced that there's paranormal activity going on back there. Isn't that scary—I mean, ridiculous?" Uh, sure. Sounds more like someone got murdered, but whatever. "Anyway, go sniff out the truth! Leave no stone unturned! Your nose and eyes are the tools of the trade for a journalist. Got it?"

You're the mysterious one.

"Your reply should be 'Yes, ma'am!' All right. Hop to it!" Fine, geez. No need to tell me twice.

I guess I'll do some research by talking to random students. Speaking of which, I wonder why this student here is standing outside of the library. "That's so weeiird. I tried to go to the Library before exams, but you can't get in..." Did you read the sign? It would help you out a bit.

How about the third floor? What do the seniors have to say about this? There's a lady classmate here. OK, what do you think? "Entrance to the spirit world? Maybe Ashe—I mean, Mrs. Merrill, the Archery Club advisor, knows? If you ask me, Ashe's probably at the Archery Range right now. I mean, she's the adviser." Hmm. Makes sense. I'll try to find her.

Down the left wing of the hallway, I see another female student. Let's see what she has in mind. "Rain or shine, the student council president is at the main gate. Gotta tip your hat to that... Yeah, or pull the sick out of his butt so he can walk away. He's not a bad guy overall, though." I guess that's true. Not what I was looking for, unless Turley has some sort of connection to all this, then I'll just leave.

Further down the hall is the Multimedia Room. Another bulletin board is here.

"Movie Club:

Movie Screening Schedule

This week's movie: 'The Great Pirate Stronghold: Chronicles of the South Seas'"

It sounds like an action-adventure movie... I might want to see it...

On the right wing of the senior hall, there are a few students outside of their classrooms. "Hey, have you noticed how that girl in the Nurse's Office wears long sleeves even in the summer?" Oh, a conversation.

"Yeah, she's always wearing that long jacket. Could it be because her older brother bullies her?" That is a possibility. Or she might just being giving services to those with a sleeve fetish.

I should go exploring some more. Oh... The door to the Rooftop is locked. There is a "do not enter" sign hung on the doorknob. Oh, well. Time to go back to the first floor.

The first floor seems lively, there are quite a few people here conversing and hanging out. Out of the blue, a feeling that something was moving behind the door of the supply room overcame me. As a rule, students aren't allowed inside of the supply room. It might just be a rat or something. For some unknown reason, I find my eyes drawn to the door of the supply room when ... the door is suddenly and violently thrown open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Without warning, a man appears from out of the shadows. Dressed in black with a dour expression, the person in question is very intimidating... But that sense of intimidation is immediately replaced with extreme discomfort and unease. A sudden, overwhelming sense of danger gives me goosebumps all over my body. His cold, blank stare sends chills down my spine, as though he's marking me for death... For some reason, it feels as if he is deciding whether to break my neck or skin me alive. If this was a tv show, I would bet that there'd be some ominous background music playing right now.

"...Odd. Your name doesn't appear to be on the list, but I had better make sure..." He begins to mutter under his breath while at the same time he reaches out with his right hand. The chills running down my spine gain intensity as waves of nausea and vertigo wash over me. I feel like a rabbit watching the wolf draw near. Maybe this isn't just raw terror. I think he's holding something that's making me feel this way? There's someone standing right behind me; I think she's afraid of this man, too.

"You're not even trying to fight. My instincts aren't as sharp as they should be. I need to rest." The note of disgust in his voice is obvious as he slowly lowers his hand. The paralysis that seemed to take hold of me suddenly fades away. The man continues to look down on me with those dead eyes of his. "Students are forbidden from entering the supply room. You'd do well to remember that. The campus is about to close. If you have nothing else to do, I advise you to go home now... Is there anything else?" I didn't answer. "..." Another pause. "My name is Mr. Beck. I will be teaching here starting today." The man who introduces himself as Mr. Beck turns and heads back into the supply room.

With that, the final bell begins to chime, signaling the end of the school day. Everything begins to progress as normal, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But I'm still sore and slicked with sweat; an all too real reminder of what happened. Wonderful. We now have a teacher with obvious "murderous intent" teaching at our school.

The girl behind me speaks up for once, "Wasn't his name … Beck? He seems … not dangerous … but definitely merciless." Is there any difference in this case? I don't think so, but I'll leave you to ponder your own thoughts.

I begin to explore around the first floor again, finding a pair of students talking to each other outside of their classrooms. "Wait a sec... Is Nurse Cristina really Shinji Hackee's little sister?" Um, yes. I think that's what everyone's talking about.

"Where did you get that idea? They don't look anything alike." Maybe they're adopted, you never know.

"Huh...? She's not?"

"Uh... I'm not really sure. I feel for her, though. It's like she's the topic of a million rumors..."

"Plus she has Shinji as a brother. If I was her, my diary would be longer than _War and Peace_." That would be pretty amazing if it was actually true.

"You actually keep a diary? How … archaic. I never expected something like that from you." I wonder why people aren't yelling at me for eavesdropping into people's conversations. It's not my problem.

There's someone standing outside of the boy's restroom. Hey, dude. If you need to go in, then you should just go. I know that public toilets aren't the most sanitary things in the world but you have to relieve yourself somehow. "Have you met the new student counselor Beck? Talk about terrifying..." ...Terrifying enough to go to the bathroom. "He seems so cold. I didn't think he was a teacher at first. Just a glance from him made me shiver." No bathroom. OK...

Hmm? There's this young lady, with long black hair, in a nurse outfit apparently conversing with … Hackee.

"Hey, Cristina!" The girl turns around to face Shinji.

"Oh... It's you, Brother." Not all that pleased to hear from him, I guess.

"I heard that you've been skipping out on the archery club's morning practices lately! Why haven't you been showing up? And where do you get off taking a break without my say so?" Possessive much? Also, kind of creepy when you think about it. "You bi... I get it now. You've been going to 'their' house again, haven't you?" Their house?

"...Yes. I have been going there, but I just wanted to help and..." So soft-spoken, this lady is.

"Let me guess... You felt you were obligated to, right? Jeez, why must you be so damn naive? Wait a sec... What was that just now? Anyway, if someone gets hurt, just leave them to suffer. Just do what I tell you to, and things will be a-OK. I mean, it seems like people get some kind of perverse thrill from getting in my way. To force one of my … err … my dear little sister to miss valuable practice time..."

"That's not how it was at all...! I wasn't forced to do anything. I wanted to help!" Oh, she has some backbone. "...Um... Why don't you... Why is it so wrong to help those who need it?"

"Ha! Isn't it only fools and the weak who manage to get themselves hurt somehow? And why help anybody out? Will that person ever pay you back or help in return? Of course they won't! And if you think otherwise, you're an idiot! I won't be used by anyone. It's better to treat others as cattle. And isn't it time for you to admit to feeling the same way?" This random speech reminds me of a philosophy of sorts. It wasn't very good.

She pauses for a moment, "But... But, for me, that option..."

"Stop right there. I don't care what you have to say. Stop going to that house, Sakura. Got it?" Shinji walks away since he's done speaking his mind.

I should make my approach to council her or something similar. "Oh...! I-I mean... H-Hi... Can I help you with anything?" Well, not really. How about you? "If you ever start feeling unwell, please come by the nurse's office." ...I guess that means you're fine.

I'm going to have to go to the Archery Range now. So I enter into the schoolyard and find another classmate out there waiting for me, I guess. What do you think about the supernatural? "An entrance to the spirit world? No clue. Maybe you should ask the Archery Club Advisor, Merrill. You want to know where Ashe is? Wouldn't she be at the Archery Range or something?" You're right. That's where she'll probably be.

I see a student hanging out near the range, I'll go ask her some questions too. "The priest from the neighborhood chapel has been coming to school a lot lately. He's tall, dark, and handsome... Mostly dark." Did it happen to be a man named Beck? Nah, that's too much of a coincidence.

All right, enough dillydallying. I head into the Archery Range and Mrs. Merrill is standing near the back of the range, staring into the wall of trophies for some reason. "You caught me in the middle of cleaning." I did? "Those Archery Club kids don't even unstring their bows! The worst is when they leave their arrows stuck in the target mound. I usually make the kids do it, but there's no club activities leading up to exams, so I'm doing it. Huh?" I understand, but hear me out about my problems, will you? "Huh? An entrance to the spirit world? That's just a rumor, it's not real!" Just as I thought. Nothing to fear here. "Exams are right around the corner, so don't waste your time on stuff like that. Go home, shoo, shoo!"

Ugh, what appears in the Archery Range isn't an entrance to the spirit world, but As—Mrs. Merrill. Well, I can't say I'm surprised she's behind one of Monica's mysteries. It's fitting. I'll report this tomorrow, so I can go home now if I want.

_A day will pass if you go home._

Let's go home. I wonder if I can make an article about the new councilor... That would be interesting as a mystery.

* * *

So yes, the day goes on. Also, yes I did update this story within a week. I want to get about the first four chapters done as quickly as possible so then I can relax and go at a slower pace for the further on chapters where things get interesting. Anywho, just expect more of this stuff to come.


	3. Campus Life, Day 3

**0-segment[L-the-L]**

_Chimes raise the curtains on humble days,_

_Precious as a handful of gold dust._

* * *

As I walk into class, the girls that normally flock around Shinji Hackee aren't there. Shinji seems to be in a bad mood today. His usual posse of girls is keeping their distance. I'll ask him if something happened.

"What? Like I'd tell you if anything happened to me! Which it didn't. Nothing happened at all. Hey, you know that ice queen Lou Tousaka? She thinks she's so much better than everyone else." You mean tsundere, right? She definitely sounds like a tsundere. "At first, I thought that she would be the only one who understood how lonely it is at the top. I tried talking to her yesterday, but I got nowhere. Maybe I just intimidate her or something." Looks like someone got rejected. "I might've lost a few points for getting violent, but girls who talk back to me get slapped!" Righ—Wait, what? "I'd never hook up with such a violent, stuck up bitch like that, no matter how hot she is!" Looks like someone got rejected, twice. "What a waste. She'd be perfect if she'd just keep her mouth shut. You agree with me, right? RIGHT?"

Looks like there's some tension between Shinji and Lou Tousaka. Knowing Shinji, he probably hit on her and got shot down. "And why'd she take a shot at me? I thought she was going to spinning-star kick me next." Somehow, I take offense to only that phrase. He continues to whine under his breath. I can only imagine how sleazy Shinji was being with her. Normally, his super-aggressive approach works, but obviously it didn't with Lou Tousaka. Life's more interesting when it's got little shake-ups like this.

As if right on cue, Mrs. Merrill barges into the classroom as the bell sounds. She exhaled a relieved sigh, "I made it!" She takes a few steps forward, "Good morning, everyone! All right, no one's absent and since there are no announcements, let's just start homeroom." As soon as she turns to reach for the chalk, she trips and falls as she always does. As she falls, her fingernails drag across the blackboard with a horrifying sound... And thus, another typically mundane day begins anew—

* * *

At midday, I seem to be dozing off and not really paying attention to anything. I should start doing something to make myself look less obvious. "...and though the Great War had finally come to an end, regional conflicts still persist. Despite the suffering of the previous generation, battles are still waged thirty years on." Standing behind the lectern today is the school's newest teacher … Beck. Although he's supposed to be teaching math, his lesson seems to have gone off on a tangent. "Now, instead of armies, attacks in ever greater numbers are being carried out by terrorists. And in an attempt to suppress these terrorists groups..." —With that, the bell signaling the end of classes sounds.

And with the end of the day here, the tension in the classroom drops immediately. "All right, let us end here today... Oh yes, before I forget. There is an announcement from the student counselor—Recently, a rise in the number of slashing incidents has made the surrounding area dangerous. With that in mind, keep any detours to a minimum and head home as quickly as possible."

Get home quickly...? Good advice, but I still have to finish a few assignments for the journalism club. Why I'm so gung-ho about investigating the school's "Seven Wonders" is a mystery even to me, but it seems important for some reason. I have to turn in yesterday's report. I'd better go see the Editor in Chief this evening.

* * *

There are still some students hanging around the evening, a girl comes up to me, "You're investigating a story right now? Maybe I should join the journalism club, too." Well, you're going to have to write a lot. It's pretty annoying if you ask me.

I'm going to talk with the tanner clothing classmate. So, anything happening, sir? "The editor-in-chief was looking for you. She was going on about you being late with an article." Well, that's great. Mostly because I'm not late and just stalling my submission of my inevitable writing prowess.

"Strange happenings on campus?" A girl is yelling from across the room at the both of us. "I wonder who comes up with all these rumors." No one asked you, lady.

Anyways, another student is looking out of the window here. I wonder what's he thinking about. Could it be something that could help my investigation? "Did you see that punk around? I mean Shinji, of course. Don't say that to his face, though." A man that is afraid to criticize while doing so from the shadows is a despicable man. That should be a proverb, but with better wording. Yeah, someone should fix that.

Well, that's everyone in the classroom. I'll just go out to the hall and see what's going on there. A trio of girls are conversing rather loudly with each other, "Hey, guess what? I just passed this gorgeous girl on the stairs. Could she be the new student?" I have a feeling...

"What? I'm sure you're just talking about Lou Tousaka from class B." Of course I'm right.

"Lou Tousaka? Never heard of her." Are you possibly a harem protagonist?

"You've really never heard of her? Pretty, athletic, smart, classy..." Sounds like a Mary Sue. "...or a stuck-up Ms. Perfect who all the guys adore and all the girls despise." Sounds like a tsundere.

One of the girls is putting on a rather dreamy expression. "It wouldn't be unrealistic to call Lou Tousaka the most popular girl in the whole school."

The one who spoke before gives off an unamused face, "...Are you pulling my leg?"

The last one snaps her fingers like she's giving off some attitude, "Girl, you're so dense you probably wouldn't feel it if I pulled your leg anyway."

"Whaa? I'm not dense … much..." That just means you are. "But … she wasn't wearing our school uniform. She was wearing red. How do you explain that?" Red? Is that a step further than tan?

"I dunno... I hadn't noticed." Since when do people not notice red out of tans and yellows. "Huh? Maybe I'm remembering wrong."

"You would. C'mon, let's hurry to our club." Couldn't you have discussed this in your club?

"Y-Yeah..." Thank you.

Anyway, there's a girl standing outside of my class. What do you have on your mind today? "Mr. Beck...? Everyone says he's scary, but he's actually a good teacher." You've only had one day with this guy … and he talks about current political struggles rather than teaching math.

I walk towards the lobby, when I pass by these ladies having an interesting conversation. "Hey, guess what? I heard this from a friend of a friend, but..."

"Huh? What is it?"

One of the girls look rather excited, "Mrs. Merrill is living with one of the students here!"

"Ew! You mean like romantically? But that's taboo!" And this conversation provided nothing of value to me.

And right before me is the Editor in Chief, "Oh! Our club's ace. Did you find out anything yesterday? Mmhm, mmhm." She's listening intently as I tell her of my adventures. "Interesting. So it was Ashe! Of course there's no entrance to the spirit world. Thanks to you, the article will be great! Are you ready for the next article assignment?" Wait, wha— "The unsolved mystery is... Yesterday, there was a girl dressed in red on the Rooftop. Rumors about 'Little Red Rooftop' are spreading. Go find out what this is all about." Wait a second, I think I already have an idea. "A journalist lets the news guide their feet. To the Rooftop!" All right, all right. Fine.

As I walk to the stairs another student stops me apparently wanting to say something, "Isn't our school weird? I can't put my finger on it, but maybe it's the teachers or the classes." I guess it is. We have a klutz, a suspected murderer, a condescending prick, and a tsundere as a part of the faculty and student body. "Like, everything feels artificial somehow... Huh? Wait, that would mean … that..." I haven't an idea about the subject of your musings. "That's it, that's it! Oops, don't mind me. The crazy sometimes comes out." I think you're hiding something. Tell me. "..." He appears to have gone deep into thought, so it would be rude to keep talking to him.

On the third floor, I see David Turley in standing in the lobby. Maybe he knows something about what's going on. "The girl on the Rooftop? Ah, her... She just happens to be up there right now. I saw her holding the key to the Rooftop a moment ago." Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Also, why don't I have a key to the place? I think I deserve it.

A girl across from us giggles rather loudly to herself, "I see. It's going to be so easy now—" she notices us looking at her, "The exam! I'm talking about the exam!" Really... There's something definitely going on here.

Another girl beside us begins to bring us into a conversation as well. "Did you hear? There was a murder near the school yesterday. A high school kid was killed. It happened on their way home. I live near there, and now I'm scared to go home!" Well, I could volunteer myself to protect you, but since this reporting takes higher priority, I unfortunately must turn down your offer.

Enough distractions, I should go to the Rooftop. I turn the doorknob and the metal door opens silently on its hinges. As a rule, no one is allowed up on the roof, but I can see someone's elongated shadow. The vibrant colors set off by the setting of the sun is enough to take one's breath away. Under the now blood red sky, a single girl looks out onto the town that spreads out below.

Like a figure out of a painting, the girl seems to shine with the same red glow as the setting sun. "What a beautiful sunset..." Something else here looks rather beautiful, too. "I can only imagine how captivating this sight must be for the people who live here. It is indeed a very beautiful scene. A shame that it doesn't really exist." Huh? "On the surface it seems like such a benign, peaceful world. A pity that it'll soon come to an end." There it goes again. "This place is merely an idealized imitation of the real world. And one done in poor taste—I wonder if there's any value to a memory that can only be observed and then left behind." Could she possibly be foreshadowing something? I'm not quite sure if that last statement was supposed to express disgust or disappointment. Definitely a dis- of some sort.

As she finishes speaking, a faint smile forms on the girl's lips as she slowly turns in my direction. Her unwavering gaze makes it seem like she can see things hidden to others. Her eyes seem to shine with an intensity that rivals that of the fiery red of the evening sky. "What's this, a notice from the system? Thanks for bringing it to me." ...No, that's not what I'm here for... "Huh, that's not it? That means you must be one of the generic N—I mean, students..." Wait, you better not be calling me what I think you're calling me. That's offensive, my dear lady. "If one of the irrelevant NPCs can get up here, I guess I'll have to find another place to hang out," continuing to mumble quietly to herself, the girl quickly walks my way. "Oh well, at least this is a good opportunity for me to look one of you over. Stand still, you." Unexpectedly, her finger reaches out and touches my cheek.

A spark, somehow, flashes. "...Wait, what's this?" For a split second, my vision gets fuzzy. Ow... What did you do? "Is this a warning from the system? Direct interference does break the rules, after all..." You know what also breaks the rules? Going to the rooftop. Mumbling to herself, the girl disappears without a trace. It's like no one was ever there at all.

She vanished?

There or not, her form has been indelibly burned into my mind.

"Oh, you're still here. It's almost time to leave school, so you should prepare to go home. What's wrong? You look a little pale." The sound of David's voice pulls me back to reality. I must look completely dazed and confused. Maybe I'm tired, or—

...I'll talk with the Editor in Chief again tomorrow.

In any case, I think the course of wisdom for now would be to go home like David says...

_A day will pass if you leave campus._

Leave. Yea, I've had enough adventures for today.

* * *

A/N: We're almost there. Then things get to go down.


	4. Campus Life, Day 2

**0-segment[L-the-L]**

_Auspicious star, such dazzling light._

_It drowns even the chime of bells._

* * *

I enter the classroom. Once again, Shinji Hackee, in the seat next to me, has a full house. By that, I mean two girls.

"'I'm telling you, you don't have any talent. Give up before you look like a retard.' So you know what he said to that?" Obviously, Mr. Rambunctious got into another debacle.

"What? What? What did he say?"

"We're dying to know! Tell us!"

"This wuss gets all boo-hoo, and he says, 'I'll keep practicing until I get better. I can at least get better than you, who skips practice.' Sorry, I have to laugh! Anybody knows that you can't _practice _your way into being a genius! If he wants to practice something, he should practice not sounding like a tool! The guy's not a total maggot, but he's still trash that needs to find a garbage can. Ahaha, that moron. People aren't created equal. Even people who are born above average can never reach the same heights as the naturally gifted!"

"You must be sooo talented if you don't need to practice, Hackee! I feel bad for that kid." I honestly feel bad for this guy here to be surrounded by such nymphos...

"Trash can't help being trash. It should learn to stop dreaming about being something better." Obviously, Shinji's on a role here.

The bell rings. In response, the gaggle of girls shuffle off to their own seats. While we wait for the teacher to arrive, I get caught up on what Shinji said for some reason. Whether or not Shinji has innate talent, I think it's pretty clear that I'm a nobody. A nobody with no goals. I mean, when I try to even think about the future, I get overwhelmed. As long as I keep plodding along, some day I'll reach my totally average future. Yay. That's what happens to everyone, right? Are there actually people who break the pattern? How? I have no idea. For me, today is just another ordinary day—

"Good morning, everyone!" Suddenly, my heart accelerates, each beat painfully strong. It's as if my body's on high alert; my eyes are getting fuzzy again. I know it's not a reaction to Mrs. Merrill. No— "Well, kids, this is a little out of the blue, but today I want to introduce you to a new friend."

"..." It's him. That blonde boy is the one who's causing my body's fight or flight instincts to prickle.

"Go on, Andy. Introduce yourself," edges the teacher.

The boy faces the teacher, "...For what purpose?" Whoa, he sounds like a lady. Also, what's up with his orange attire?

"Huh? Well, Andy... You'll be attending school with these people, so I'm sure they'd like to know who you are."

"...Ah, I see. These good people do not know my name yet." He steps forward, and then in a louder voice, says, "Everyone, my name is Andy Reginald Dinh. In time, it will be a name known to all the world, but for now it is the name of your classmate. I'm pleased to meet you all. I hope we enjoy our time together."

"..." The classroom is silent. There aren't even any jabs at his eccentric manner of speaking, or any coos over how pretty he is. He is quite pretty. Instead, the entire classroom is enthralled by his regal bearing. Entranced, even.

Shinji's words come to mind... This is what it means to be on a different level. None of us plebes could ever hope to reach the level that this new kid lives on. It's not overextending to call his very existence transfixing. Like deer in headlights, we're immobilized by a presence far brighter than our own. His natural place is above us, looking down as our king. How did someone like him end up here...? It must be a mistake.

"Ahhh... Um... Anyway, everyone, please make Andy feel welcome. Then, Andy, if you would please take a seat... It looks like the third seat in the second row from the right is open. Will that be OK?"

"...Andy...? Ah, you're addressing me. I see no reason to not allow you to call me Andy, as it didn't feel awkward to hear it from you." He turns back to Mrs. Merrill. "If you have the chance, I'd very much like for a delightful woman like you to visit my country."

Ashe recoiled in shock, "Wh-wha? J-J-J-Jeez, don't joke with your teacher! To your seat, Andy! I won't smack you since, well, it was kind of flattering of you to say that."

"Of course. I appreciate your diplomacy, Mrs. Merrill." Then, the boy gave the kind of easy smile that only kids can. That simple smile washes away the tension in the room, and people even begin to smile themselves. I think he's not so much a king as a prince. He may be above us, but he also has natural charisma that draws us up to his level. However... It seems that there is at least one person in class whose mileage varies.

"...I don't like him. Flirting with the teacher already? That arrogant little twerp." Shinji's clearly not happy.

Our teacher speaks once more, "If you have any questions, ask anyone in the class or myself. Er, I mean, come to me first. There's no need to be shy."

"Yes, I understand. I'm pleased that I will be attending such a good school." Hmm? Am I just imagining things? Just for a second, I thought he shifted his attention toward ME. Not toward anyone else, not even Shinji, who's still bad-mouthing Andy, but to me alone... Yeah right. There's no way a practically otherworldly person like him would notice bland me.

* * *

The school day ended with nothing else of interest occurring. But that Andy... I can't shake the uneasiness he awoke in my heart. It feels like cogs somewhere have become misaligned. No, I'm just excited because for once, something happened. Well, besides what happened yesterday. I should report yesterday's findings to the Editor in Chief.

A girl beside me in the classroom seems like she wants to speak to me. "It seems like more and more people are staying home. Could that slasher rumor be true...?" If it is, then I might be sent to investigate. That's not going to be fun.

"Hey!" The tan uniformed friend of mine interrupts our conversation. "The Editor in Chief of the Journalism Club was calling a general meeting. You'd better go." You still haven't told me your secrets, but whatever. I'll go.

I leave the classroom and bump into a girl standing outside of class 2-B. Sorry. "I kinda have a headache. It's like static in my head. Maybe there's a cold going around." I guess we're both sorry. Well apology accepted.

I hear a familiar voice as I walk down the hallway. It's coming from around the corner. "...and there you have it. To summarize, about thirty percent of the participants have overcome the computer's brainwashing. These individuals now remember who they are. They're all class A magi. One girl in particular made quick work of the brainwashing. You might say she's a natural, and therefore more adept than magi who have been more sheltered. Unlike those domesticated sheep, she's a wild mouflon. Stronger, rarer, wilder. She couldn't even bear to put on the school uniform the other sheep mindlessly wear. As novel as that girl's wildness is, wild things end up in cages. Still, keep your distance and your guard up." The voice coming from in front of the second floor's Supply Room is none other than that of a teacher … Beck. He was speaking politely, almost reverently.

—However. "This Lou Tousaka. The Dinhs in Asia have voiced some concerns regarding her. She is the daughter of a noble family, which makes her unruly behavior even more unbecoming." The voice that chimes in to join Beck's is none other than the transfer student, Andy's. Unlike in class, his voice held a childlike temerity. It seemed like Beck's words bothered him.

"...I simply just... She is a failure, like the other dropouts, and so... She's below your concern—" Beck gets interrupted.

"There's nothing in the world that doesn't concern me, teacher. More importantly, I wonder what a domesticated being like me can learn from her wild bravery."

"There is nothing, because you are already perfect." Wait, a real Mary Sue? "Anything you lack is something the world itself lacks."

"It was a joke. It's been a while since I've been scolded. I think I enjoy it coming from you. In any case, I'll heed your warning about her. So, are there any other important happenings?"

"It's worth noting the assassin sent by those alchemists. I have yet to confirm anything, but no doubt they're lurking about."

"...Ah. I don't believe I've ever seen how an alchemist fights. Their charms, or their symbols, rather, are quite unusual. We have the opportunity now. Aren't you curious, teacher?"

"Wait until I have checked about this assassin first. Those are the only ones to watch out for. However, there are others with excellent abilities. A handful of others have passed the prelims besides Lou Tousaka."

"Huh. I don't see the rush. I think there's much to be learned from observing this school. I'd like to take my time and enjoy for instance, the beauty of things like the garden. They seem to employ quite the skilled gardener. You should see the garden, too, Mr. Beck. No—Brother." ...What a twist!

"I will respectfully decline... That ends my report."

"I see. Too bad."

"Then, if you need anything else..."

"It'll be best if we have as little contact with each other as we can. It is unusual for a teacher and a student to meet like this."

"I understand. Be careful."

"Yes. You, too, Brother." Following those words, they both disappear, perfectly in sync with each other. I didn't understand what they were saying, but I get the feeling that I shouldn't have been listening.

"Did you hear? There was a murder here the day before yesterday." The voice of a student council member brings me back from my musings. "There's been a number of murders in the area recently. Scary..." Sorry, I can't talk much right now. I have my mind on other things.

Maybe this person knows who Andy is... "Andy … Dinh? Of the Eastern American plutocracy? Andy Reginald Dinh would be the distinguished son of the Dinh plutocratic family. He's young, but soon he'll rule the world. So what is that Eastern American plutocrat doing here?" Interesting, now I have the same questions too...

"Oh! Our club's ace." Do you see that I'm talking with someone? "Did you find out anything yesterday?" Here are my findings. "...Mmhm, mmhm. What? 'Little Red Rooftop' vanished before your eyes? If she disappeared, there isn't anything we can do about that." ...Nothing we can do?

What's with the Editor in Chief's reaction? It's not right. I thought she'd say something like "Hey, don't scare me like that!" Actually, the problematic part is how nonchalant she is that a person disappeared.

"Your next story will be... 'Mystery of the Courtyard Chapel'!" The Editor in Chief keeps talking like nothing happened. She's already onto the next thing. Should I … say something? "Hey, did you know there's a chapel on campus, even though this isn't a mission school? It seems the chapel has been here longer than the school. This is just a rumor, but they say that it's haunted and magic rites are performed there. I'm sending you to investigate." You're being ... too weird. "The entrance to the courtyard is on the end of the right side of the first floor hallway." Er, thanks. Just give me a sec and I'll go straight there.

I go up to the third floor first and find someone acting very secretive towards himself. "? You scared me the bejeezus outta me! What do you want? Actually, I'm glad you're here." You are? "The Editor in Chief asked me to investigate the Seven Wonders, but check this out…"

One of the Monica Academy's Seven Wonders is a female ghost who wanders the hallway! The ghost of a foreign girl wanders the third floor. If you respond, she'll suck out your soul!

"Now that you know the details, go investigate it for me." Why should I do that? "Huh? You think I should just walk around the third floor and do it on my own? No way… I really can't handle paranormal stuff. If anyone can take on the case of the wandering ghost on the third floor, it's you. Good luck!" ...Whatever.

Once school is over, all traces of humanity disappear. The silence left behind is terrifying. Alone in the midst of this unnerving scene, I suddenly sense a strange presence nearby. It feels like there is someone standing right behind me, staring at the back of my head. It has to be my imagination. I hear no footsteps, no sounds of breathing. I am alone here. And yet, the feeling that I am not alone persists. It must be a hallucination of some kind. What should I do? If it's my imagination playing tricks on me, then nothing should be there if I turn around and look. So, what should I do…?

Turn around.

I turn around and ... of course, no one is there—Is what I want to say… However, standing there is what appears to be a young girl. The young girl's appearance is definitely at odds with the surrounding campus. With its mass of purple and a hooped skirt, her dress is right out of the Modern Era. Combined with her porcelain-like skin, she looks just like a child's doll come to life… It's kind of a relief. But the point is, she doesn't seem like she's really alive.

The girl doesn't move a muscle.

Just like a doll. /Just like a corpse.

Just like a painting. /Just like a wraith.

Her eyes, so full of sadness, stare fixedly in my direction.

Suddenly, her figure begins to melt away. As she slowly fades into nothingness, the last things to disappear are her eyes. With that, the strange presence I felt fades away. There's nothing to indicate a girl was ever here… She must be the source of all of the "wandering girl" stories floating around school.

I'll go back to the scaredy cat from before and tell him of this event. "Huh? Wait a second, don't saddle me with this! I'm no good with occult stuff, either!" Well, that was fun. I wonder if there are other things I can do today.

There are probably some other students that want me to write their stories for them. What about you? I walk to another classmate looking out of one of the windows. "So I was looking at the Garden and caught the eye of a stranger—and then they vanished! Maybe it's just a coincidence, but I've had a splitting headache ever since. What's up with that?" Maybe that's one of the Seven Wonders. You know, the Monica Academy's splitting headaches... That doesn't really work, does it?

I haven't visited the courtyard in a while, I should get to that. Outside, I see a rather ghastly man. He puts an eye on me and walks up to me. "Hello, young pupil. I shall follow your progress with great interest. Good luck." Is this guy the dean or something? I think I should back off here. All right, let's do that.

At the first floor, I overhear a conversation going on between a few boys. "I was at the arcade the other day and I saw Mrs. Merrill there again. I think she lives there..."

"I saw her there, too. She won so many stuffed animals it was like she was mustering an army." And I can see this going nowhere, so I'll—Wait, is that Shinji?

He's past the group of boys and he seems to be staring at one of the freshmen classrooms. "That's strange, even for here... Oh, it's you again. I don't have time to play like you obviously do. Go play 'reporter' or whatever it is friendless little geeks like you do instead of having a life." I guess that's all I'll get out of him for today... I thought he wanted to talk about something.

I pass by a student that's standing outside of the Nurse's Office. "Are you going to the garden?" Yeah, I— "Keep your guard up, it's almost too quiet there... Lately, I've been getting these crushing headaches at school. It's starting to freak me out." Didn't someone else say the same thing? Maybe there is a disease going around.

I enter the garden and find some classmates … lying dead on the ground. I see a man dressed in black standing over the corpses. I don't know why, but my feet are making their way towards him. As I pass by each corpse, their body suddenly decomposes into thin air.

The man stands like a black stain, tainting the joyfully multicolored flowerbeds around him. It's the new teacher, Beck. But … the man standing in front of me isn't acting like a teacher by any stretch of the imagination. The sick malignancy of overbearing aggression fills the air. And then scattered around him are ... dead bodies … of students? Wait, I … thought ... already...

"Why did you come in here? I'm certain I locked that door. I suppose I'll test you out." His thin lips hardly moved. But in the next instant—

I'm bowled over, as if struck by an invisible force. Chaotic thoughts bury my brain like endless grains of sand. What happened? Can I move my limbs? Seriously, what was that? Beck hasn't moved. No one else is nearby.

Who? Why? How—? My thoughts whirl. My heart races. "I see what you are now... It isn't you, I suppose." His voice was a quiet hiss, but I could hear everything he said. This man with cold, inscrutable eyes raises his palm toward me...

…

…

…

—When I come to, I'm collapsed in the garden. The garden is silent. There's not even a trace of Beck or of the corpses that had been there. I'm uninjured, though my body aches from laying on the hard ground. The cold sweat that had covered me is gone, too... Only the piercing pain in my head remains. Maybe it was just a bad dream. I gulp air and attempt to stand.

The ground seems to move under my feet... I'm delusional. Of course the ground isn't moving... I'll give my report to the Editor in Chief tomorrow and just go home for today...

_A day will pass if you leave campus._

Leave. This is just too weird for me to stay for.

* * *

A/N: The board is set.


	5. Campus Life, Day 1

**0-segment[L-the-L]**

_Where is the belfry?_

_In that moment, gentle days end._

* * *

When I enter the classroom this time, things are a bit different.

A girl seems to be asking for help on some homework. "Wooowww! OK, then how do you solve this problem, Andy?"

"In this case, you substitute this for this, and divide everything by x. It's the same simple equation that you used earlier."

"Whoa, you're right! Thank you, Andy!"

Unlike someone else, he helps out his out his classmates without displaying an ounce of condescension. And that someone is directing a nasty scowl toward the new kid. "That bunch of brown-nosing idiots will suck up to anyone who's got bigger pea-brains than theirs... Hmph. Whatever. It's no skin off my back. People who are ugly inside are ugly outside, too." It seems that Shinji's gaggle of female admirers as migrated to Andy's desk. For once, Shinji's irritation is kind of understandable. "I'll give him this—the brat is a real charity worker, laying on the charm for those sows. He's desperate to appear smarter than me, but I'm the real smart one here. I see what he's doing. That dumb little kid doesn't know that I'm onto him—"

"..." Reacting to Shinji's voice, Andy glances this way. Andy's expression is inscrutable, but not hostile.

"Ah, er... What do you want? You wanna go?" After a few false starts, Shinji finally manages to squeeze that out in a low voice.

I don't know if Andy heard, but he gets out of his seat. The recoil turns into a noticeable flinch, which Andy smiles kindly at in response. Unlike Shinji's, Andy's gestures are filled with dignity. "If I have unknowingly given you cause to be malicious, I would like to deeply apologize. Shinji Hackee, was it? I'll be careful not to upset you in the future." His message firmly delivered, Andy returns to his seat. His soft voice bore no note of hostility or resentment... I know it's hard to believe, but maybe Andy wasn't upset.

"H-Hmph. He knows when to bow down to true authority it seems. I'm such a nice guy, I'll just accept his apology. Y-Yeah, it's not like he ever pissed me off." After visually confirming that Andy is otherwise occupied, Shinji feigns calmness and leans back.

Mrs. Merrill enters the classroom and exhales a relieved sigh, "I made it!" She takes a few steps forward, "Good morning, every—" And... Thud. That sound makes me cringe, no matter how many times I hear it. Everyone is desensitized to it for the most part. Even knowing that she'll jump to her feet in a few seconds, we should probably worry more.

* * *

At midday, Shinji still seems to be in a bad mood. It's obvious that he doesn't like Andy all that much. But with him it's impossible to tell if he's really mad or just being cynical. Either way, it's more of the same. Just like our homeroom teacher's daily dramatic entrance. And once again, the day begins.

"...All righty, then … let's pick up where we left off. According to Dr. Polis's biography..." During class, I thought I saw Andy smirk a little, but other than that nothing exciting occurred. Today is just another boring day in a long string of boring days— "Who here knows what amnesia is? It's a terrifying condition where an individual loses all of their memories! It's caused by brain damage severe trauma, or even infections of one's mucus membranes. The section of the politician's biography we just covered touches on this condition... The cure for such a scary condition was discovered by Dr. Polis. With that said, using amnesia as an excuse for forgetting your homework isn't going to fly! When I was young, a fair number of my classmates were unscrupulous enough to try this. And before you get any ideas, I'm still young! In fact, I'm putting that fact on the test!" And as per the norm, Ashe's lecture starts to peter out.

Just as a collective "This again?" starts to rise from the students—

"Mrs. Merrill." Without being acknowledged by the teacher, Andy suddenly rises to his feet. The tension in the classroom ratchets up immediately as all eyes focus on Andy. The young boy surveys the room with a mysterious smile, taking in everyone's startled glances. "...Oh, and of course, my fellow classmates. It is time for me to leave. We will probably never meet again, so I wish you all well."

…

What … the...? My head … the pain...

"...Ah, and before I forget... Mrs. Merrill, I think you are still young, even now. Just your presence is enough to remind me of the beauty of youth. You're a remarkable person." After what seemed to be a very slight bow, he immediately seems to disappear from the room.

"U-Uuhhhmm... A-All right, then... Let's continue. Please turn to page eighty-six..." And accompanied by the sound of flipping pages, the lesson goes on as if nothing had happened.

My friend on the desk beside me makes a sigh, "Showing off like that in the middle of class... What a jackass. If you have to use the john, be a little more discreet. And that 'I have to leave' crap! Seriously, isn't he supposed to be some kind of aristocrat or princeling or something?" Of course, what just happened is impossible. A highly suspicious disappearance in the middle of class and the teacher doesn't seem to care. No one in class says anything and the class continues as if nothing strange has happened. It was the same dull, dreary scene as yesterday, and the day before... This can't be natural...

After Andy's exit from class, the lesson continues unabated, as if following a set script.

* * *

It's evening now and everything is still fuzzy from before.

Strange. This is definitely strange... It's as if the world tilted slightly and everything within it is losing its sense of presence. My head … feels like it's going to explode. The pain is making it hard to remember who I am... Wait. Come to think of it—

…

I mean … really... Who.

—Am I? What is my name? How old am I? Where do I live? How many people are in my family? What was my life like before I started attending this school? I can't ... remember anything. My memory has been completely erased somehow. How, and why, did this happen?

That's right. The Editor in Chief of the Journalism Club. As the president of the Journalism Club, she should at least know my name. I know I had to have filled out something when I first joined the club. I'll ask her. Hopefully, she'll be in her normal spot. But, how will I recognize her? What does she look like?

Who are you? "Man, where is everyone? It's like a ghost town around here. Things are getting weird..."

You? "That Andy guy... Where in the heck did he go? I never thought he'd be the type to ditch class." What are you...?

I'm getting out of the classroom, catch some air. I bump into someone else on my way out. "What's with Andy all of a sudden? But, after seeing that, I've had enough of this." This? What are you talking about?

A girl beside me whines to herself, "Oww... My headache has gone from terrible to worse. I'm freaking out." You're not the president either.

There, she's usually there. Are you the Editor in Chief? "Oh! Our club's ace. Did you find out anything yesterday?" The Editor in Chief is her usual cheery self. All I can think about is the pile of dead bodies I witnessed. No, I have to ask about myself. I'll ask her what my name is. "Huh? Your name? Just … look it up in the registry in the Library." Yeah, the school registry. It has everyone's names. If I look at the school registry, it might jog my memories. I'll go to the Library.

I remember that it's on the same floor, on the right wing of the hallway. But where would the registry be? I see a girl standing outside of the Library. I'll ask her. "You want to see the registry of names? It's on a bookshelf in the Library, I think." Thank you. That helps me a lot.

I enter the Library only to find that I'm the only living being there. Whatever, I just have to find the book. Wait, which shelf is it? I'll just have to look around.

I found it.

-Monica Academy Student Registry-

Once I read through this, I should be able to remember everything about myself...

I open the book and begin turning pages. Immediately, I notice ... something's terribly wrong.

The pages are blank.

Blank. Blank. Blank. Every single page was blank.

I reach for last year's school registry, and when I start flipping through the pages...

Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank.

Wait, except for one page. There are only two letters. "Ck". C…C...Cal...vin … K...lein? No...

What is happening here? Who am I? And just what … is this place?

The third floor, maybe there's something there.

A student council member. I'm going to ask her for some help. "You don't look so hot. Are things getting fuzzy around the edges?" Yes... Wait, how did you know? She giggles a bit, "You're almost there." Almost where?

Another student council member is here. Maybe he can tell me what's going on. "Are you ready for the exam? It is almost here. But don't look at me if you need a study buddy..." What? No, that's not what I asked you.

I walk over to a window that was near us. A pleasant breeze blows in through the open window that overlooks the garden. As I look into the garden, I see a female student standing in the center alone. She has striking appearance, with long purple hair, almond skin, and a preternatural calm. It seems like she is meditating, her hands folded in a specific way and her eyes closed. I find that I can't stop looking at her. No one else seems to notice that she stands out dramatically. I start to feel uneasy about her. The girl's eyes snap open.

Suddenly, a massive jolt rocks the school, causing me to stumble about uncontrollably. The building shakes with a thunderous roar. The source seems to be the girl in the garden. What in the hell just happened? In the resulting confusion, my vision begins to distort. Dizziness. Headaches. A sense of weightlessness. I close my eyes to keep from being overwhelmed.

…

When I open my eyes again, everything is exactly as it should be, like nothing happened. However, the air is permeated with a seductively sweet scent. Also, the girl that was in the garden had already disappeared. Was everything that happened just an illusion, or maybe—As I turn to leave, I see the girl from the garden walking towards me.

"That blast was meant to destroy everything in its range, but … the school seems stout enough." As she walks, she looks out the window and talks to herself. As she goes by, she gives me a smile.

I see the little girl again in the hall. Where did she go? Ah, there she is again. I thought I had scared her away for good, but she's come back. I'd better not make any sudden moves or she'll just run away. Also, I'll let her speak first. However, she just continues to stare at me with an intensity that borders on terrifying. Maybe I should say something to her, but softly so as not to startle her? Maybe if I keep my back to her, it'll help a little. I'll just call to her over my shoulder. I obviously can't see the look on the young girl's face. And all I sense is … hesitation.

"...Um..." Her voice matches her appearance … small and faint. In a hesitant, halting voice, she begins to speak. Big Bro, y-you're not afraid of me? Could it be … that you came to see ... me? I-If that's so—I'm … Annie. I'm ... always here so..." She suddenly stops talking. Thinking she disappeared again, I turn around—Only to see Annie still standing there. As I turn, she flinches a little and begins to fade away … then stops. And starts staring at me— "Hey, Big Bro, let's play together next time."

I should go to the first floor and see what I can gather there...

"Cristina!" A very familiar and overbearing voice calls out.

"Oh... It's you, Brother."

"I heard that you skipped archery practice again! What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, Brother. But I..."

"You've embarrassed me again! How many times must I repeat myself, Cristina? Are you stupid? I mean, if you keep listening to others instead of me? Wait... Wait, wait, wait, wait... Did I call you my little sister? I … don't have a sister. I mean, I've always wanted one, but... Man, recently, things have been kind of flaky... G-Gah! D-Damn it... Wh-What's this weird feeling?"

"Ah, Brother. You appear to be experiencing fatigue. Inserting apology text. Error detected. Please maintain, a calm demeanor. Brother, please relax. Inserting reassurance text. Error detected. What's up, Shinji? Whatever is the matter, Brother. Select desired sister personality. Things will get worse if you don't decide. But any choice you make will be the wrong one, B-B-B-" OK, she's definitely acting weird. "So, why not totally lose it, Brother? Calm down, down, down, B-B-Broth-th-th..."

"What in the? Wh-What's going on? Damn, everything is going haywire!" Shinji runs past me in a panic.

"Brother, wait! Cease forward progress, male relation construct Broth-er-er-er..." Cristina V's speech begins to skip and repeat, almost as if she is a malfunctioning robot... V...? It's like she was reading from a script rather than engaging in a normal conversation. It wasn't only the incredible fleeing Shinji or the robotic Cristina that was going insane. Vertigo overcomes me as the school starts to waver. Something strange is happening to the world!

There is something wrong with this place. But more worrying is the fact I can't remember who I am. As I wander the campus, I see Andy walking down a hallway on the first floor. As a transfer student, I can't see why Andy would want to visit any of the freshmen. Also, there's nothing but a dead-end up ahead. I wonder what Andy is really up to...

I suddenly have this weird feeling that someone or something is up ahead in the hallway.

"..."

Who, for some reason, is examining the wall at the end of the hallway with almost excessive interest. "The attention to detail is quite impressive. Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial. If that is the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents. But that's just my opinion... How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?" In that moment, it feels like my heart skips a beat. Almost immediately, my blood pressure skyrockets along with my body temperature.

Heartbeat, heartbeat, heartbeat. My pulse is like an explosion in my ears as my blood races through my veins, and the reason is clear. Now he … I mean, Andy has turned to face me. I now know for sure he's talking to me as there is nobody else present besides the two of us. "Greetings. I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation." I don't feel any sense of hostility from Andy. In fact, his smile seems genuinely friendly. His smile has the same effect on me as the rising of the morning sun, warm and comforting. In addition to his smile, his presence is inviting and inclusive and I find myself drawn to him. Oddly, my worries have vanished. All I can think of is doing as he says, as that's the only way to...

My mind feels like it's in a haze. It's like Andy is controlling my thoughts in some way. "Attending school wasn't half-bad. I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now. In that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience... However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to play at being a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path. And for me, the time to do so has arrived..." With those final words, Andy turns his back on me.

"Farewell. No, that's not quite right. I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation. For reasons I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again. So I guess I should use the more congenial, 'See you later.' Well, it's time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck." With those final words, Andy disappears. It's like he ceases to exist. One moment, his hand is on the wall, the next he is gone. The young man in front of me seems to disappear before my very eyes. I want to say reality rejected his existence in it, but it feels like it was the opposite, that he refused to be constrained by it. It wasn't any special ability that allowed him to do so; just his strength of will.

With his departure, I feel as if a great weight is lifted from my very being. And rather than be a cause for concern, it brings a fundamental question to mind: Who am I? As the question pops into my head, it begins to take on a life of its own, searing my brain... "Ck", those are the only clues that I have. Then, I'll just have to find it with that.

I investigate the wall that Andy disappeared through. It's just a concrete wall at the end of the hallway. About the only thing on the floor is dust. But I am positive there must be something here, because Andy walked through the wall. I would be so easy to turn around, go back down the hallway, and pretend nothing happened. But there are still things I need to know. I have no memories. That means I've never had anywhere else to go but here. No place to return to. What was it that Andy said? "No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path." That's what he said, didn't he? Then beyond this wall lies the "appointed path," and the truth. If I follow him, I'll learn the answers to my questions, even if those answers are painful. But ignorance is bliss. Do I have the fortitude to face the truth and accept it?

I want to know.

* * *

Something's different. Down to the floors and the walls, the school has changed the very substance of its being. For some reason, reality cracking this way is intensely disturbing. This world around me is more real than a painting, but not even as real as a sand castle. I feel like it's so brittle I could tap it and the echo would shake this whole world. Where the boring concrete wall once stood, now there's a doorway that I can freely walk through. It's an entrance. No, an emergency exit, like stairs to the outside. It's not something of this world. I have no doubt that the world the door leads to is utterly alien. Whatever awaits inside, whatever shape it takes, there's a certain sort of finality to seeing it. Ultimately, I've already committed to this path. I bid farewell to the false world, and take my first step along the appointed path.

Beyond the door seems to be a dismal looking scrapyard. Out in front of me is the smooth skinned effigy. While trying to figure out exactly what to do with it—

"Welcome, potential Summoner or should I say Master." A voice comes out of nowhere. "That effigy with you is your sword and shield for what lies ahead. It will move in response to your commands. Now then, please proceed. The truth that you seek lies ahead." The motivations of the owner of that voice worry me, but it's obvious I won't learn anything by standing here. Also, there is no longer a path by which I can return. I have no choice but to head into the darkness with only this strange doll as protection.

—I made it. Within the deepest depths of the world beyond the door. This place must be the goal I'm supposed to reach. At least, that's what I thought. It's stifling, the aura of purity that seems to act as a ward against corrupted souls who'd try to enter... The feeling is familiar. It has the feeling of a chapel where the spirits of the deceased still linger.

At first I didn't notice, being overwhelmed by the grandeur of the room, but to one side is a young man in a familiar uniform, lying still on the ground. I call out to him, but there is no reply. I shake him in an attempt to wake him up when I notice … he is stone cold.

I go as pale as the corpse before me and I can no longer think coherently. All I can do is stare in bewilderment. It is at this moment—The fallen effigy lying next to the male student comes to its feet with a clatter. Before I get a chance to make sense of what's going on, it suddenly twists around and comes right at me.

A battle commences between that and my effigy. I have no idea what's going on, but no... My effigy is unable to land any hits while the enemy attacks effectively and efficiently. This fight is completely one-sided; I lose the battle. One more strike by the effigy is landed, not upon my protector, but upon me instead. And I fall to the ground.

"...Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well." I didn't stand a chance against that thing... It seems I wasn't qualified to be here. Me? Qualifications? That's right—I should know everything by now. The truth has to be here ... but … now...

I sigh... Everything is going dark... I'm not even really scared. The only feeling that remains in me is regret. Even at the very end, I was unable to remember anything about myself.

...Someone... Anyone... If you make it beyond here, please don't forget … my name...

* * *

A/N: The pieces are moving.


	6. Decisions, I'm not kidding, decide

aSLGnzjrH1w

* * *

**Fate/EXTRA LL**

* * *

_His story has ended—_

_But, what about yours?_

_Before you write your own story,_

_Choose the vessel of your power._

* * *

A woman who wields a sword boldly, a stoic warrior clothed in red robes, a magical fox girl.

* * *

Saber

HEROIC

A young woman clothed in silver raiment with the mannerisms of a man, this Champion is best suited for novice Summoners.

* * *

Archer

EPIC

A person of explorative mien with an enigmatic air, wrapped in a crimson cloak and armor. This Champion is for Summoners who want to use a variety of skills.

* * *

Caster

LEGENDARY

A half-demon shaman clad in revealing robes. This Champion is for Summoners who want to be challenged by facing true adversity in battle.

* * *

A/N: I find it fun to involve audience participation. So, what path will you choose for me to go through?


	7. Campus Life, Day 0

**0-segment[L-the-L]**

_Where is the belfry?_

_In that moment, gentle days end._

* * *

I always awaken very abruptly. I don't even think I dream. I suddenly find myself walking to school. My headache worsens day by day, until it finally buzzes in my head like an alarm. That day. In potent numbness, I wake up twice as fast as normal.

I walk to the schoolyard. It's clear and cloudless, 7:30 A.M. But ... what season is it...? When I try to recall what season it is, I start to get so dizzy I almost pass out. I may wind up back in bed if I let go and faint—

For some time, I have been embracing a rush of useless information. The normal stuff you'd see at a school, like the hustle and bustle of my classmates by the entrance.

It hasn't changed.

It hasn't changed.

—When I push the thought, my field of vision fizzles. Today/Again today, there's a crowd of students milling in front of the school gate, and more are being directed that way. As to what's going on—There's a boy in a black uniform in front of the school gate.

He's my friend/as I recall.

He's David Turley/as I recall.

I remember this from the first time. When David notices me looking at him, he pushes through the crowd. "Good morning! Lovely weather we're having, don't you think? Hmm? Why do you look so surprised? We announced at last week's assembly that this month the student council would strictly enforce school rules." He runs through his spiel, as if this was the first time he'd ever disclosed the information.

I already know this. I know it. I already know what happens. It's happened more than once. I'm seized by a headache. I'm so dizzy I feel like I'm being forcibly logged out of my consciousness.

"First, let me check your student ID. I shouldn't need to remind you, but it should be on you at all times." My log-in ID is being checked. It's so obvious now. I answer clearly to the question that usually makes me go dizzy. Female, given name: Miku, surname: Hatsune, nickname: DIVA. I can hear him mumbling to himself as he looks at my identification card. "Great. There's no telling when an emergency might occur, and it will be a help if you have your ID."

I feel nauseous, and I know it has nothing to do with what I ate for breakfast this morning. I feel nauseous because of the world around me. It's repeating itself over and over, and that's making me sick—"Now for the uniform inspection... Collar, check! Pant hems, check! And your socks ... check!" I want him to get out of my way. I want this repetition to stop. I push him aside and go forward. I'm not nice about it, either. "Next is the contents of your bag... Notebooks, textbooks, pencil box! Not even a whiff of contraband. Your nails are evenly cut, and your haircut is sensible. Indeed, quite remarkable. You're a model Monica Academy student." He keeps on talking loudly, even though he's facing no one.

I have a headache. I'm shivering. I know one thing for sure. This is wrong. This is not the school I know! It can't be! I have to go. I have to hurry and wake up. Or else it will be too late. But, who am I—awakening for—

* * *

It's evening, and my anxiety and headaches are only getting worse. Afternoon arrives while I desperately try to find a way to escape this bizarre situation. As is now the norm, my vision is overlaid with some kind of unnatural distortion. Uneasiness. Futility. Emptiness. I want someone to explain to me the true nature behind all of these feelings. There must be a key somewhere. Something that will have the answers to all of my questions.

There is a girl in the direction behind me. It seems like she wants to express her thoughts. "Man, where is everyone? It's like a ghost town around here. Things are getting weird..."

Another person in the classroom speaks to himself, "That Andy guy... Where in the heck did he go? I never thought he'd be the type to ditch class." I don't think I can my answers here, I should go. Before I depart from the class, I take one last look around the place. Almost as if a part of me is expressing a form of farewell to it.

I see the desk assigned to Andy. Its contents reflect Andy's incredible wealth and aristocratic upbringing. I glance at the spot where Shinji sits. Shinji's desk is disturbingly organized, a reflection of his obsessive-compulsive personality. And finally, my assigned seat. Inside the desk is a bunch of textbooks, random junk, and a Mr. Tiddles plushie.

The moment I step foot on the first floor, my feelings of unease intensify. There is a student wearing a red uniform... Andy, the new transfer student. The instant I lay eyes on him, I immediately feel intimidated and humiliated. There is also someone trailing behind him. It looks like ... one of my classmates... The more I think, the more I realize that Andy isn't the only anomaly I've come across while on campus. There are other things that seem ... off ... as well. It's becoming clearer now. There are people who shouldn't exist. Students that mysteriously vanish. The fabric of reality is becoming unraveled.

_Don't turn away now._

What is the "truth"?

_Don't turn away now._

What defines the world you know?

_Don't turn away now._

_There is a reason why you're here. Come. Do not allow yourself to close your eyes to the truth._

I follow after them. Andy and one of the guys from my class are talking in the hallway up ahead. "The attention to detail is quite impressive. Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial. If that is the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents." He pauses for a moment.

"How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?" You guys? For a moment, it feels as if he is including me in his comment. However, Andy begins speaking to my classmate, seemingly oblivious to my presence. "Greetings. I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation." Andy gives me a smile with no hostility. However, I have the suspicion that there is something malicious behind his smile.

"Attending school wasn't half-bad. I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now. In that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience... However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to play at being a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path. And for me, the time to do so has arrived..." With those final words, Andy turns his back on me.

"Farewell. No, that's not quite right. I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation. For reasons I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again. So I guess I should use the more congenial, 'See you later.' Well, it's time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck." Andy said as much, even going so far as to look in my direction... For some inexplicable reason, I'm not surprised that Andy knew I was spying on him. I am trying to get things straightened out in my mind when Andy suddenly ... disappears.

The student who is following him also disappears after touching the same spot on the wall. At the same moment he vanishes, my vision distorts and the shock threatens to overwhelm me. What is going on here...? I wonder if this place is the source of my unease...

Like him, I place my hand on the wall, expecting to be drawn in. I see now that the way to the truth, to why I have these feelings, begins right here...

I want to know.

The atmosphere changes. There's a doorway, an entrance, where the concrete wall used to be. It's not something of this world. There's no doubt this door leads to someplace unfathomable. I bid farewell to the false world, and take my first step toward the truth.

* * *

An entrance to another world—

Beyond this door, the previous statement perfectly describes the view before me. Walking behind me is my strange silent attendant. It is to be my sword and shield for what lies ahead... A disembodied voice suddenly confirms my thoughts. Although I have yet to learn anything, I need to do something besides stand here. At the very least, there might be some clues to this bizarre experience up ahead.

—I have no choice but to head into the darkness with only this strange doll as protection.

I find myself standing on a rather peculiar path. Rectangles with outlines of neon blue lights shine through the supposedly empty darkness; making me to assume that they represent the ground that I am standing on. With each step I take, splashes of lit squares surround my feet, and then disappear back into the darkness once more.

The world around me flashes and all the darkness that is left is ahead of me now. Around me looks like ... the innards of a wormhole of sorts. Squares and boxes of light pass by and through me. Random blue cubes start to rise from the bottom of this cylindrical place to its top.

The world around me flashes once more and the everything is replaced with a hallway of rectangular neon lights, slightly different from the first path. This time, the rectangles have extended themselves to create walls of shining blue.

No longer a typical school campus, the floors and walls, the air, even the aura are slightly off. It wouldn't surprise me to see a monster pop out from the shadows. It's very much like a dungeon here.

"Welcome, potential Summoner, to the Mystic Maze." With a shocking suddenness, a voice begins speaking. It sounds like it's coming from the empty sky above. "If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now, please step forward." Seeing as there is no other way to go than forward, I walk ahead of myself.

Down the hallway, I see a strange looking cube, held up by strings of ... electricity, I believe. "The illuminated cube in front of you is called an Item Folder. Inside of it is a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial. Touch it and open it." I do so and the box opens up in a rather interesting fashion; the cube splits itself apart, but its pieces are floating in the air with coordination. Almost as if it would close perfectly back into its original form if prompted. True to the voices word, an item is spat out towards me. I have obtained an ... Ether Shard. Hmm, I'm not very sure what it does.

I turn my head to the left and see a floating mechanical orb. It looks almost like an eye... An eye with a purple iris. "Before you is an Enemy Program. It is programmed to attack on sight. Touching it will initiate a battle. But you won't actually fight as you are too fragile. The effigy given to you will fight in your stead. If your effigy is ever destroyed in battle, you will no longer be shielded from harm. To put it bluntly, you will die. So be very careful in battle. But there's no need to be afraid ... for now. Just do what I say and you'll be perfectly safe for the time being.

"First off, why don't I explain a little bit about battles? First of all, there are three basic commands that you can issue in battle: Q, W, and E. Each turn in battle is composed of multiple actions, and you'll need to tell your effigy what your strategy is to be."

* * *

_**Tutorial -Command Input 01-**_

_Battles are divided into actions, with multiple commands being issued each turn. Once confirmed, they'll be executed all at once. However, there will be times when using an action an affective number of times can create a cooldown timer for that specific action, leaving it unavailable to use until the timer runs out._

* * *

"The enemy before you should be quite easy to defeat as it will only perform one command which is 'W'. 'W', which is usually focused solely on power, shouldn't be much of a problem against 'Q'. Now use the 'Q' command to destroy the program."

* * *

_**Tutorial -Command Input 02-**_

_Use the QWE buttons to choose a command and then left click Χ to confirm your selection. Enter the Q commands using the Q button and then left click Χ to annihilate the enemy!_

* * *

Fine, I will. My effigy enters into the battle and faces off against the enemy. Understanding that the enemy has only one action, I use my Q commands to tell my protector exactly how to deal with the adversary. After every three strikes, my effigy manages to sneak another attack onto the enemy, destroying the program after two combos.

"So ... how did it go? One thing to know is that in each fight, you'll have to plan a series of moves that will defeat your foe... The goal is still far ahead. If you must bask in the afterglow of your victory, do so while moving forward."

* * *

_**Tutorial -Q-**_

_You can overcome some moves by using the Q command!_

* * *

I move up the hallway, as it starts to slant upwards, the textures of the rectangles turn purple. How interesting for this to be color coded. Speaking of color, I see another circular enemy at the top of the stairs; this time the orb is filled with green.

"Oh look, here comes another program. You seem nervous. Perhaps you're anxious about fighting in another battle? Do not be alarmed, that enemy isn't strong enough to harm you. It is programmed to only use 'Q'. While 'Q' is a potent action, using 'E' will allow you to defend and then counterattack. 'E' can be used to reduce the damage caused by an enemy attack, but I trust you know this."

* * *

_**Tutorial -E-**_

_Some E commands will not only block an opponent's Q command, but will also unleash a devastating counter-attack!_

* * *

"...Now that you know how this battle will unfold, use the appropriate command to defeat the enemy program." All right, then. The doll by my side steps up once more and the battle begins. Knowing that I should play defensively against this opponent, I wait for my enemy to attack before countering with the E command; I see that my effigy performs the same extra attack after every combo. The enemy program is destroyed by the time the sixth attack lands. "Yes, that's exactly right. As you may have already noticed, performing three successful actions in a row result in activating a 'PASSIVE'. By performing multiple PASSIVE attacks, you can perform a devastating action that activates the PASSIVE on your opponent."

* * *

_**Tutorial -Passive-**_

_Depending on the passive, if you land a successful number of strikes in a row, you will perform an action that will usually be an special additional attack._

* * *

"While activating multiple PASSIVE actions in the heat of battle may be difficult, the results make it worth the effort. Now, please proceed." I run through the hallway again and in no time, I see another floating orb. This time it's color code is yellow. "You should be used to the fundamentals of battle at this point, but I'll walk you through this one last time. This program will only use 'E' and do nothing in battle but defend against harm. But no matter how stout one's defense may be, it will be for naught against the 'W' command."

* * *

_**Tutorial -W-**_

_You can shatter the enemy's E command by using W!_

* * *

"Remember, always use the appropriate command for any given situation." My effigy engages the program. I have the knowledge that the enemy will only defend itself, so my W command will apparently break through defenses. I take this in stride and execute the W command constantly. The doll shatters the program, winning me yet another battle. "...You have been through three battle and have used the Q, W, and E commands. Someone as intuitive and observant as you must have already noticed this, each of the three attacks balances each other out, creating a situation where no attack is dominant.

* * *

_**Tutorial -Three-Way Standoff-**_

_The three battle commands, Q, W, and E, all have immutable relationships with one another. However, some enemies have the ability to override this and can use this to their advantage._

* * *

"What I just covered is the absolute basics of battle and the minimum info you'll need to know. Once you master the basics, all that's left is to test yourself in battle and gain valuable experience. Now, please proceed." I walk through the hallways again and find a flight of violet stairs going downwards.

...I see another orb here, however this one is colored in a dark shade of red. "All of the enemy programs you've faced so far only used one move, which won't happen in a real fight. Like you, your enemies will choose their actions based on the situation and general observation. Their actions will be very difficult for you to predict at first. As you face the same enemy multiple times, you will be able to read their tendencies, abilities, passives, and patterns accurately.

* * *

_**Tutorial -Predicting Actions 01-**_

_When you first enter a battle, your opponents moves will be mostly hidden from you. Being able to guess your opponent's abilities with only a limited amount of info and time is the key to victory!_

* * *

"...Although considering your lack of fighting experience, I may be expecting far too much from you. But anyway, please try your best." Will do. This will be a true test of my skill at this point. Just by looking at the program, I notice a few things about its abilities; this wave of information is somehow entering my brain. Its a type of program that focuses on destroying defenses while holding its own. So then I should use my Q and W commands! My effigy executes its commands without interruption nor trouble, and the enemy program is destroyed. "...Good job. All right then, please proceed to the final room."

Huh? We have already arrived at the end of the story? I haven't had my questions answered yet. However, I can only move forward here. So, yes. I will proceed. The hallway leads me to a rather large looking sphere, it's not a program, that would seem to have bits and chunks of ... data, perhaps ... constantly moving around it. I enter.

* * *

—I made it. At the end of a very long road, after going through a door that suddenly appeared in the wall... Three large door-like stained-glass windows appear to float within the distance. The oppressive air of this place where the spirits of the dead still linger. Here's my goal. That's what I thought.

Further in, it appears as if someone had collapsed. When I look into his face—It's the student who was following Andy just now! I call out to him, but get no reply. I shake him in an attempt to wake him up when I notice—He is stone cold. I go as pale as the corpse before me and I can no longer think coherently. All I can do is stare in bewilderment. It is at this moment—The fallen effigy lying next to the male student comes to its feet with a clatter. After having to fight several enemy programs to get here, it's obvious that this thing is an enemy as well. Without warning, it suddenly twists around and comes right at me.

My effigy comes to my aid ... however, I can not get any information by looking at it. I can't see anything about this enemy. I'll tell my effigy to use Q, W, and E so then I can't be countered so easily. My ally was able to land a few hits, but the clear winner of this fight was the enemy effigy. As my doll is overwhelmed by the damage and falls, the effigy attacks me as well. I go down after one clean hit.

"...Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well." ...I can hear the sound of a distant voice. "The time has come. With your inevitable loss, I will consider this round of preliminaries to be over. Farewell. I pray you'll find peace in your annihilation." That is the voice's final words to me. I don't have the power to protest. All I can do is stare at the floor... I think I'm going to die here.

Suddenly, at the edge of my now hazy vision, a number of brown colored lumps seems to rise from the ground. Actually, it might be that I just noticed them now. They may have been there from the beginning for all I know. Those lumps are the bodies of an untold number of fallen Monica Academy students.

The guy before me wasn't the only one to fall. All of the others made it here and died, unable to do anything... And in a very short while, I suppose I'll become one of them.

—Maybe I should just close my eyes now. I did all that I could, so maybe it'd be better for it to end now.

I refuse to give up.

I refuse to give up... I summon all of my strength in a n attempt to get back on my feet. However, as I try to move, an unbearably intense pain shoots through my entire body. If that's how it's going to be... No, if this is...

I still refuse to give up.

I don't want it to end like this. I cannot ignore the intense pain coursing through my body. I've reached a point where I no longer see stars as my eyes feel like they're on fire. I feel like all five of my senses are being ripped from my body.

I'm afraid. I'm afraid of the pain. I'm afraid of losing my senses. I'm afraid of becoming a corpse... And the most terrifying thing: Disappearing without a trace for any reason at all. It's not right that I disappear here. My consciousness, shot through with waves of distortion, screams out against the injustice of it all. What was the purpose of suffering through those headaches just to fade away here and now? What were they all for if I just fade away here and now?

I have to stand up. It's OK if I'm scared. It's OK if I'm in pain. I have to rise above all of that. Because I have yet to fight of my own volition and on my own terms!

"Hey, you soul-type person over there, wait juuuuuuust a second! Really, just one second! I have absolutely no idea of who you are or where you're from, but your lamentation, your perseverance—While other champions choose to ignore you, your cries have reached my ears! And with the gods as my witness, I say it's too early for this one to go on to the realm of the dead. I mean, I'm sure this absolutely charming soul is a wonderful person! Please, can I have it?"

The sound of breaking glass is accompanied by a light cutting through the gloom. I manage to move my weary body and aching head to see what's happening. I didn't notice it before, but something was slowly rising up from the floor in the middle of the room. That form—

Its appearance isn't much different from that of a human being, but something was different. Clearly so. The power emanating from it transcended that of any human, or of any enemy I've faced in getting here. An awesome power that seems as if it'd vaporize anyone it touched swirls within my body almost against my will.

She has ... fox ears ... and a lot of tails, too... Nine? I kind of want to pet her now... Wait, ow. Nevermind.

"Even if you weren't exactly clear why you need one, I've brought you a vulpine wife from the imperial tomb!" She makes a little pose that reminds me of action cartoons. "Ah, you seem a little ... apprehensive. Um... You are my Summoner ... right?"

...Yes...

"Yay! Contract established! I look forward to fighting by your side, my dear Summoner! " She jumps up in excitement after my answer. "To be honest, I the mighty Ah—I mean, I hoped that I could be a Champion to someone like you! Oh, my abilities might be a tad limited so you might be happy with me, Summoner, but ... I'll try my best!" She takes a hold of my hand and helps me to my feet. From the hand she had grabbed comes a sudden warmth ... and then a sharp pain, like I've been cut by a knife. On the back of my hand, as though tattooed, is a strange symbol that looks like some kind of crest. Totally confused, I alternate between staring at the mark on my hand and the person standing before me. And then—

A noise behind me brings me back to my senses. Turning around, I see that the effigy from before is still there, now in a fighting stance. I wince uncontrollably, recalling my previous defeat at its hands. "My Summoner, if it isn't any trouble, would you please leave this to me?" An orb of energy suddenly forms at her hands... Um, OK... "I will obliterate that worthless wooden toy and erase any trace of its existence from this world."

A new battle commences. Now, with this ... fox girl, by my side I feel that we can win this fight together. Wait, I can read this things abilities now! How about this? E, Q, W, Q, Q, Q! "Time to show this thing a true display of skill!" Just as the effigy is about to attack she blows a kiss to it and a gigantic heart-shaped spell travels in a line in front of her. The spell hits the effigy and it comes toward her much more slowly and ... without much aggravation. She immediately sends out her energy orb in a line in front of her and then pulls it back, dealing damage every time it hits the effigy. Then she twists around, as if she was dancing, and releases three fox-fires to surround her. Every one of the fires immediately target the effigy and attack. She resends her orb out to the enemy three more times before stopping. The effigy falls without even being able to react.

"My Summoner is so cool!" The girl cheers with joy as the enemy is destroyed. I feel like I want to celebrate too, somehow I feel as if I have gotten stronger from just this fight.

The battered effigy stops moving. There's no way it'll still function after being effectively torn apart. "Thanks to you, my dear Summoner, I was able to win while using only five percent of my power!" Five? She continues to talk... However, the sound of her voice doesn't quite reach my ears. The heat coming from the mark on my hand grew in intensity during the fight and the resulting pain has become unbearable and burns through my consciousness.

"The mark imprinted on your hand is your Command Seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a Servant or Champion in this case. You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose it for some reason, you will die." Once again, I hear that voice. I somehow manage to ignore the pain and listen to what it has to say. "I can understand your confusion, but before I forget... Congratulations. You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while; you've achieved your first goal. It was an incredibly clumsy effort to say the least, but that's what made it all the more entertaining. I've had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a Summoner as helpless as you. Nevertheless, be proud of your achievement. your quick thinking came as a result of nerves and rashness."

...Thinking about it, the voice sounds like that of a thirty year old man. And it's really irritatingly smug. For some reason, I can see the owner of the voice as a priest, dressed in a somber cassock. "Oh, you are curious about my identity? I am honored, but I am insignificant. I am merely a part of the system. I am just a guide, tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant. I am no more than words, no more than the mountain you just conquered, no more than a record of the past." A record—So if I raise any objections to this voice, does it mean I won't receive an answers in return? "Exactly—Well, this is unexpected. You have received a commendation. Something about you 'having a light.'" I have no clue who would say such a thing about me... But that short phrase struck my heart, because for some unknown reason, I knew the words were sincere. And as for "I expect good things from you." It seemed like more of a command than an encouragement.

"Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honor. For most, the monotony of everyday life continues on without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means you have earned the right to exist. However, you have but taken the first step. Be jubilant, young knight, for the Holy Grail War begins now!"

I have no idea what he's talking about. The Holy Grail War...? The right to exist...?

"That is correct. An object of great power once existed in the world. One that could grant any desire. People called it eh 'Holy Grail' and fought endlessly in an attempt to gain sole possession of it. This war—The System you find yourself in now is an evolution of those struggles. You stand at the entrance of a deadly struggle where many magi, or players in this case, will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail. Listen, player. Had I not bestowed upon the Earth desire, you'd be merely saints capable of committing sin. Now fight to the death. The fiery throne of heaven will only receive those with the strongest of desires—" The voice reverberates throughout this hidden chapel, as if it were the voice of a god.

Kill...? Player...? Holy Grail that grants wishes...? These questions, and more, swirl inside of my head and almost seem to carve themselves into my flesh.

"In war, a weapon is needed. That is your Champion. They're the spear that pierces, the shield that protects. A Legendary Soul whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail. That is the one who stands beside you." I look over at the young woman with the white fox tails, who returns my look with a glowing smile. She is my Champion... "It seems you have decided, and with that decision as payment, I now open the gates to the League of Legends."

The marks on my hand, my Command Seal, once again begin to become excruciatingly painful. It's over. I can't take it anymore. I reach the limits of my endurance and my mind starts to shut down. As I lose consciousness, I can vaguely hear the voice's final words.

"Now let the Holy Grail War begin. No matter the era, deciding who is worth through battle is the divine providence of man. Magi and Players who have been invited here by the Moon; show me your true strength—"

* * *

A/N: We have come to it at last.


	8. Welcome to the League of Legends!

**1-awakening[binary heaven]**

_The mire of the everyday sloughs off._

_A war between magi._

_The wheel of fate turns._

_Weak one, temper your sword,_

_And defend the value of your life._

* * *

1st Week Selection

Combatants: 9999

Summoners Remaining: 640

* * *

The sky burns. Houses collapse into ruin. People fall to the ground. Roads come to an end. The conflict started here. With this, the world that was will be restored. It is here that "I" alone had survived.

Don't remember/Never forget.

Oblivion is salvation and sin. Never forget.

"I" was born from perdition. This must be a nightmare. This had to be somewhere; it could be anywhere, these events that occurred in the true memories of childhood. A torrent of blood flows, and a voice resonating with bitter resentment can be heard. Lives fade away without a thought. Friends, family, strangers: All gone. Soldiers with guns., families trying to hold together, a grotesque struggle to the last, until a gentle peace descends as death comes to claim them.

I could not accept all I have seen. The question of "why?" never left me. Even with the divide between conflict and catastrophe, why did such a tragedy occur? No, more importantly—Why has this world been turned into a hell on Earth?

...A gentle rain begins to fall. All things once living fade away, leaving only one behind. Amidst the helplessness and despair, their soul's last feelings are of rage and regret. The rain wets their cheeks as their eyes close one last time, dying forgotten and alone. Seeing this, I struggle to rise from the depths of death. I will not accept what I have been shown. If I can live again, I will definitely—But there are no second chances. And before long, the rain has cleansed the scorched earth.

Never forget.

"I" was born from perdition.

What that means—

Somehow, please don't forget it.

* * *

...It seems I saw some sort of twisted, distorted dream. With that, I wake up in the nurse's office. I must've collapsed and was brought here. So was that world, the effigy that blocked my way, and that Champion ... all a dream as well?

No. This nurse's office is far different than the one I knew. It's similar, but off, somehow...

"Ah, good morning, my dear Summoner! I'm glad to see you've finally decided to wake up." The overwhelming, unforgettable presence of someone suddenly appears beside my bed—I thought I was dreaming, but the ears and tails are real. There's no way to mistake her for human. But after seeing her incredible powers in the fight against the effigy, I don't care what she is. "If you'd died, I was going to curse everyone in sight. Anyway, welcome to the Holy Grail War!" Huh? "Um... You know all about the Holy Grail War, right?"

Holy Grail War? I've heard mention of it, but what is it, exactly?

"...Eh? Well, maybe you've forgotten exactly what the Holy Grail War is. You were asleep for a long time so your memory might still be fuzzy. Let me explain then. First, the Holy Grail. It supposedly held the blood of a savior and can grant any—" A holy relic said to perform miracles that became well-known through the Arthurian cycle. "Exactly! And the battle where players fight for the Holy Grail is called the Holy Grail War. You might've forgotten this, too, but you're one of those players who've come to fight for the Holy Grail. Also, though it's called the Holy Grail, there's no way it could be the real thing. But don't worry about that. The fact that it can grant wishes makes it a Holy Grail of sorts. As for the rules, Champions and Summoners fight together and losers give up their Command Seals." My eyes are drawn to my left hand where I've been marked with three strange symbols. "Summoners continue to duel until only one is left to claim the Holy Grail ... I think. But don't worry! My dear Summoner is a lock to make it all the way. It'll be a walk in the park!"

I doubt it's that simple. While I have a million questions, at least I know the basics now. And whether I want to be here or not, I'm now a participant in this Holy Grail War nonsense. "Yes. Understanding the basics is more than good enough for now. OK, now that's out of the way, let's get to the important stuff. Do you know what Champions are?"

Sorry, I don't have a clue.

"Aah, I'm sorry to embarrass you!" This fox girl is bowing to me rather apologetically. I'm not sure how to respond. Should I pat her on the head? "I guess you need me to explain what Champions are, as well!" After a brief panic attack brought on by embarrassment, she continues her explanation. "Champions are Legendary Souls drawn from around Runeterra to help players fight in the Fields of Justice. Those who are judged capable of exposing their mind to the summoner, which would allow the two to share their mental thoughts and act as one, become Legendary Souls and are accepted into the League." League? Of what?

"The League of Legends; it looks like you don't understand. The League of Legends is an organization created to mediate the political and personal conflicts in Valoran and from what I hear, your world. The League resolved that all major political conflict would be settled through the use of specially prepared arenas strategically located throughout Valoran. Summoners representing a particular political allegiance would each call forth a Champion; the Champions, leading mindless minions generated by NPCs manipulating a nexus, would fight to achieve the objective of the arena they were in. The most common victory condition of a battle arena would be to destroy the opposing faction's nexus. These arenas are collectively referred to as the Fields of Justice." This is a lot of information.

"...I'm not all that legendary, though. Anyway, Champions are manifestations of those judged. But whether actual Legendary Souls were summoned in past Holy Grail Wars is subject to debate. But this time, the Holy Grail has done a better job of reproducing Legendary Souls than any human! Also, according to the rules of the Holy Grail War, Champions are divided into seven classes. Saber. Lancer. Archer. Rider." She doesn't seem happy with those classes. "Caster." She's giving off a huge smile for that word. "Assassin." Not very happy again... "Oh and, of course, Berserker." You don't seem to like these other classes, huh...

She gives off a giggle, "I'm firmly ensconced in the Caster class. I'm especially good at long-range magic attacks. Um... My fighting style might be a teensy bit difficult to get a handle on. I apologize for that." Caster... She seems unusually outgoing, but there's no denying her abilities as a Champion. Wait... If all Champions are Legendary Souls, I wonder who Caster was in real life. "Huh? My true name? I'm far too insignificant for you to bother with my true name, Master! Please, just call me Caster. That way, my identity won't be revealed to our enemies, who could then use it against us." With that, my Champion disappears into the ether. However, I can feel her presence nearby. She must be staying out of sight when she isn't needed so her identity can't be compromised. But how their identities would be guessed just by their appearance is beyond me.

I notice the door to the nurse's office open and close. A girl in a nurse outfit, with a rather small frame and long dark hair, enters. "Ah, Miku. You're finally awake? I'm so relieved. You don't seem to have any injuries, so feel free to leave when you feel like it. Also, all of your memories have been restored by the R.I.O.T so do not worry. Any magi that seek the Holy Grail have their memories suppressed and are given those of a student. Only Summoners who managed to recover themselves are allowed to enter the main tournament. Now that you have regained your memories, please review them to make sure they're complete."

...Regained my memories? That's not right. Outside of my name, I can't recall anything of my past. I realized that everyone around me was forced to believe they were normal students... However, I cannot remember a single thing that happened to me before then!

"Your memory restoration failed? I cannot help you. I, Cristina V, am just a custodial AI." My complaints were totally ignored. It seems that she can't act beyond her programming. "Oh, I should give this to you before I forget." She gives me some kind of portable terminal. I assume it's for getting messages and whatnot. "As a participant, you should pay attention to any messages that appear on your terminal."

* * *

_**Tutorial -Main Menu-**_

_Press Δ while in the Arena to bring up the Terminal Menu. While in the Terminal Menu, you can check on your Champion's current condition by selecting the Status menu option. You can review the information you've gathered on your opponent by choosing the Matrix menu option. Select the Equip menu option to change equipment or Summoner Spells and to see what equipment you are currently using. Select the Item menu option to check the items you have on hand as well as Rune Pages, Masteries, and Summoner Spells in your possession. Select the System menu option to save your progress, load a chapter, or change various in-story settings._

* * *

So, this thing is kind of like a ... electronic ... tablet of sorts. I see. Hey, Cristina... Um— "Hello, Miku. Have you met Father Morello yet?" Can't say I have. "Good luck in the tournament. It will test your limits." ...Yes, I suppose it would.

Walking out of the office, I notice that I'm back at school, it's still quite different though. In the surroundings, the walls and the floors, there seems to be an odd texture that resembles ... blue data. It seems like the entire place is created out of a program. A virtual world.

Passing by another student, or supposed student I should say, I hear her muse to herself, "Finally, the Holy Grail War is officially underway..." Mayhaps she could inform me of the current situation. "Seeing as my memories were sealed away during the prelims, I'm surprised I made it this far." Were your memories returned to you? I suppose so, since you're speaking in past tense.

"So this is the real thing, huh?" A male student walks up to us from the lobby, "The Vibe here is totally different from the prelims. I went up to the rooftop to get a look at the sky. You should take a look; it's pretty wild." All right, thank you. I will spend a few minutes at there later.

I see another player of this tournament, seeing me approach her, she quickly thinks of a topic to discuss with me, "Have you heard of that Morello guy? I haven't seen him around... Strange, that." I might need to look for this man, too. He might have the answers that I am looking for.

Seeing that nobody else is around on the first floor, I should make a trip to the school commissary at the bottom of the staircase here. There is a person standing in between two counters full of snacks and items. "In hell, money conquers all. Welcome to the Monica Academy Commissary!"

* * *

_**Tutorial -Commisary-**_

_You can buy or sell items, Runes, and Formal Wear at the commissary. Check your stock via the Item option in the Terminal Menu. If you don't have formal wear or a rune equipped, you will not be able to take advantage of its effects. Buying and selling items use either Riot Points or Influence Points, also known as RP or IP. Depending on the item only one type of currency can be used._

* * *

This cashier has Yakisoba Bread, Curry Bread, and Mana Potions. I don't really know how these food items would help me, so I'll pass for now.

I should go take a look at the rooftop. At the second floor, I find my friend David Turley waiting for me. "Ooh, you've gotten through! That's excellent! You haven't seen Monica until you've seen our rooftop!" Oh, yeah. I was about to go there. "By the way, although my name is David Turley, you should call me Phreak from now onwards. I would rather not be confused for a participant of this tournament, if you don't mind me saying." Oh, thank you for notifying me about this. See you, Phreak.

A girl standing outside of my "classroom" seems apparently frustrated for some reason. "That's weird... I can't get into the classroom... I guess I'll have to kill a bit of time."

One classmate is giving me some odd looks. It's as if he's intrigued by something. "So, you're the infamous ghost in the machine. It's surprising such a thing exists." Huh? I don't recall being a part of any district or section of any number... You must have the wrong person. "It's more surprising that Tousaka's participating in this Holy Grail War. It's sobering." I wonder who this person is referring to...

Near the library, I overhear a student talking to himself, "Hmm... Things seem stricter this round. Kinda like the prelims..." Really, now. I don't remember any rules that are currently restricting any of us right now. Then again, I don't have any ... I can't really help with the conversation here.

Noticing that I am understandably confused, a girl walks up to me to explain a few of the topics that are currently circulating through the school. "So, OK, all the Student Council types are NPCs. They're dressed in boring old black. Figures." That means Da—I mean Phreak is an NPC, too. A non-player character... "If you have a question, I'm sure they'll answer you, or die trying."

There seems to be a rather lonesome person standing in the corner, I wonder what's he doing. "Hmph. You're a Summoner, too. Don't come near me, I have nothing to say to you." All right, fine. I suppose small talk isn't your cup of tea. I apologize.

Up the stairs and onto the third floor, I see a little girl in a very simple dark dress. I don't remember seeing any children in a high school. "Ah...! You're a Summoner, too, Big Sis?" Big Sis? Too? I don't think approaching her is a good idea anymore.

Down the other side of the hallway, I see a tan glasses lady with long hair. "..." She seems to be a very quiet person. The best idea for this situation is to leave, I suppose.

I exit the building through the door at the top of the staircase and find myself in the rooftop. Binary numbers are orbiting the school, surrounding it in their blue tone. Bubbles are also floating floating endlessly upwards toward the sky... Perhaps, this setting is to be underwater? As I look upwards, I see a gigantic blue orb far off above the school. What a peculiar sun.

On the rooftop, a rather interesting looking woman in red was accompanying my lonesome self up there. "I've investigated this school from top to bottom, but there's nothing unique about it. The girl pats the walls and floors murmuring something to herself. She's... We've never met, but she can't be anyone but Lou Tousaka. She has a nice face and figure, gets good grades, and is popular at Monica Academy. From what I hear, she even makes Hackee jealous. However, she became popular while the school was at peace. Things are different now. The defiant gaze is nothing like the vacant smile of a popular kid.

The Holy Grail War—

Before I knew it, the school had been turned into a battlefield. Rin knows it, too... Yeah, I hadn't registered it before, but we're all predators now. It's kill or be killed. I have to acknowledge that as the truth, even if I don't want to.

"...Huh? Hey, you over there." Her eyes soften as she looks at me. "Yeah, you. Hmm, I haven't checked the NPCs out much yet. Aha, I know a simple way. Don't you move."

Unexpectedly, her fingers reach out and touch my cheek. Such thin, delicate fingers. I realize how remarkable it is that so strong a gaze can come from so innocent a frame. "Imagine that. You're warm, though you shouldn't be... Huh? That's weird, seeing a red cheek flush like that..." Her face is just three centimeters from the tip of my nose. My heart races at the closeness. Her breath exhales warmly against my cheek and her hair tickles my bare neck; if I flail around or something I might accidentally kiss her... Her pat-down of my shoulders and stomach seems playful compared to the harsh gaze from earlier. Transfixed, I'm unable to move as her pale fingers slide over me. "Interesting. You're more well-built than I had expected. You look and feel real. Maybe more real than most people.

"...Hey, what are you laughing at? It's to our advantage to look into everything, even the NPCs..." She looks behind her, scowling. Although invisible, her Champion must be there. "Huh? She's a Summoner too? No... A Summoner should be more... W-Wait. That means when I felt up—" She must be thinking about it now, because she's blushing. As am I. "Ugh, how embarrassing... Shut up! I can make mistakes too, you know! Don't call me a pervert!" I'm pretty sure she was addressing an off-color comment coming from her Champion there. "It could have been my imagination. Or a hacker—such a detailed NPC would rarely exist otherwise. Anyway, you're to blame for being confusing. You're too bland to be anything but an NPC.

"Nothing but a blank look on your face, even now. Were the prelims too boring to jog your memories?" She touched on a subject that I would rather not think about, even in jest. It kind of grinds me to a halt. "Uh... No way. Your memories still haven't returned? That's ... really not good. Once you enter the Holy Grail War, the only way out is to win. Leaving prematurely isn't allowed. Even without memories, or previous battle experience, you still have to fight... Oh, well. It doesn't matter. You'll be defeated in the Holy Grail War soon enough." As the concern disappears from her voice, I glimpse the real Tousaka, my opponent in the Holy Grail War. It isn't personal. She considers everyone in the Holy Grail War her enemy.

"This woman doesn't understand that she's nothing compared to you. Are you letting her say that?" Unlike my Champion, I have no witty response to my future rival. I have to win. Now that I know what's at stake, I have to win.

"...Well, I guess I pity you." We're not cracking into the system and destroying it, we're hacking. I don't know what's on the other side of the R.I.O.T's wall once it goes down. Did your soul get jarred after you made it to the main event? If it's lost or unreadable, then how about you investigate later? Well, in any case, you don't look like you're cut out for fighting. Thanks to excitement, or nerves, everything feels unreal. No matter if you have memories or not. You can't help feeling like you're in a dream. It'll be hard to win feeling so disoriented."

So I've lost ... my memories. Who am I? What's my story? What am I even doing in the Holy Grail War in the first place? All I know is that I'm a Summoner with a Champion at my command.

* * *

It's evening now and since I don't really know where to go, I find myself back at my classroom at 2-A.

"I logged in on a whim and somehow made it through the prelims. I must be a prodigy or something. My first opponent is Tousaka, but I'm not too worried about it. I'll take her out in a flash," a male classmate is obviously arrogant much to the annoyance of everyone else.

A female classmate sighs at the person making his speech. "If the classrooms are bullpens for Summoners, then everyone here must be a Summoner..." She's fiddling with some chalk in between her hands. "Everyone looks so strong. I hope I can keep up."

Since I don't really want to bother with this person, I'll go over to my classmate near the windows instead. "Hey, Hatsune! Remember me? We were in the same class in the preliminaries."

Sorry, uh...

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's that these default avatars all look alike." Oh, so that's why just about everyone looks the same. Thanks for informing me about this. But, what about me? I can tell that I have long brown hair that reaches down my back, but I haven't looked in the mirror yet to see anymore differences from other people. "I really want to try customizing my avatar like Tousaka or Shinji." Hmm, does that mean I customized mine? I don't remember seeing anyone that looked like me...

Anyway, there seems to be a girl near my desk that wants to talk to me. So what is this about? "Once your opponent has been decided, it's like the tournament has officially begun." My opponent? "What? You don't know who you're fighting? You'd better go find Father Morello." Um, thank you.

Outside of my classroom stands who I'm assuming to be the same person who was standing here this morning. "Father Morello must be an NPC. Like, he's the head honcho of the black shirts or something. He's definitely not human. Well, he's not humane, at least."

I wonder where he is, I'll ask this lady in the lobby. "Father Morello? Find him yourself, he's putzing around the school." Thank ... you, I guess.

Near the library, I find same people standing at the same spots as before. "Hahaha, I'm such a lucky guy. My Champion rules!" Good for you, I can kill dolls using only ten percent of my Champion's power. "Your Champion's pretty awesome, too. It's invisible, but I can tell." Oh, wow. A compliment. I don't I've had anything like that yet. I'm grateful...

In the library, I find a black uniform student working at the counter. The librarian, I guess. "Oh, congratulations on making it this far, Miku Hatsune. May the Holy Grail guide you. Let's see here. Did you know you can open the terminal menu by pressing Δ? All the information you gather ends up there, so I recommend you review it on a regular basis." I see, I appreciate the help.

Down the bookcases, I see another student council staff member. What tips do they have in mind? "Hello, Miku Hatsune. How does it feel to have made it to the main tournament? Oh... You have amnesia. This isn't your school. It's the staging area for the Holy Grail War. And we, the student council members, will be assisting Summoners such as yourself along the way. So, don't hesitate to talk to us. May victory be yours."

Behind one of the shelves, a player is reading a book that I can't exactly see the title of. "Hmm, I see... So that's it." After getting a serious glare from one of the student council members, he adds on, "Oops, excuse me. I just happened to be learning about my Champion. He's only a minor hero..."

There's someone hiding between a few bookcases, I wonder what this person is up to. "Oh, interesting. This is an image database. I bet I can use it to find info about my enemy." So, finding weaknesses about the enemy is also very important here in this war. And to find the weaknesses, I'll be using the library. That's fine. I should go find this Morello person. I bet he can explain to me what's going on.

At the third floor, I see the girl with almond skin again. I feel that she should be able to tell me something helpful. "Your opponent is yet undetermined? That is unusual. Perhaps you ought to ask Father Morello about it?" Oh, I thought you had an idea where he was. Sorry.

Phreak is standing nearby, I should talk to him to get some info out of this place. "We of the student council are responsible for ensuring the Holy Grail War runs smoothly. If you have any concerns, speak to someone in a black uniform. We will help as we are able." I suppose that solidifies the claims made by that girl earlier.

Maybe he's at the rooftop... No, he is not. Instead, I find another familiar face up here. "Oho, if it isn't our resident lost little Summoner. Is there something else you want of me? I said it already, but we're at war and you're my enemy. I have no desire to be your friend..." Tousaka sighs in frustration, "Seeing as you can't remember anything, I guess any info would be useful to you." I suppose she's somewhat nice. Lou sighs again, "Since no one else is stupid enough to help, I guess I will. If it's only about the basics, I'll tell you what I can. That should be enough, right? Beyond the basics, you're on your own. Poke around the R.I.O.T if you need more specific info." I don't know how to do that...

What is the R.I.O.T anyway?

"...That's right; you have no clue about anything. Let me start from scratch, then. R.I.O.T refers to the artificial world where we are now. Think of it as a kind of virtual reality. With that being said, it works on a level far removed from super computers and networked clusters. The creation of a single Legendary Soul is far beyond the capacity of most of the world's computers. But in this place, there are more than a hundred currently in existence. Imagine the power needed to just run the preliminaries, with all of the necessary NPCs, etceteras. Things here are so anomalous that it requires god-like hacking skills just to gain access. And to be able to digitize yourself and exist here requires that you be a magus-level hacker. So, are you OK with what I've told you up until now? OooooK, then... So what do you want to know about first?"

About the Holy Grail.

"As the whole point of this place is to win the Holy Grail, it's probably a good place to start. Since I've never actually seen it in person, I can't fill you in on all of the details. However, I can safely say that it does exist and its power to grant wishes is beyond doubt. Some western plutocrats have tried to seal it away. Others are here to obtain it for themselves. Even dismissing rumor, the power inherent in the Holy Grail is enough to change reality. And only the last Summoner standing will enter the center of the R.I.O.T and claim the Holy Grail. That is why all Summoners are enemies. Of course, this includes you and me."

About Magi.

"As the R.I.O.T is a virtual world, I'm sure you're aware that none of us have any substance. Normal hackers enter systems using a program, but methods used by a magus are far more advanced. A magus will digitize their soul and then insert themselves into virtual worlds such as this one. That lets them process data instantaneously, which would be impossible for normal hackers. Of course, you can't learn to become a magus. You have to born with the required abilities. Born into it... Yes, that sounds right. Players who have the qualities of a Magi are ones who are born with the necessary 'circuits.' There is also what's called Third Magic, which allows weaker magi to digitize their souls."

About Rin.

"Why in the hell are you asking about me? I have no desire to even pretend to be your friend. Ah. You think I'll say something that'll give you an edge. Maybe you're not completely stupid. However, it's a moot point as you won't get out of the first round. You're way too soft and weak. Although I'm no better, seeing how much time I've wasted trying to help you. How depressing..." She does a lot of sighing, I've noticed. "I still owe you for molesting you. I'll help you with the basics, but that's it."

I've heard enough... Meanie.

"Is that all...? If you say so, I have no problems stopping now. Well, that's everything, then. Don't bother me with anymore of your stupid pointless questions! Remember that you and I are enemies. Even a temporary alliance between us would end badly. Instead of hanging out here, you should be using the time left to you more responsibly." Thanks, I suppose. That's right! I haven't found Morello, yet.

At the first floor, I see a rather tall man dressed in black. "Congratulations. you have been deemed worthy to be a participant in the Holy Grail War. You may call me Father Morello. I am an NPC assigned the task of supervising the Holy Grail War. As of today you and your fellow players have been given the honor of fighting in the Arena up ahead. The war is run as an elimination tournament, with the Grail being awarded to the last person standing. In other words, the participating Summoners will kill each other until there is only one person left. Simple enough to understand, yes? Even a complete idiot should be able to understand the rules. Summoners get a six day preparation period before Elimination Battles, which occur on the seventh day. I'd advise you to use the time given to devise the most efficient means of slaughtering your foe. On the seventh day, you and your foe will fight. The winner lives, and the loser is ... deleted. If you wish to make a query, speak now. The right to ask about the rules is given to all."

How do I survive this?

"As I've already explained, after six days of preparation, you must kill your assigned opponent. You have chosen your Champion to use as a weapon for that very purpose, have you not?"

Preparation period?

"Of course, the other Summoners are given the same time to prepare for battle, and to kill. As for how to prepare, I cannot help you. Do whatever you feel is necessary."

About the terminal.

"The terminal will relay any messages generated by the system which governs the Holy Grail War. It is the course of wisdom to pay heed to any message you may receive."

I'm as prepared as I can be. Thank you.

"...I see. Good luck, then. Hmm? Is something troubling you?" Yeah. Well, here's my situation. "What was that...? You have yet to be informed of your first round opponent? Hmm... Wait just a moment... Strange. There seems to be a system error. I will locate your opponent by tomorrow. One last thing... Summoners that continue to advance will be given a private room." He hands me a key; I can see in very small text on its base, Private Room Password. "Your room will be located in classroom 2-B. Please enter this password into your terminal." Wait, how do I use enter this? I hold the key in front of the terminal and suddenly the terminal scans the key with a laser of sorts and ... absorbs it. That works, too.

"Well, the time for conversation has come to an end. The door ahead leads to the Arena." He points down the hallway of the first floor where I entered the Mystic Maze before. "For today, concentrate on becoming accustomed to the inner workings of the Arena. The Arena entrance uses the same door you went through during the preliminaries. Good luck."

"Hey Miku, you made it in? Well if Hackee can qualify, anyone with a pulse can..." A student that I apparently know walks up to me after my conversation. "Making it to the final round's going to be tough. Everyone here is the best of the best." Yea, I suppose I should be a bit more afraid, right?

Also in the lobby is my homeroom teacher Ashe. It looks like she wants to talk about something. She's calling me over. I wonder what's— "Hey, hey Miku, you'd be willing to do your poor teacher a tiny little favor, right? RIGHT?" Uh...

Of course.

"Thank you! You've made my day. So, my favorite kendo sword has up and disappeared. I stashed it in the supply room, but it somehow managed to find its way into the Arena." I can see where this is going. "Since I can't go in there, I need you to get my kendo sword and hand it over during the first round. I'm not here all the time, so you'll want to check back every now and then. Thanks again!"

Hmm... Feeling a bit disoriented I walk towards the nurse's office. I'm taking on a bit too much for my first day. "Heheheh. I managed to summon one hell of a powerful Champion. Guess who? I bet you can't!" Well, do you really want me to know? "I was going to tell you, but you're right. That'd be pure idiocy on my part, wouldn't it?" I would believe so. I'll head to the nurse's office, this time unimpeded.

At the office, I feel tons better. I think it's just from seeing Cristina's face ... she's rather cute. Oh, she's meeting my eyes, I should look somewhere else... Why is it that the beds in the nurse's office kind of make me think dirty thoughts? I should leave.

I enter the Garden and I see a water fountain in front of what I can garner as a church. The pumped-up water creates an elegant arc. Walking past the fountain I notice that a faint voice can be heard coming from inside the chapel. I wonder if a service is being held now... But as I try to move closer to better hear the muffled voice, my body refuses to cooperate. I back off and bump into a girl that was deep in thought around the fountain. Sorry.

She waves her hands, as if absolving me of my misdeed."What a well-tended flowerbed. Sometimes it's hard to believe that nothing here really exists. That the R.I.O.T is nothing more than a virtual world created solely for the Holy Grail War. It's one of those things that you have to see to believe, right? It's pretty amazing..." I apologize again and return to the main premises.

Actually, now that I think about it. I haven't visited the front yard of the campus yet. I should do that. At the Schoolyard, I find a pair of students having an interesting conversation.

"Hey, you wanna team up together?" Teaming up? You can do that?

"With YOU? First, how about you get on Shinji's level? Then we'll talk." There is a leveling system here?

"The guy's a jerk. It wouldn't be smart to partner with him. He'd stab you in the back, man." This, I cannot argue.

In the direction behind me, another player introduces his existence to me. "I've dived into a lot of virtual worlds, but this is the most real. My compliments to the R.I.O.T. Sometimes wishes really do come true. I'm so grateful to be here." He starts to sob; though something he said does interest me. Wishes. If his wish is granted already... Nevermind.

Off in the corner, there was a girl by herself bursting with spirit. I wonder why. "If you want to hone in on victory, hone your body! Training does a body good, even a virtual one!" I suppose that's true. I'll take this into consideration for myself. "You look like the kind of kid who enjoys a good sweat! You like the feeeeel the buuurn, don't ya?" Um... I'm not very sure... I, um, think I have to go now.

Making quick haste towards a random direction, I found myself relaxing at the Archery Range. I hear the whistle of an arrow as I see it collide with the target sign at the other end of the building. "Of all the Dinhs, they sent HIM. The Dinh family must be really serious about getting the Grail." I think she noticed me observing her archery skills. "Oh, didn't you know? Reginald is sitting pretty to be the next head of the Dinh family. He must be some kind of prodigy to be chosen as heir at his age." She sends another arrow down the field. Why do I have a bad feeling about all this?

Walking my way back to the main building's second floor, I accidentally tripped on the stairs and fell down to the School Commissary. "As the 640th and final qualifier, we of the student council welcome you, Miku Hatsune." Thanks, I feel welcome already. "Morello might have already told you, but the Holy Grail War is divided into seven rounds. Until a winner is declared, we of the student council are here to support your efforts." Is it all right if the support can help me up?

Rather than the staff member, another player walks up to me and gives me a hand; his other hand is occupied with other things such as holding what I think is curry bread. "The old school commissary kind of ... sucked. Oh well, as long as I can buy curry bread, I'm good." That's good for you then. I'll just get back to the second floor then.

A rather peculiar sight is being seen at the second floor right now, only to me though. The classroom 2-B, which is apparently my designated private room, has replaced its textures for doors with glowing purple lines. Morello told me classroom 2-B was my private room. If I hold up my computer terminal, I can enter. When I raise the terminal to the knob, I hear a low hum or maybe an incantation. The door opens. A group of desks are set up right beside each other, a few sets of draped furniture sort of surrounds the desks, and two draped pillars are stacked atop the desks. It almost resembles a shrine of someone. I guess, this is going to be my new home.

"So... It's me and my dear Master, all alone. The Moon Cell really has an understanding of what's important. As we don't have to worry about eavesdroppers here, feel free to ask me about _anything_ you'd like." Caster seems to have a different take on this setup, but she's right in that we can talk freely here. If I need to talk with Caster for any reason I should make it a point to come back here to do it.

Maybe I should speak with Caster.

"Hmm... I think this arrangement will work. Please forgive me for taking the liberty of tidying things up a little. So, what do you think? It's not exactly like an Imperial Palace, but it does have a regal air, does it not?" Oh, so this setup was all your work. Congratulations, it looks great. "I probably focused a little too much on my own predilections, but I know you're gracious enough to humor me! But I'd like you to add your own _special_ touches from now on. And be sure to maintain it every day, so that one day it will be the love nest that all will envy, OK? " Love ... nest? I-I-I mean, you're cute and all ... b-but, aren't we getting hasty?

Ahem... We should go to the arena now and get some training done.

As I head towards the arena, a player that I pass by seems to be astounded when she took a glance at me. "Huh, you're a Summoner, too? I know things just kicked off, but man there are a lot of people here. Honestly, you look really absent-minded. You'd better pull it together if you want to win." That sort of offends me, but I think I understand why everyone says that to me now. Sad truths are hard to come by...

Couples are apparently allowed in this tournament; a pair of lovers are having a rather interesting sappy moment about them. I should talk to them about public decency. "You know, I decided to participate with my honey and we were able to get through the prelims. I have to gather as much information as possible for my honey." Well, the boyfriend seems to be

"I entered into this war thingy with my darling and we both made it past the prelims! Behold the terrifying power of Love! Maybe you should find someone to help you out, too!" L-Love? I-I'm sorry, but I don't know about Caster or Lou enough to... Uh, well, um, good luck.

When I reach the end of the west wing of the first floor, I see an actual set of doors replace the faulty wall that was in the preliminaries. How interesting. They look just like doors that would open to a building's main staircase; there is also a small lit up sign above the doors, I think it says "Mystic Maze". Interesting.

Caster appears before me, "Master, remember that once you're in the Arena, you're committed. Leave, and the day is over. Be sure to get your shopping and rumor mongering done before heading to the Arena, OK?"

I understand. Thanks.

This is the Arena entrance. Should I head inside...?

Yes, I should go to the First Floor. That's the only floor open to me right now...

* * *

"So this is the Arena. Wow... Look how stark and uninviting this place is! There's an ungodly number of enemies prowling about, but fear not! I can take them out for you, Master! Seeing as this is your very first fight ... why don't we just aim for that enemy over there for today?" I can kind of glimpse rather far off into the distance a large bee-like program flying about. It looks rather blue. "All right then, let's go all out!"

I take a few steps forward through the Mystic Maze. The hallways and rooms look exactly the same, them being made out of neon-like walls and platforms. However, the place has been rearranged... Is this how it'll always be?

In another room, I see a small ... virtual ... fountain spewing out green water.

* * *

_**Tutorial -Revival Fountain (NORMAL)-**_

_Revival Fountains will heal both a Summoner and Champion. Note: Only on the 1st floor of First Chimeric Lunar Sea._

* * *

Hmm, I wonder what will happen if I touch this... Well, my hand gets wet.

"Oh! Allow me, Master~!" Caster faces me and grabs my hand to her mou... I refuse to explain any further. "Wow, my body feels certainly revitalized. Thank you for the meal, Master. " ...I-I must be blushing a lot right now, r-right?...

Let's move on; maybe I should draw a map of this place. At least I'm sure that the terrain won't change as long as I am still walking around the maze. Caster suddenly puts an arm out in front of me to stop me in my tracks, "Heads up! There's a weak little enemy coming at us! It really shouldn't be a problem, but if you fear for my well-being, press to use healing items. You can also use items while we're tail-deep in battle as well. If you could shower me with healing on a regular basis, that'd be great. My defense is sketchy at best..." So you're squishy? Understood.

* * *

_**Tutorial -Arena Menu-**_

_Pressing will display the Arena Menu where you can use items and Summoner Spells._

* * *

The enemy program heads toward us. "Please don't hurt my Master, or else I will be very angry, OK?" At my command she summons her orb and attacks with the thing that my terminal has apparently named Klein, sometimes she blows a kiss to it that somehow stops the thing from attacking us. Wait, how does that work on a program? We were able to take it down almost instantly. "That was pretty fun, wasn't it, Master?"

Walking through another hall, I see a very similar looking program pacing back and forth. There are ... Item Folders, was it ... at each end of the program's routine. OK, Caster; we should try to avoid this Klein, but I'm sure we can get the Item Folders without it noticing us. "Sneaking around enemies in plain sight has never been a specialty of mine..." I'm sure we can do it, we just have to try.

...If you say "I told you so," I will never forgive you. Though we tried to avoid this enemy it manages to corner us, however we're powerful enough to take it down without much trouble.

"We don't have the time to waste on character models like you," Caster seems to be rather proud that we won three fights in a row.

Now that we don't have any obstructions in our way, I open the first Item Folder and I find ... 300 IP. Is that good? What can this buy? At the other end, I find another Ether Shard. I wonder what these do... I have two of them now, but I still don't know what the uses for them are. "A good friend of mine once said, 'Only in combat do you learn who you truly are.' I think it can be applied to using items, too, Master." Hmm... All right. "I LOVE the anticipation of seeing what's inside before you even see it..." Heheh, I guess it is exciting after all.

Catching my breath, I see Caster's eyes get serious and before I even have the chance to turn around, the fox girl jumps right behind me when another Klein program appears digitally out of nowhere and attacks. "I would rather that you don't interrupt the mood between me and my Master." After a few bouts, this program falls, too.

"Good job, and thank you for the experience points. " She bows at the air where the previously alive program was at. Caster turns around to face me again, "Oh, well. I guess we should save our lovey-dovey moments when we're outside of the Arena." Ahem... I think that's for the best.

The bee-like program from before is in pretty clear vision. I start to approach it, but my Champion stops me. "Hmm... Yeah, it'd be a bad idea to fight this one. We might want to pass on this one for now, Master." Ohhh, that's what you meant by... OK, sorry. I misinterpreted.

For the rest of the day, the both of us just spent some quality time together at the Mystic Maze.

"My Lord, once you exit the Arena your day is done and you can't come back until tomorrow. If you're finished here, by all means, let's go. But are you sure you want to leave?" Hmm... I think it's time that we should relax, we've spent an entire day here, and I'm worried about your well-being, health regenerating fountain and finger licking notwithstanding.

Yes. Let's return to campus.

"We managed to survive the day, thanks to Master." We walk onto the summoning platform from where we started at and teleport back to the school.

We're back at our private room and the fox girl is sitting in a seiza position on the makeshift shrine, "Hmmm...? Master, I noticed earlier I can't reach my full potential! I'm not at full output. Ah, it's not your fault, Master. Buuut ... the more you get used to fighting, the more I'll kick butt! Let's explore the Arena again tomorrow. I'm invincible when my Master is threatened, so don't worry! Anyone in our way will get cut down!"

My terminal beeps and on its screen displays...

* * *

_**Today's Results**_

_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Pending; Second Floor = Pending_

_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 42%; Second Floor = 0%_

_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 0%; Second Floor = 0%_

_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Pending; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Pending; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Pending_

_Champion Status:_

* * *

Well, I did what I can. It's night now, and I'm rather tired. So I'll just go to sleep here with this makeshift futon. Caster seems to have slept on the desks... Good night.

* * *

A/N: ...Yep. What if Fate/EXTRA combined with League of Legends? I find this question interesting. Also, for reviewers, do research if you're planning on criticizing. The last person that did that made an unhelpful and terrible review, so just watch what you say.


	9. Pirates of the Lunar Sea

A/N: Thanks a lot for putting Fate/EXTRA LL into your story alerts, everyone. I'll be making a few notes about that at the bottom, so here's a new chapter.

* * *

It's morning now and as I leave the classroom of 2-A, I hear an electronic noise. It seems to be coming from the portable terminal I stashed in my pocket. When I remove it, I see some words displayed on the screen.

* * *

_:: The next combatants will be announced on the second floor bulletin board._

* * *

Combatant announcement? That must mean who I'm going to battle one-on-one with. I don't fully understand, but I ought to go to the second floor bulletin board to find out.

Only one other person is in the classroom with me, which was the person claiming to able to defeat Tousaka without a sweat... "I think I'll attack Tousaka if I see her in the Arena. You know, just to say hi and all. Mark my words: If she sees me as cannon fodder, she'll be absolutely insufferable..." Wait, you don't mean she'll regret it; she'll just be annoying to you? OK, then... I guess you're going to need some good luck with that.

In answer to the notice sent to my terminal, I reluctantly head to the bulletin board. On that now dreaded white piece of paper posted there, two names have been written. The first name is my own. The other name is—

* * *

_Summoner: Shinji Hackee_

_Battlefield: First Chimeric Lunar Sea_

* * *

"So ... you're my first opponent? I'm surprised you even managed to qualify." At some point during my initial shock, Shinji came up beside me. "But I guess here, all things are possible. Hey, you might even be the most powerful player here. We're at different levels even though we're friends. But still, I should congratulate you... Hey, didn't you just barely squeak through the prelims? I guess you're a charity case. I guess being mediocre has its advantages. You get all of these handicaps and whatnot. Keep in mind that this tournament is all about true strength, so don't get too overconfident."

He flips his rather short blue hair to the side, like what a long haired lady would do. "And the guys who're running this are geniuses. Just look how intense the first round is. Come on, I mean forcing people to give up friendships in order to win? That's pretty insane. Oh what a cruel mistress fate can be, right? Even me, the strongest Summoner here, is pained by this..." After that little outburst, Shinji puts on a plastic smile and pats me on the shoulder. "Well, let's keep things clean, OK? It should be a good fight. After all, you're a Summoner, too. When we see each other again, it will be as enemies. Don't let our former friendship hold you back!" Another hair flip and he walks away...

...I have to fight Shinji and his Champion. No matter how many times I repeat myself, the meaning of the words fail to register in my brain. Do I have to kill a friend, a fellow human being, when I don't have any clue as to why? This whole situation has become a fast nightmare. If Shinji is making light of the situation, why do I feel like I'm trapped in Hell...

* * *

At midday, an electronic chiming sounds from my terminal.

* * *

_:: The primary cipher key has been generated._

* * *

Primary cipher key...? What is that supposed to be? I guess it's supposed to be a key of some kind... It'd be a good idea to ask that priest from before, Morello, about messages received via my terminal. He did say that all participants have the right to ask about any of the basic rules of the tournament.

Ah, my friend by the window is ... standing by the window again. "Hear about the challenges yet? Man I thought all we had to do was fight Elimination Battles."

My classmate near the chalkboard shakes her head at us, "If you fail the challenge or fail to get both Triggers, you can't enter the battlefield." She looks up to the left, as if thinking to herself, "I wonder what happens if you're locked out of the battlefield. Do you lose by default?" That doesn't sound good; I wouldn't even have a chance if I lost by default...

Another classmate approaches us; more so me, it's as if she really wants to speak her mind about something to me. "So you've finally been assigned an opponent. You're going up against Matou...? I see..." The other players gasp in their faces turn rather dark. "He's really strong. There's a reason why he's such a famous hacker. Well, good luck with him." Thanks, I think I'll need it.

"Not while I'm around!" A familiar fox girl wraps her arms around me. Please, Caster, not in front of everyone. "They cannot see me right now so I get to grope you as much as I desire. And rightfully so." I must be blushing rather profusely. Could you at least let me go so I can leave the class? She releases her grip and we both leave the room.

I bump into the same student that usually stands outside of the room. Ow, sorry about that. "I was in deep conversation with my Champion. When you're alone, it's easy to make yourself at home." Ah, yes. I think I just had a discussion with mine ... but in front of everyone. Sigh...

"So what's the deal with having to retrieve Triggers anyway?" It looks like a player is complaining to Morello. After a beat of silence she frowns, "I'm going to go look for it in the Arena. I wanna get this over and done with ASAP." Morello nods at the wisdom this girl suddenly gained.

Speaking of which, I need to talk to you too, Morello. "Ah, the young Summoner. I have a few things to say to you before you enter the Arena. Earlier, the computer registered that your Primary Trigger has been generated, did it not? Two Triggers must be retrieved by the end of each week, if you mean to participate in the tournament."

Triggers?

"A Trigger, or cipher key, is a key to the Coliseum—and a way to cull weak Summoners. All Summoners are required to obtain them during the course of the preparation period. Fail to obtain the Triggers in the allotted time, and it will be ... game over ... as it were. Don't look so worried. It's a simple task to prove you're ready for the Elimination Battle."

Two?

"The Arena itself will be divided into two floors. And one Trigger, or cipher key, is generated per floor. So obviously that results in two per match-up. It's the job of the Summoner to go and retrieve these cipher keys. For convenience, everyone refers to them as Primary Tigger and Secondary Trigger. You will be notified through your portable computer terminal when a Trigger generates.

All right, I know a lot about this now. Thank you.

"Combat between Summoners is prohibited in the Arena and on campus at all times. If for some reason a fight occurs, the system will shut it down within ten seconds. As a penalty, the status of any Summoner caught fighting on campus will be downgraded." Hmm, good to know.

A peer user is standing outside of the library, the same one in fact... Does everyone here just hang out at the same place? I don't understand what is so attractive about these spots. "So, it looks like no Trigger, no Elimination Battle. It's like they want you to prove that when they say 'jump,' you say 'how high?'" I guess you're right... I'm going to have to go to the Mystic Maze soon then.

I wonder what the girl looking out of the windows has to say for today. "So, fighting on school grounds is a no-no, right? But what happens if you run into your opponent in the Arena?" That's a good question. I'm not very sure, but it seems like ten seconds could definitely give someone enough time to do a lot of damage...

Inside of the library, I speak with an NPC about any tips they have. "Did you notice that the terminal menu displays the status of your cipher keys? You can check the terminal menu to see how many cipher keys you've obtained, if you don't remember." Oh, thanks. Right now... I don't have any. Of course, but I wanted to get lucky.

Approaching the other student council member was also rather easy since she was standing at the same place in the library as before. "Have you been to the Arena yet? Press to view the Terminal Menu inside of the Arena. You should be able to cast summoner spells and use items in the Arena, too." Interesting, I'll think about that.

I hear a summoner complaining to himself and the student council member is giving a death glare in the direction that the noise is coming from. "What's all this business about Triggers anyway? Collecting them is way too hard. And for what? Is something amazing going to happen once I collect them?" You get the right to live, I suppose that's a goal to start for.

Before I go to the Arena, I should explore the campus some more and see what is up with everyone. Such as my dear friend Phreak on the third floor. "It seems that a new task has been announced. Shouldn't you be heading to the Arena, Miku? Once preparations have been completed, you will receive a notification via your terminal."

I see the silent lady again on the third floor, where she usually is. The aloof and cool atmosphere around her sort of attracts me to her ... for some reason. Hi, there. "I wonder if you are as my professor prophesied? I do not yet know..." Professor? Hmm, I think I'm savvy enough to say that I'm going to meet this professor later. Well, thank you anyways.

Making my way to the first floor, I see Shinji meeting my eyes on the stairwell. "Miku, going to get the Trigger? Well, it sucks to be you. I'm going in right now, too. A total cretin like you won't be able to find it, but good luck anyway! Hahaha!" Hackee makes his escape to the Arena.

My Champion appears in front of me, "Gah! That dirty, calculating...! How dare he insult my beloved Master so! Master, hurry up and go after him! I'll pound that little guppy into chum!" And with a pout, she disappears back into ... invisibility, I suppose that's the word for it.

At the first floor lobby, I encounter another student standing around a bit in a daze. That is until my footsteps snapped him out of it. "I picked up a few items at the commissary, so I'm good for the Arena. Have you bought anything? At the very least, you should grab a return crystal. I know having one saved my butt. The commissary is located down those stairs there." Hmm? Maybe I should go down there to check the item stock.

A student council member approaches up to me as if to continue a conversation that we had before, "Oh, before I forget... Have you obtained Formal Wear as of yet?" Um... I have my girl's school uniform on. "Some kinds give the wearer the ability to use Summoner Spells. It's a ... kind of thaumaturgy. There are a number of different Summoner Spells. Be sure to see which ones you have access to." My clothes gives me powers? Interesting.

There's someone else on this floor that is a player, besides me. He's the one person who helped me before ... and he's still eating bread around here. I wonder if he's indulging himself because his avatar isn't likely to grow in certain areas... "You can't hope to fight on an empty stomach. Hopefully there's something new on the menu." I suppose you're right. Speaking of which, I'll have to check what's on the menu.

The sales clerk introduces to me the Return Crystal. Apparently it's used to escape from the Arena back onto campus. I don't think I'll need this any time soon. I still have quite a few Ether Shards, so I don't need to buy those either. So, I guess I'm good.

I leave the restroom and head towards the chapel. Maybe, I can get in today. I pass by the girl that was bragging about knowing her Champion's true name or something. "You know, my Champion is just so ... damn ... HOT!" She stops me just to say that... "Ah, my delectable little Champion, I'm going to do my best! My absolute best!" Oh, boy. I'm just going to leave you to your delusions, is that all right?

Outside of the nurse's office, I see a user holding onto something I can't really see. He smiles at me and tells me, "I got some free stuff from Cristina at the nurse's office. I wish she'd given me a little more..." Oh, if that's the case then maybe I should ask Cristina for some help, too.

In the office, Cristina was sitting around on the chair in front of her desk. "Starting today, the nurse's office will stock healing supplies. Healing supplies can be provided once a round to every Summoner. Please don't forget to come by when you have a spare moment!" Oh, my. I'm finding myself blushing as she hands me something; I take a quick glance at the container to see that I have received Ether Powder. Thank you, I am sure this will help me in my endeavors. See you, Cristina.

At the garden, I find the same girl admiring the flowers again. "Ah, the wisdom of flowers! For example, this pomegranate flower represents 'foolishness'." ...Hmm... "I can only imagine the romantic impulses of those in the past who assigned meanings to flowers." I see, thanks for sharing that information with me. I don't know why, but I feel that pomegranate is a perfect flower to describe a certain someone that I know.

...The doors to the church still aren't opening, and neither am I getting any closer to them. I suppose this place is still a mystery yet to be solved. I'll head to the schoolyard to see if there is any important information there for me.

The only person on the front yard's field with me is a female student lying on the ground apparently relaxing. When my shadow obscures the sun from her eyes she immediately jumps up from her previous position, "Oops, I forgot... Did you clear that challenge or whatever already, Miku?" Not yet, I'll be doing that soon though. You should, too.

At the archery range, a female bowman is sending her arrows to the target boards on the other side. Right as I come into the building, she tenses up a little, as if to acknowledge my presence. "Have you collected your Triggers yet? If you don't have them, you can't enter the Coliseum." That probably means she already got hers earlier today. Good for her. Then again, I should heed her advice and get over to the Arena.

Back in the main building, I walk down the first floor hallway towards the doorway to the Arena.

"Speaking of Summoners, it looks like the scion of the Dinh family is competing, too," the girl that was exacerbated that I passed the preliminary round is talking to me. Are you talking about the boy... Um... I forgot his name. I'm not exactly a namey person, I remember faces a lot better. "I can't believe that the Dinhs actually entrusted their fortunes to a mere child. How pathetic." Though, he does seem a bit powerful from the last time that I encountered him.

Also down the pathway is the pair of lovebirds that have partnered up in this battle. The boyfriend seems to be worried about something. "I tried to help my honey with one of her tasks, but... It seems like the Arena is set up so only you and your opponent can be inside at one time." So, you're saying that everyone has their own battles to face in the Arena. That actually relieves me, somewhat.

The girlfriend seems rather sad, too. "I thought I could have my darling go into the Arena with me, but..." ...Well, good luck. I guess that's all I can say.

In front of the doors to the Mystic Maze, I find a black uniformed student standing there. "Has anyone explained to you how to utilize the Information Matrix yet? It cannot be stressed enough that obtaining information on your opponents is the key to victory. Any information you uncover will automatically be entered into your Information Matrix. Be sure you check your Matrix every now and then. Here, ignorance can be fatal." I see, thank you. An war of information, hmm? This is going to be difficult.

Well, this is the Arena entrance. Should I head inside...?

Yes, I should go to the First Floor. I have yet to obtain the Triggers.

* * *

_**First Chimeric Lunar Sea - Mystic Maze First Floor**_

_GREED AND LUST COMBINE TO BURST INTO BRILLIANCE, AND LEAD ONWARD TO THE SEPULCHER OF THE SEA._

* * *

Caster sniffs at the surroundings in the Mystic Maze, intrigued by something. "Hmm? It smells like cheap cologne and desperation... It must be that smarmy little punk! But this might be a golden opportunity to get some info on them. Let's track them down before they leave, Master." I'm willing to bet that they're more so waiting for us to find them. "And Master, lots of stuff happens here and if you miss out, any info you might've gotten will be lost for good. Also, you can only enter the Arena once a day. Make sure you thoroughly explore it before leaving for the day."

Understood. All right, let's go. "Be careful, my Master."

Hmm? I notice that my terminal has mapped out the places that we traveled through. So it doesn't change unless the place is considered entirely new. All right, the map also extends every block of maze that we pass through. OK, then. This should be easy for backtracking, if need be.

After going through the usual crowd of enemy programs, we run to the place where Caster told me to stop the other time we were here. Instead of that bee, we actually landed on a swell prize...

"Hey, it's that weaselly little jerk! I knew he'd show up. You'll run into your opponents in the Arena a lot. You never know how these meetings will turn out, but this might be a great chance to see what they're up to." My nine-tailed fox girl is definitely excited to see him again. Wait, there's someone else with him...

"Miku, you're late. While you were crawling along like the slug you are I obtained the Trigger!" So, does that mean there isn't another trigger? I'm pretty sure that rule doesn't make sense. "Hahaha, what's with that look? Your skills are pathetic compared to mine, so don't be so harsh on yourself! And speaking of you losing, let me introduce my Champion. I'm going to win; it's not like it matters to me. If you can't even get your cipher keys, you might as well accept your game over right here and now! Seriously, feel free to turn her into a bullet-ridden corpse whenever you feel like it!" He looks over to his Champion nodding her along the conversation.

His Champion stares back, "OK, but are you sure you're done gloating? I found myself enjoying your meaningless chatter. As you can see, when it comes to talking to others, my Summoner is a total social retard, right? Seeing him actually having a conversation with you, I thought we could settle this peacefully." She's quite ... scantily clad; a midriff showing half-corset, detached wrist sleeves, tight red pants, high heel boots, and a three-pronged hat like a pirates...

Hackee seems to be angry at her comments, "Where in the hell do you get off analyzing me? She is my enemy! Will you hurry up and maim her already?" He's obviously pointing at me, I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next after this conversation.

The pirate-looking lady laughs, "Look at the tough guy! I have to admit I admire the fact that you're evil enough to give a friend a beat down. The darkness of your grubby little soul is impressive, Shinji. Oh yes, I expect a generous reward later!" She walks in front of her Summoner with two excessively large flintlock pistols... Oh my.

In response, Caster puts me behind her. Entering into battle, I see a red warning sign flicker into my vision.

* * *

_Message from R.I.O.T: Confrontation between Summoners in the Arena are prohibited._

* * *

Caster... This is bad, I don't know anything about this enemy! My Champion looks back at me and nods firmly, "Don't you trust me?" ...All right, we can win this.

"Fortune doesn't favor fools!" The pirate girl yelled out to the both of us and aimed both of her pistols at Caster.

The battle is obviously going in the enemy's favor, but Caster is putting up a good enough defense to not guarantee any deaths... These ten seconds are lasting much longer than I would ever anticipate. Please...

My vision flashes and the two Champions are forced to separate because of some unknown ... magnetic ... repulsion happening between them.

"Crap... It looks like the R.I.O.T has its eye on us. Oh well, there's no need to take her out right now anyway. You know, I like seeing you grovel in the dirt like trash. Beg hard enough and I might make you my underling. Who knows... I might even share some of the prize money with you. Hahahahaha!" The two disappear, it was probably the use of a Return Crystal...

I breathe a sigh of relief and grab my tired legs. Thank goodness you're all right, Caster. "ARGH! I can't believe that punk dared to desecrate the supple skin of this fair maiden! I'll rip him to shreds!" Glad to see your still quite peppy. "Oh yeah... Considering his Champion uses a gun, she might be an Archer, but don't quote me on that..."

My terminal suddenly beeps at me.

* * *

_MATRIX LEVEL 1: Enemy Champion Info Obtained! Servant Matrix Information_

* * *

_**Tutorial -Information Matrix 01-**_

_Select the Matrix menu option to view the Information Matrix, where the data you've collected will be stored. Information you obtain about your opponent will give you a definite edge in the Elimination Battles! When you obtain new data, "New Info" will appear to the upper right and one of the Matrix icons will light up. Whenever a Matrix Icon is illuminated, be sure to check the Information Matrix for new data on your foe!_

* * *

"So yeah... Really investigate the Arena to find out info on the enemy and maybe gain a tactical advantage." Caster is looking over my shoulder to read the terminal's message. "The key to surviving the Holy Grail War is to gather as much info as you can! And to follow my nose, of course!"

I guess you're right.

This nine-tail fox is jumping in excitement now, "Kyah! More praise, please! Or you could just rub my ears...!" Huh? Well, which ones... You only have your fox ears; well that's solved. So... Is this good? "...Oh yeah," she's purring, "this war is also a race against time. We might not see that little punk again tomorrow. Some info is only available on certain days, so you should try to search the Arena every day."

I see, but won't that be a strain on you? "My Master is so considerate!" Amazing how everything is so light hearted again. "I'll be fine as long as you give me the motivation and energy I need to stay alive..." She's starting to mumble, "Oh! But I won't take your life force or anything, I'll just taste you enough to satisfy my most basic needs." ...Basic needs...? "Please do not worry about it." I-I suppose. "Now, then let's go to the fountain!"

Dragging me along to the Revival Fountain and we... Ahem... proceed with the usual procedure... Anyway, her energy is restored, and the both of us traverse the newly opened hallway.

...We see another fountain... This was much closer to us than the one near the entrance. We could have just... "Do not speak, Master. We have company that I would adore taking my frustrations out on!" A Klein program is floating around the room with its blue box-like slinkyness; that didn't make much sense, but that is what it looks like.

Outside of this room, there seems to be a new path for us to travel through. Technically two new paths since there was one untraveled hallway from the fight near Shinji and this one. We decide that we should follow down the newer path.

It's a dead end, but the room has an Item Folder that is sadly being guarded by a new type of program that we haven't faced before... How do I describe this? It's like a triangular but round, badge-shaped purple shield. The sides of this "shield" are kind of like shredded wings with each line pointing downwards.

Are you ready, Caster? She responds with a snicker and sends her orb at it. My terminal beeps and I see that this program is called Inspire. It is incredibly defensive but it always aims to counterattack right when players least expect it. All right. After about two bouts, we defeat the minion and gained something in return; Ether Powder. I still haven't used these items yet, have I?

"Ugh... My tails got dirty." We chuckle a little after that comment. Well, let's see what's inside this Item Folder. It's red this time, so it could be very important... I have obtained a Phoenix Scarf. "Wow, Master! You actually found some Formal Wear? Lucky us! Most Formal Wear is infused with powerful special abilities referred to as Summoner Spells. To use those abilities press after D or F first. Of course you'll have to equip it first to see what skills are there.

* * *

_**Tutorial -Formal Wear and Summoner Spells-**_

_Masters can gain access to powerful programs called Summoner Spells by equipping Formal Wear. For example, equipping the Phoenix Scarf will allow you to use the Summoner Spell, "heal". You can access the heal Summoner Spell when exploring the Arena and while in battle by pressing D or F and then ._

* * *

Caster suddenly gives me a hug, "Rare item ... GET!" Hey, there. I'm not a rare item.

We leave the dead end and backtrack to the hallway we have yet to explore. Going down this rather empty hallway, we see another red Item Folder being guarded by yet another Inspire. The enemy one goes down rather easily. "This is getting fun, Master!" I'll have to say, these squares and are really making me feel like we're the only actual living beings here. I mean, that's true, but it does feel rather lonely...

Anyway, what's in this Folder... A Kendo Sword. Is this supposed to be used by me...? Oh, wait a second. That's right, Ashe wanted me to get this for her after she lost it in the Arena. I suppose I shouldn't damage it, so I won't use it and I'll bring it back to her safely.

"Rare item ... GET!" Caster gives me a surprise hug again. Are you going to take every opportunity to touch me? I mean, I'm fine with that, but I would like to be emotionally prepared for these kinds of things... Heheh... "Hold still," she takes the scarf and wraps it around my neck, I am very stiff right now from her orders. "Oooh, Master looks so much more delectable now!" Caster exclaimed after taking a look at me. Are you sure this doesn't just look spiffy? Nevermind, let's go.

We walk down a new hallway and I overhear my Champion muse to herself, "This place makes me feel nostalgic. I mean, I had... Err, no, no chit-chat!" Huh? U-Uh... OK. After a few more paces in an awkward silence, the fox girl suddenly breaks it, "I sense a powerful enemy nearby... Master, are you sure you're ready?" It's the bee-like program that we saw yesterday, just at somewhere completely different.

Compared to the pirate, I think this is going to be much easier. Let's fight it. Caster smiles lightly at me, standing in front of me and ready to engage the enemy. When the battle starts, my terminal informs me that the enemy is called a Caix. And like bees, their stings really hurt; and unlike bees, they don't die from the stinging.

In three rather difficult bouts, we manage to kill the Caix. "Are you OK, Master? We need to be careful if we see that enemy again." I'm all right, you should worry about yourself more. On the positive side, we did learn that Ether-related products heal you.

...I didn't notice this before, but I guess that Caix was guarding a Item Folder; this is my first time seeing a green one. I open it the box and a yellow card jumps onto my terminal, getting absorbed into my device.

* * *

_**-TRIGGER OBTAINED-**_

* * *

I have obtained what is called ... Trigger Code Alpha. How interesting.

* * *

_**Tutorial -Triggers-**_

_Each floor of the Arena will have a Trigger,. If you don't find two of them, you can't enter the Elimination Battle. Check the Terminal Menu to see if you've obtained the required Triggers._

* * *

"So this is a Trigger. Morello said that there are two per round, so do not forget to obtain the second one." And with a triumphant humph, she finishes with, "We did it, my dear Master." I guess so. "Shall we leave?" She points ahead of us and I can see a lighted green, diamond-shaped platform that looks extremely similar to the platform at the entrance here. So that would mean this is the exit to the Mystic Maze? Caster nods. Return to campus?

...You've earned it, let's go.

As we enter the platform, Caster jokes, "Is that going to be it for today...?" Then we leave.

* * *

"I hate the jerk! I could turn the other cheek if he just meant me, but you're not weak. Because we're almost always famous, most people can recognize Legendary Souls by their true name. That's the kind of information we need to gather tomorrow, Master! Then we can form a battle plan!" My terminal makes a small noise and I check it to see what it wants to say to me now.

* * *

_**Today's Results**_

_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Obtained; Second Floor = Pending_

_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 0%_

_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 0%_

_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Pending; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Pending_

_Champion Status:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: ARCHER?_

_SUMMONER: Shinji Hackee_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD:_

_HEALTH = ?; HEALTH REGEN = ?; MANA = ?; MANA REGEN = ?; RANGE = ?; ATTACK DAMAGE = ? ; ATTACK SPEED = ?; ARMOR = ?; MAGIC RESIST = ?; MOV. SPEED = ?_

_? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ? ; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02:_

_03:_

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01:_

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: CASTER_

_SUMMONER: Miku DIVA Hatsune_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD: Maleficium_

_HEALTH = 380 (+80); HEALTH REGEN = 5.5 (+0.6); MANA = 230 (+50); MANA REGEN = 6.25 (+0.6); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 50 (+3); ATTACK SPEED = 0.668 (+2); ARMOR = 11 (+3.5); MAGIC RESIST = 30 (+0); MOV. SPEED = 305_

_Attack Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ? ; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Maleficium = The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recompose what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recompose the raw materials in one's own body."_

_According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due to the constraints of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!"_

_That is really suspicious though._

_03:_

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Essence Theft [C] = A passive ability that activates whenever any of Ahri's champion abilities deal damage, causing her to gain charges of Essence Theft. Each target that was dealt damage will provide 1 charge, up to a maximum of 3 per ability. Upon reaching 9 stacks, her next ability will consume the charges to gain 35% spell vamp when it deals damage._

_Essence Theft is not expended if her next ability doesn't hit an enemy unit._

_Spirit Rush's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush._

_Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with her summoner spells or items' active effects._

_When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Casters orb becomes green._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

Now that I think about it, I have never really looked at Caster like I would with any stranger or friend. She's an ... interesting person, to say the least. Caster's attire is primarily red and white to accentuate her peach skin; she wears detached sleeves that reach to her biceps, a red corset-like top that covers a part of a designed white dress, its upside-down v-shaped skirt reaches down to her thighs, a red sash-like ornament that hangs from her shirt's chest, some oriental shoes, and a pair of white socks with red markings that reach halfway up to her calves. Her black-as-night long hair that extends to her waist and fox ears differ from her white-as-snow tails. If she was moving around her hair would separate into three bangs, two in front, and one in the back; the one behind her is actually braided, too. Despite having weird tastes in clothing, her image would make one assume that she's a very calm and kind-hearted person, and also very cute... There's also the peculiar six marks that looks like whiskers on her face. Ahem, anyways...

She's sleeping on the desks again, I know that she said she would be fine because of her tails, but ... I'll just put a blanket on her. It's large enough to extend down to me, so I think this'll work if neither of us move too much. Good night.

* * *

A/N: Now, it should be pretty obvious who Caster is. Also, despite knowing that with every new chapter I get a few more subscribers to Fate/EXTRA LL, I would like to get some actual reviews. What I really value about art, whether great or terrible, is that people can express their thoughts on the artform; it creates discourse and a certain type of endearment in the community.


	10. A Boring Day

A/N: Hey, guys. I have a wonderful idea for a new Champion. So the character is left-handed and is going to use a yo-yo as a weapon. Their personality would be similar to Kamina's; one of the Champion's quotes would be, "I believe in the Summoner who believes in me."

Passive: Manly Paragon = Armor and Magic Penetration increases with every enemy champion nearby to himself and allied champions.

Q: Yo-Yo Grab = This Champion sends a yo-yo outwards at 1000 range, then spins around. The first enemy champion that it hits gets dragged along with the spin and if the enemy hits terrain, the enemy is stunned.

W: Yo-Yo Dance = The Champion dances in the middle of battle, confusing enemy foes for a few seconds.

E: Yo-Yo Smash = The Champion smashes their yo-yo downwards on a target location 3 times, with each time the radius of the newly created crater growing larger. If an enemy is hit, each subsequent hit has reduced damage. Also, slows enemies.

R: Giga Yo-Yo Break = Throws a Yo-Yo at a thin but long-range (5000), and drags themself to their thrown location with near teleportation-like speed. Deals true damage with anything that is in between the yo-yo and the Champion.

Riot/N: I can't let you do that, Star Fox.

* * *

"My dear Master, I mentioned this yesterday, but we have to know our enemy to defeat them!" Caster appears in front of me during the evening to discuss strategic plans. "Investigating the campus with the eye of a sleuth every day will yield important clues! Once you enter the Arena, you can't go back and investigate anything you missed, OK? People give things away when they talk, but they don't repeat themselves. so don't miss out! So make a habit of investigating campus and listening to others before entering the Arena! I said a lot there! Did you catch it all?"

I understand.

"I knew you were paying attention, Master! Let's go investigate!" She disappears again and leaves me to do my menial tasks.

In classroom 2-A, a classmate walks toward me, she's obviously concerned about something. "You fought Shinji? Didn't Father Morello say duels were banned outside of the Coliseum? The R.I.O.T will jump in before things get out of hand, but be careful you don't get penalized." Thank you for your concern, but I'm sure I'll be all right.

The Summoner that was facing against Lou doesn't look very cherry today, "It's weird... I can't get Tousaka to take me seriously, no matter what I do. Just watch. I'll show her just how much of a ruthless bastard I can be."

Chalkboard girl, Any thoughts? She sighs, "...It's such a strain on the system, being stressed all the time. I knew the tournament was risky, but it's still hard to accept that you die if you lose. Entering isn't a casual decision." However, it seems many people are willing to risk their lives for a wish... I'll leave you to your thoughts.

Finally outside of the classroom, Caster teleports next to me. "Wow! It looks like that smarmy little punk and the girl in red are going at it already—" She nods me to the exterior of the library, where two people who are obviously having a debacle of sorts are standing at. "This might be a good chance to learn more about that jerk! Let's go!"

A male classmate taps my shoulder, pointing at the "It looks like Shinji's picking a fight with Tousaka over there. Shinji ought to leave people who aren't his opponent alone." That's me, though...

Another student approaches me, "So, you got Hackee? By the looks of it, he's pretty good. His Champion seems pretty competent, too. He's the kind of guy you have to watch out for, you know?" The two boys share an awkward silence together since the former didn't know who Hackee was facing.

Leaving those guys behind, the girl who usually stands outside of my classroom also wants to have a talk with me. "I talked with another competitor, and it seems like Summoners choose Champions they feel something for. It doesn't happen all of the time, but don't you find it interesting?" Yes, that actually is intriguing. I wonder why I have a warm feeling about this information; that's odd.

I manage to track down Shinji. It looks like he's talking with someone right now.

"Have you been inside of the Arena yet? Interesting place, isn't it? I thought it was amazing at first, but it's really pretty primitive. It's like an ocean pulled from a story. I even saw a Summoner who managed to summon Armstrong. Sorry, I was just messing with you. I dig the sea them. Overall the game's pretty well done." Hackee is obviously gloating about nothing.

The girl in red looks rather surprised, "What's this? You actually managed to summon a decent Champion, then. Asia's premiere hacker, Shinji Hackee?"

Shinji gives a haughty laugh, "You know, I may have had to take crap from you in the past, but this time the winner is me! With her armada to back me up, I'm invincible. Nothing you can do will be able to even touch me."

"Oho, you must be pretty confident to give out information about your Champioin to an enemy, Hackee." The elegant voice can only be Lou Tousaka's. Only she can crush Shinji's pride with a word.

Shinji's face goes bright red as he suddenly realizes how big of a mistake he just made. "Er... Y-Yeah. Yeah, that's right! One-sided fights bore me, so think of this as a gift! B-But is it really? I might be lying. You might want to forget what I said."

"That is true. A single word would never expose a Champion's true name, after all. However, a class that controls an armada and is tied to a ship will thin out the candidates some. How will she attack? Bombardment, or a frontal assault? It'll definitely be physical in nature." Quite a nice deduction from Lou, I might be able to get some information if I had that thought process... Maybe not.

"Gah!" Shinji is definitely sweating bullets now.

Lou keeps the grin on her face, "Well, I guess the only thing left for me to do is prepare a great many physical barriers."

Shinji's face goes from bright red to a terrifying shade of blue right before my eyes. Once you learn something about an enemy Champion, you can begin to make plans to defeat them. If both sides are strong, but only one side plans, the results of the battle would be obvious. So that's what they mean by knowledge is power. I understand perfectly now.

Tousaka's eyes suddenly narrow, "Oh, one more thing. I wonder if the Invincible Armada might be relevant to anything... I mean, others will start making references to that, right? Won't that just piss off your Champion?"

* * *

_MATRIX LEVEL 2: Enemy Servant info obtained! Servant Matrix Information_

* * *

"W-Well ... whatever. Knowledge means nothing if you can't do anything with it. There's a good chance that you and I will never have to face each other." With that final pathetic attempt at a comeback, Shinji turns and starts walking away. And of course he is heading in my direction. As I wasn't hiding, Shinji sees me right off. "You...! You weren't there the entire time, were you? WERE YOU? H-Heh... Well, it's not like you can stop the Invincible Arm—Err... I mean my Champion... Whatever... My victory is all but assured. Cach you later. Oh, and try not to disappoint me." And he leaves, rather distraught, mind you.

The girl in red that has been left alone with me sighs, "It seems that there are a great many Summoners who don't understand the stakes involved." With a shake of her head, she also goes off on her own separate way.

My own Champion appears beside me again. "I hate that little witch. But she's right about that punk not knowing how vital information is. But enough about his stupidity. Be sure that you search the Arena and the campus for info! Remember, you can always count on my nose and ears to point you in the right direction!"

Got it.

Caster squeals, "I'm so happy! For love and great justice, let's get a ton of information on our foe! Be sure to check every nook and cranny of the Arena and campus so you don't miss anything. Also, there might be valuable information that's available only on certain days, so stay sharp!" After her speech, the fox girl disappears.

A fellow player pats me on the back, "You're lucky you got Hackee in the first round. Sucksto be whoever got Tousaka. I don't know her personally, but I hear she's a real queen B. I feel sorry for her opponent." Actually, I happen to know the person she's facing. He doesn't seem to have much confidence in himself either, so our opinions overlap mostly.

Standing in the lobby that entire time is actually pretty tiring. I should go check out the other areas. At the front of the library near the windows, a lady seems to be jumping around in excitement over what I can guess is news that she recently acquired. "Update! Turns out fighting is a no-no in the Arena as well. I tried to sneak attack just now, but the R.I.O.T intervened." The same thing happened to me yesterday, when Shinji attacked me. It's not exactly an update, but more so an extra addition of certainty upon facts.

The loner that told me to stay away from him a few days ago suddenly approaches us, "Hackee attacked you? All's fair in love and war." Well, gee... Thanks, I guess.

Now that I think about it, Shinji mentioned something about an Invincible Armada. I should go check that out in the library.

Wait a second, these players are usually in the library all the time. I wonder if they can help me find out who the enemy Champion is.

"A Legendary Soul who wields dual pistols? Hmmm... I could see that being Date Masamune... Tough question, man. But, it's kind of fun to brainstorm all the possible answers." I'm pretty sure this person wasn't a pirate. Thanks, anyway.

"A Legendary Soul who wields dual pistols? That makes me think of... Billy the Kid? Calamity Jane... No, I'm sorry, that isn't right." His Champion doesn't look much like an old west outlaw. But, then what in the world could his Champion's identity be? In any case, I have to return to my own investigation. I really don't know enough yet.

I'll just skim through the library books, instead...

...These shelves are where all of the school's encyclopedias are kept. There are a number of different reference books from every time and place here.

...These shelves comprise the natural sciences section. Opening one, I se a picture of an old man researching perpetual motion machines in Hawaii... I guess one can only do their best.

...These shelves comprise the literature section. All of the novels here seem to be targeted to underclassmen. Look, a book about sparkly vampires...

...These shelves comprise another literature section. It's nice to see such an eclectic mix of books available without even a whiff of censorship.

...These shelves comprise the sports and recreation section. There seems to be a number of books regarding some fairly obscure sports... Rules for international matches of Kabbadi... Interesting...

...These shelves comprise the folklore and mythology section. The selection of books is overwhelming. The librarian must be really into the subject.

...These shelves comprise the language studies section. There are a number of foreign language textbooks and novels available to the budding polyglot.

...These shelves comprise the cultural anthropology section. The titles of the books here are incomprehensible gibberish to the average person.

...These shelves comprise the music section. All of the books in this section focus on classical music and composers only... Sona...?

...These shelves comprise the religion and political science titles of the books here are incredibly obtuse. Just the thought of reading one makes me drowsy.

...These shelves comprise the art and design section. Judging by the bindings, there seems to be a number of different kinds of volumes available.

...These shelves comprise the history section. It seems like learning about our species's history has become somewhat a fad as of late.

...These shelves comprise the computer reference section. With the library getting a new computer, it seems like the books were moved here for easy access.

And these shelves here... Wait, this can actually help me.

* * *

_-About the Invincible Armada-_

_The name given to the Bilgewater Navy during what is known as the Age of Exploration. With over 100 thousand-ton ships and 65,000 crew members, it almost subjugated all of Noxus. Through the might of its navy, Bilgewater was seen as the -kingdom on which the ships will never settle-._

* * *

I should have a talk with the librarian about this. "I'm sure you know you can save your progress form the terminal menu, but... I suggest you have multiple review files in case something comes up. Good Summoners prepare for death!"

And what about the other student council member? "Press SELECT while in the Arena to view the map. You can't back out of any battles once they initiate, so you'll die if you get defeated." Oh, uh, thanks. I thought that was obvious. You know, people die when they are killed. It's true and that's how it should be.

All right, I think that's all the info I can get on the second floor, I'm going to try the third floor now.

Phreak is at the lobby, I guess this is his usual hang out. So I should note that if I need to talk to Phreak, he'll be right on the third floor. "I heard that you were already assaulted while in the Arena. Such impatience..." Yes, I suppose we are like that. Given that any moment could spell death for us, I think we sort of have a right to be impatient.

On the first floor lobby, I am approached by a player. "How's your investigation coming along? Me, I can't seem to find out anything about my opponent. If my opponent was as clueless and careless as Shinji, my life would be so much easier." Well, not to worry, I haven't found much either. Maybe, that in itself is worrisome. I'm sorry, I won't hold you off from your work.

I head towards the garden and a familiar person stops me on the way, "Hey! Guess what? I came across my opponent while in the Arena, so naturally I jumped them, but... Oh my god! My Champion's special attacks were so AWESOME they made my mind melt. See, he switched his blade to his left hand and then... BAM! Done! He's invincible!" This girl here is giving off a lot of information on her Champion too. I hope she's not related to Hackee.

"Hey Miku, have you acquired any Triggers yet? I still need to go grab mine. I'm not too worried about it. I still have four days left to get them both." You should definitely get those soon, since procrastination is not good for your health, especially when it sentences you to death for doing so.

At Sakura's place the nurse looks at me and robotically says, "I'm so sorry, healing supplies can only be handed out once per round to each Summoner. Please come back next week." Oh, that's all right. You really helped me out before, plus you're cute so that makes up for things.

The garden is empty of people except for me. Since the chapel's doors are still closed, I'm pretty sure I won't be getting in any time soon. I should go check out the schoolyard.

I see a competitor stomping around the field, occasionally kicking sand around from his frustration. What's up with him? "I was just about to get a cipher key when my opponent ambushed me! Is nowhere sacred?" Well, that isn't good. I hope you manage to get the key later on.

I make my way to the Archery Range and I see the female archer still using the bow and arrows. "If you try to get into the Coliseum during the prep period, the R.I.O.T will stop you. Agh, a little more time and I would have made it in!" What advantage would that give you if your opponent wasn't there in the first place? All right, fine. I learned that early entry into the Coliseum is a no go. Since there isn't anything worthwhile here, I'll just go back to the main building.

The student council member in the cafeteria informs me, "Have you got around to buying the Return Crystal? Using one will let you return to campus at any time. You'll want to have at least one on hand." All right, that's helpful.

We hear a hurried yell from our gluttonous Summoner, "Oh. My. God! This sandwich was so delicious that I lost track of the time! I'd better head to Arena right this instant!"

The sales clerk has nothing new to sell, so I should head up to my private room to plan out what we should do in the Arena.

* * *

With the knowledge that no one is going to spy on our conversation in our private room, Caster and I begin a conversation. "Master, did you know? You've had ten perfect matches!" She eyes me with her yellow irises, "The field of play for any strategy-based game requires a pragmatic order of actions. The core idea of both weiqi and mahjong is that one sees the whole of the world from a unique perspective. Trying to anticipate your opponent's move is akin to meditation and fusing the spiritual and the physical. In order to know yourself, you must first know others—Hahahaha, I'm just messing with you. Like I really believe in any of that mystical nonsense. The bottom line is that I think you're beyond awesome for having so many perfect fight! So, keep up your streak of perfection! I, for one, think it's amazing that you avoid taking any damage!" That's mostly because you're protecting me, but I'm glad that you're always all right no matter what happens. I hope that it continues to be that way.

Since, we're done with our contemplating, let's go to the Arena.

* * *

As I make my way down the first floor, a girl questions me about yesterday, "You actually fought Shinji Hackee? So, how did it go? Is he as strong as everyone says he is? Fighting anyone without enough info is suicide. Especially if that person's Champion is strong. If you don't discover a Master's weakness before facing them, you're as good as dead." That is true, which is why I'm doing my best finding information on his Champion. But I won't learn anything if I don't go to the Arena.

The couple that was usually outside of the Mystic Maze's doorway is missing one certain person. "While she was in the Arena, I started poking the campus around for her, but ... I was starting to wonder... Why am I doing all of her work...? Keep this to yourself, OK?" Already, dissent is rising in the bonds between these two. It definitely won't end well for them. Well, best of luck to you anyways.

This is the Arena entrance. Should I head inside...?

Since the Second Floor isn't open to the public yet, but we already have the Primary Trigger... I suppose that we can just train ourselves for today, so let's go to the First Floor.

* * *

_**First Chimeric Lunar Sea - Mystic Maze First Floor**_

_GREED AND LUST COMBINE TO BURST INTO BRILLIANCE, AND LEAD ONWARD TO THE SEPULCHER OF THE SEA._

* * *

We are summoned to the entrance platform and the both of us make our way through the maze. "Be careful, my dear Master."

There is nothing very eventful that happened while we were at the Mystic Maze, so we returned to campus after training ourselves against the enemies for a few hours.

"Is that going to be it for today...?" Yep, let's not push ourselves too hard. We step onto the platform and teleport back to the school.

Bowing down in her seiza position, Caster is snoring rather loudly. Well, she worked hard for today, our chit-chat will have to wait. I check my terminal to see the progress that we've made today.

* * *

_**Today's Results**_

_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Obtained; Second Floor = Pending_

_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 0%_

_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 0%_

_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Pending_

_Champion Status:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: ARCHER?_

_SUMMONER: Shinji Hackee_

_TRUE NAME: _

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM: _

_KEYWORD: Invincible Armada_

_HEALTH = ?; HEALTH REGEN = ?; MANA = ?; MANA REGEN = ?; RANGE = ?; ATTACK DAMAGE = ? ; ATTACK SPEED = ?; ARMOR = ?; MAGIC RESIST = ?; MOV. SPEED = ?_

_? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ? ; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Invincible Armada = The name given to the Bilgewater naval forces during the period of history known as the Age of Discovery._

_The Invincible Armada consisted of an estimated 65,000 men serving on more than a hundred large warships, each of which weighed in at over 1,000 tons. Its might was such that it earned Bilgewater the reputation of being "The kingdom on which the ships will never set."_

_03:_

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01:_

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: CASTER_

_SUMMONER: Miku DIVA Hatsune_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD: Maleficium_

_HEALTH = 380 (+80); HEALTH REGEN = 5.5 (+0.6); MANA = 230 (+50); MANA REGEN = 6.25 (+0.6); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 50 (+3); ATTACK SPEED = 0.668 (+2); ARMOR = 11 (+3.5); MAGIC RESIST = 30 (+0); MOV. SPEED = 305_

_Attack Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ? ; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Maleficium = The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recompose what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recompose the raw materials in one's own body."_

_According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due to the constraints of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!"_

_That is really suspicious though._

_03:_

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Essence Theft [C] = A passive ability that activates whenever any of Ahri's champion abilities deal damage, causing her to gain charges of Essence Theft. Each target that was dealt damage will provide 1 charge, up to a maximum of 3 per ability. Upon reaching 9 stacks, her next ability will consume the charges to gain 35% spell vamp when it deals damage._

_Essence Theft is not expended if her next ability doesn't hit an enemy unit._

_Spirit Rush's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush._

_Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with her summoner spells or items' active effects._

_When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Caster's orb becomes green._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

We learned a lot about Hackee's champion today, this is good. I sure do desire the rest of the week to have this laid back difficulty, but it's not good to wish for such things. We'll get through this together.

On another note, Sakura was really helpful with giving us an extra blanket, which I put to good use by covering Caster's body with it. Satisfied that she's sort of tucked in at this point, I lie down on my futon and close my eyes. Good night.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Day 3 wasn't very wordy, which I liked, but for the next few days... And then the Coliseum... Fun times...


	11. Playing Dirty

A/N: So, there's this new Ahri skin that's not the Fire Fox Ahri skin. It's only theory right now, but Schoolgirl Ahri. Just think about it for one second. Then go look it up, and plead with Riot to make the skin. You can also check out this place here to take a look at a very well done rendition of potential splash art for the skin: danbooru,donmai,us/post/show/1083765/

A/N: You should replace the commas with periods. In any case, I am very excited for this stuff.

* * *

Walking through campus at midday, I can see various NPCs, who appear as busy students, among the Summoners. Not only do the NPCs look slightly different, but their behavior seems a little ... off. Maybe it's their lack of a soul. To them, this battle is just a string of data variables. Within a small group of gathered Summoners, one person stands out like a sore thumb.

"Oh, it's you... So you qualified for the actual tournament as well. I believe that I remarked that we would meet again." It's Andy. The force of his presences overwhelms his seemingly innocent appearance. Before, it felt like he was a wolf let loose in the chicken coop. Now I feel out of place. And he isn't alone. Behind him stands a shadowy figure radiating the same aura of strength. The figure is clad in armor and armed with a sword. His aura marks him ... as a Champion! "...Oh, Garen? Ah, how forgetful of me. Garen. Introduce yourself."

The Champion in dark attire stepped forward, "I am his servant, Garen. I am pleased to meet you, and hope you will be a worthy foe." As the armored figure nods in greeting an enigmatic smile forms on his lips. He is the exemplar of knighthood and, though a Champion, has the same bearing as his Summoner.

...Sir Garen, one of the knights of Demacia's Battle Regiment of Ultimate Soldier Heroism mentioned in the Journal of Justice. It's said that his prowess rivaled Prince Jarvan's and his imbued sword was equal in power to the Prince's spear–It's obvious that he is a Saber-class Champion. It won't be too hard to learn more about him. Maybe I'll discover a weakness of his.

I'm sure Andy is aware of how much information he's given me, but he seems unconcerned. It's obvious that he chooses not to concern himself with such things as subtlety or tactics. For him, if something is destined to be revealed, so be it. From his point of view, his victory is all but assured; his superiority over others reinforced every day since he was born.

"I must take my leave now. I hope to see you again. Please fight with honor and pride." With a polite bow, Reginald and his Champion turn and depart, leaving me somewhat dumbfounded.

"Reginald...? I knew one of the Dinhs would be here, but the scion of the family himself–" With that murmured comment, the murderous glare Lou shot at Andy was almost palpable. "The power of the Holy Grail... I guess the plutocrats of America see a threat in the R.I.O.T. But still, to risk him... Oh well, what was borrowed on Earth will be repaid in Heaven... Things just got more interesting, although my powers as a magus are far superior to his!"

I get the feeling that Andy has little concern for those like us. Without so much as saying hi, the now fired-up Lou Tousaka almost seems to stomp away. I should spend some time looking into Garen's background. I'll head to the library later.

* * *

In the evening, I walk around the classroom to have a conversation to with the people around me.

"If you don't have any information on your opponent, it's almost impossible to land an attack. The enemy Champion may be a Legendary Soul, but you still need to discover who they are." The girl near my desk gave me advice that I sort of already knew. So she isn't much of help today.

"Are you prepared for your fight with Hackee? I'm not ready at all... Argh, this is so hard I want to give up already!" Looks like blackboard girl is going through some hard times. I can't exactly help with that, but good luck anyways!

As for my friend near the window, "Shinji's smiling from ear to ear. Did something good happen?" Excuse me? If he's happy about something then that means something bad is going to happen to me... That's not good.

Rushing out of the classroom, I bump into a familiar person that usually stands outside of classroom 2-B. Sorry. He shakes his hand in sign of condonement and asks, "What's up with Hackee? I heard him boasting in the Library. I don't know what's going on. If you want to find out, go check out the Library." All right, thanks for the advice.

"Ah, a pleasant evening to you. I trust you're doing well, all things considered." As I enter the lobby, a girl in red stops me in my path. "You will never catch even a glimpse of victory if you insist on always running away. However, facing a foe you know nothing about lunacy. In this war, information is everything. To defeat your opponent, learn all you can about them. Their class, skills, even their history... The more info you have, the easier it will be to create a plan and predict your opponent's actions. For now, why don't you go to the library? There's a treasure trove of information there."

Why are you telling me this?

"No reason, really. I just have a feeling that you'll somehow come out on top. Hackee is an idiot, but he has won before. It'll make things easier if he gets defeated early on." Thank you. "I know how hard it is for you to show gratitude. That, and I could be using you, right? Anyway, do your best."

I might learn a few things about Shinji's and Andy's Champions. I should probably listen to her advice and go poke around the library.

Another player is also in the lobby with us. "How's the investigation going? You can't learn everything from the library, you know. You have to grab the tiger by the tail sometimes. I'm talking about fighting them." Oh, because I was just about to say that it was grabbing the bull by the horns. I guess they both mean different things.

The student who's standing outside of the library looks like he wants to say something to me. What's up? "It seems like floors open up between trials. Have you checked out the second floor yet?"

As I enter the library, I see a familiar face with blue hair browsing through the shelves, as if he's waiting for someone. "Hey, look who the cat dragged in. I never expected to run into you—Oh, who am I kidding? Ha ha, I'm just messing with you. The library is the best place to find info. I know all about you, so I expect you to go all out against me. But enough about me. It looks like you're having a hell of a time finding the book you want. Unfortunately for you, I've thoughtfully taken every book about my Champion and hid them! I thought you'd have more fun this way. I hid everything somewhere in the Arena. I wonder if a weaksauce Summoner like you will be able to find them. By the way, what does your Champion want in return for helping you? Money, right? I knew it!"

"No! I only require her hand in marriage, is all." Hackee didn't bat an eye to that statement, so I'm probably the only one who can hear Caster right now.

"Do your best ... while you still can. Hahahahahaha! Whelp, see you around. Good luck. I hope you'll put up a little more of a fight the next time we meet in the Arena. You're starting to bore me!" He exits the stage, probably heading to the Mystic Maze. Oh boy, if I'm going to find more info on his Champion, I'm going to have to take a note about the book being around while I'm there.

I wonder what the librarian thinks about all this. "Did you see the information matrix? Whenever you discover information about your opponent, it will automatically be recorded there.

"Miku Hatsune." A voice that I heard not too long ago grabs my attention. "Congratulations on making it to the main tournament. Your first opponent is Shinji Hackee, I believe. Be cautious around him, as I hear his Champion is powerful. Oh, it seems you don't fully accept that our previous school life was but a convenient farce... Let's see. Since fate has made us companions, perhaps I should explain things to you. Shall I?" Hmm, maybe I should go along with this act to see if I can get some good information out of him.

Yes please, Andy.

"Let's get started. Do you know what a reality marble is? It's a thaumaturgical technique whereby one space is transformed into a completely different space. Some Champions are able to generate reality marbles. As it takes a great deal of energy to sustain a reality marble, most last only a few minutes. The school that housed prelims happened to be a reality marble generated by the Holy Grail! Besides the school as it appeared in the prelims, the current school, the Arena, and the Coliseum... All are individual reality marbles created by the incredible magic of the Holy Grail. To give you an idea of just how powerful the Holy Grail is... Even the most advanced supercomputer couldn't sustain one reality marble this length of time." So the R.I.O.T is kind of like a server that can't be strained, I see.

"All the participants in the Holy Grail War had their memories wiped out upon entering. Then, the Holy Grail's reality marble gave all the participants school personas to inhabit. Summoners had a time limit of four days to realize that they had been tricked into playing a role. Potential Summoners had to pass that basic test to enter into the Holy Grail War." He chuckles, "Although Tousaka seemed to shake off her yoke very quickly. By the way, Mrs. Merrill and David Turley aren't Summoners. They're NPCs with specific roles. The Summoners who did not break free of the fantasy were dealt death. Tragic, but the Holy Grail War itself is a lengthy process of culling the weak. A word of advice. Learn all you can. I assure you the information will benefit you greatly later on." Well, that was a bit lengthy in itself. I guess I did learn something today... Nothing very important, though. Andy is giving a look as if asking whether or not he should go on.

I'm good!

"Indeed... Then, I apologize for my unfair assumption." As that marks the end of our conversation, I explore more of the library.

The student council member here should have something new to say to me. "When you'd like to exit the Arena, either use a Return Crystal, or go back to the entrance. Be advised that your day will end upon return from the Arena."

Going off into the folklore and mythology section I see a book about the Battle Regiment of Ultimate Soldier Heroism.

* * *

_-About Garen-_

_One of the major knights mentioned in the Demacia city-state and often thought to be Lord Jarvan IV's best friend. Equal in skill to Katarina, he served as an adviser to Jarvan IV. He was at odds with Katarina due to her involvement with the opposing city-state, Noxus. Due to his overwhelming nobility and youthful impetuousness, he placed his military ties above all else. It was Sir Garen's conflict with Katarina that eventually led to Jarvan's downfall. It was in the grudge match of Demacia vs Noxus that Garen fell, slain by Katarina._

* * *

Before I could think over this information, a classmate taps my shoulder. "By the way, I saw Shinji walk off with some book. Can you believe he actually reads? I think it was ... a book about pirates?" This confirms my suspicions, she is a pirate! I don't really know how that helps me though. Do you have any ideas?

His response gets interrupted by some odd chuckling at the corner of the room, "I got it, I got it! I know the class of my opponent's Champion! Victory shall be mine! Bwa ha ha!" The student council members in the room quickly go to the source of the noise and quelled the maniacal laughter. I suppose this is where I take my leave.

Exiting the library, I come face to face with the anti-social player of the game. Hello, there. "Hackee is such a hack. A little bit of flattery will get him to spill his guts." Oh, that's actually pretty helpful, though I won't use it because I think sucking up to a person like him isn't a very good idea.

On the third floor, I discuss with Phreak about my current predicament. "So Shinji Hackee is hiding info from you? He must have hid it really deep somewhere." And that's all the help I can get from you... I appreciate it...

Down the hallway, the almond-skin girl is standing near the windows again. Does she have anything to tell me? "...I—I must find the one. The one my professor spoke of." Professor? Well, there won't be any benefit from thinking any more about this, so I'll just leave.

As I was about to reach the first floor, Lou snaps her fingers at me to garner my attention. "If your Champion isn't strong enough, go to the chapel and do a Mastery Alteration of the Soul." She shoos me off without saying or explaining anything else. Thanks, I guess. But what is this Mastery Alteration?

At the first floor lobby, I see Father Morello, it seems like he wants to talk to me. "You already have a cipher key... Excellent. You'll soon get the other one at this rate. The second floor is where you'll find the Secondary Trigger. Head to the Arena. You should be able to go to a new floor. I've said my piece. Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Have you set foot in the chapel yet? The system's jurisdiction doesn't penetrate that far, but ... you can strengthen your Champion there Well, I've said my piece. Go and slaughter to your heart's content." Um... Yes... I guess...

To my left, Mrs. Merrill is apparently waiting rather impatiently for the conversation between me and Morello to end. Since it just did, I approach her with the kendo sword in hand. I'm not very sure how I was able to carry this everywhere with me without getting exhausted, but it was fun... "Ah! My beloved kendo sword! You actually found it. Thank you." I gave Ashe the kendo sword. "Um... By the way... I hate to ask you for another favor, but... Miku, do you think you can do your lovely teacher one more teensy favor?"

Sure, why not?

"Really? Oh, thank you! Truth be known, I really need a tangerine, stat! There should be a tangerine on the second floor of the Arena. If you could get it for me before the end of the first round, I'd be ecstatic! If you manage to get it, I'll give a fabulous decoration for your private room. Good luck!" A tangerine? But why would there be a tangerine in the Mystic Maze...?

Caster appears before me, "Let's do it, Master! We wouldn't have to go out of our way much and we can get some quality decorations for our love nest~!" I don't know, it still feels rather odd. She pats me on the shoulder while giving me a thumbs up. I don't have a choice in this, do I?

Also, in the lobby is another classmate and he walks up to me wanting to tell me something obviously important, "Hey, I just saw Shinji bolting towards the library. Man, that guy's like an open book." Speaking of books, I'm going to have to find one later.

Right now, though, I should go pay a visit to the chapel. I can feel that I won't be stopped from entering the place this time. Going past the nurse's office another player stops me on my way to the church. "Have you been to the chapel yet? After the prelims it's become a totally different place... I suggest that you head over there and see the changes for yourself." You were able to get inside before? You somewhat have my envy; what's it like there? You know what, I'll just go see for myself.

Flower girl is in the garden, yet again. Does she have any more romantic meanings of flowers for me, today? "The school buildings are always chaotic. I understand why, but it's nice to come here and relax." Yes, I understand your feelings, this place is certainly relaxing for any purpose. After making short conversation I head to my destination.

I push open the heavy door to the chapel and go inside, where it is dark and eerily silent... I get the strange feeling that this place is completely cut off from the rest of the world. There's no one in the pews. As I get used to the dim light, a flash of colors hurts my eyes. Those two women, they don't act like sisters. And why are they here anyway?

"Hey there, welcome to the chapel. You're here to perform a Mastery Alteration of the Soul?" The woman with long red hair voices her statements to me.

"Ah, you're that... What was it again...? Odd, I can't remember the last time I forgot something. Well, it's not like the details matter. And the more test subjects the better, I always say. Welcome to the Eden of the East. I assume you're here for a Mastery Alteration of the Soul?" The woman with short blue hair and glasses adds on.

Mastery Alteration of the Soul? What is that supposed to mean? Realizing I have no clue as how to answer, the red haired lady continues talking. "You don't know what the Mastery Alteration of the Soul is, but you came here anyway? Amateur." I'm sorry, I really don't understand... What is it?

The girl pushes up her glasses to respond, "Mastery Alteration of the Soul? What is it, you ask? Hmm... Simply put, you link your soul to your Champion's. When a Summoner's rank increases, we can strengthen the link. That's done by hacking into each soul and choosing what to improve." They introduce themselves to me; red-head is Nika Harper also known as Nikasaur and blue-head is Miyuki Mitsuhashi also known as Shurelia. Odd how the sisters have varying surnames...

* * *

_**Tutorial -Mastery Alteration of the Soul-**_

_In a Mastery Alteration of the Soul, you can improve your Champion's stats by using the Mastery Points earned on Mastery Pages when leveling up. In addition, once a certain number of Mastery Points (MP) is used, your Champion will acquire powerful special skills. Be sure to strengthen your Champion before each Elimination Battle!_

* * *

The red haired lady nods in agreement, "Well, it's like my sister said. My job is to perform Mastery Alterations made possible by various events." Sister... Are these two really related? I was about to ask if they were really sisters, but a sudden wave of hatred from the two stops me. "You get the gist of it, right? If you want to do a Mastery Alteration of the Soul, let me know. As for that creature over there, she's totally useless, like 8-track tapes or the C:\ prompt."

"And you're lower than dirt. Don't screw up or the Moon Cell will come down on you ... again."

"Gah! How many times do I have to tell you that Summoner was at fault ... that time! They specifically told me to do quasi-legal Mastery Alterations, so I added a few ... extra skills."

"Laugh now, but it wouldn't be funny to the one who lost because of your towering incompetence. Listen well, girl. If you value your life, do not put any trust in that -thing's- abilities. If I were you, I'd stick to regaining the spiritual statuses your Champion may have lost."

The red-headed sister is less than useless... Actually, it's more like Nikasaur isn't really suited for this particular task. Even a pseudo-magus like me can see that. For some reason, I thought all things Champion-related were the preserve of Shurelia—

"What was that? Oh yes, I'm far more skilled at Mastery Alterations than Nika. By a factor of ten or so..."

Nikasaur grumbles, "I hate having to take Miyuki's abuse every day. I'll try to control my rage ... for now." Even as she says that, I can see veins popping out on Nika Harper's clenched fists. But aren't you exaggerating a little? I mean ... ten times? I'm amazed that Nikasaur didn't immediately throttle Shurelia after her snide and offensive comment.

"Why are you so surprised? And I wasn't trying to be snide, merely honest. In this case, shutting up and accepting her place is beneath me is the only thing Nika can do."

"Grrrrr..." Nikasaur gnashes her teeth in rage. But if Shurelia is so talented, why isn't she doing the Mastery Alterations?

"I have other things to attend to. Not to mention all of the stuff Randuin dumped on me... Right now, I'm simply keeping an eye on my lowly sister so she doesn't accidentally kill someone. So just ignore me. If you need to perform a Mastery Alteration of the Soul, ask the monkey over there."

As I approach Nikasaur, I notice that she seems to be at the brink of becoming an attempted murderer. I think changing the subject is a good idea. "Well then, what do you say we try a Mastery Alteration right now?"

Yes, let's do that.

Hmm... So there are three masteries focusing on different categories of combat. All right. Since I have four points right now, I'll put three of them into Mental Force, giving Caster three more Ability Power and one point for Summoner's Wrath so it could help me cast my own spells, apparently. I look to the fox girl next to me and she nods in approval. All right, I have decided.

Nikasaur summons a keyboard and monitor made out of pure green data and starts to type very quickly onto it, I'm guessing this is how she observes and makes alterations to the mastery page. An aura of red data surrounds Caster as she floats into the air; the ground somehow shakes rather violently until a red flash overwhelms us all. As the supposed destruction settles, Caster slowly hovers back to the ground, smiling, "Good news, Master! I've gotten back another skill! All our fights will be that much easier!"

"What now? Need another Alteration?" No. I shake my head since I just dumped all of my stats onto the current masteries. Thank you, I suppose it's time for me to depart from this church. Good bye.

There's something going on in the garden. When I go to look, I see Shinji causing trouble ... again. It appears that Shinji is being thrown out of the chapel after angering that rather tall man.

"A chapel is for quiet reflection. I do not know who your god is, but you should know that much."

"Sorry, my bad! I'm an atheist... Swear to god!"

"...Hmph. I have always believed that the Japanese were polite. I guess I was misled. Leave this place at once. The gates of heaven will remain closed to the unbeliever. It appears that in your haste to learn how to fight, you forgot to learn dignity and respect." The mysterious man takes his leave into the chapel.

Hackee grunts, "I really hate old geezers like you, always talking down on me! When it comes time to fight, you can bet your ass I'll be teaching you a thing or two!" Frustrated himself, he and his posse take their leave as well.

Walking aimlessly around the schoolyard, I meet up with another classmate. "By the way, where did you Command Seal appear?" Well... "Nice, your left hand. Mines... Uh, it's a tramp stamp. You don't know how embarrassing that is." Ooh, that probably hurt a lot when you made a contract. I don't even want to think about it anymore. I'm sure you'll get used to it, so have fun with that.

A female classmate was standing near us, she seems to be sweating a little. "My Champion got angry at me and told me to train my body instead. He means well, ha." Oh, training's good. It's also annoying, like grinding, but you have to do it to get better.

...Since there is no one in the archery range, I find myself at the school commissary conversing with the gluttonous student there. "Heads up, you! Word has it that they'll be serving super-spicy bean curd soon. I can't wait!"

The black clothed student also in the cafeteria has something to say to me, "Oh yeah... Have you swung by the nurse's office yet? The nurse hands out free stuff occasionally, so I suggest you stop by when you have the time." Oh, I have already received my item for this week unfortunately, so this advice is a bit of old news now... Awkward... Yes, I should just leave.

* * *

"Ah, it's good to be home! I think we've both earned a nice, long break, my dear Master." After exploring the academy grounds, we return to the private room assigned to us. Even though this room is probably the only safe area in this place, I can't bring myself to relax. This bloodbath known as the Holy Grail War. Me being recognized as a user-magus despite my amnesia. And being given a Champion who is capricious at best... I get it. My nervousness isn't being caused by confusion, but comes from the fact that I'm the only sane person present in this madhouse.

Caster sighs, "By the look on your face, I think it's safe to assume that you're not thinking about me at all..." What do I do now? If Lou Tousaka is right, the only way to leave this place is to win the Grail. But I'm not nearly strong enough to do that. The only way to survive, to not die, is to take down opposing Summoners one by one until only I—

"Oh, for the love of—! Turn that frown upside down and look this way! And if I were you, I wouldn't start worrying so much until you REALLY start getting your hands dirty!" The voice coming from beside me snaps me out of my black study. On a platform made from several desks sits my Champion in an uncharacteristically demure manner. "OK, moping time is over! You're pretty weak right now so it's not a good idea to fret over just one thing.

"The silver lining of an evil curse;

An elder courtesan bought at auction;

There is always hope in despair!

"...With that said, you shouldn't burden yourself. It can be painful to worry alone, Master." Funny, but Caster doesn't seem annoyed at her pitiful Summoner. Rather, she's trying to cheer up someone she sees as a rather depressed noble. While I truly appreciate her attempts at cheering me up, her metaphors definitely need some work.

Her voice performs a rather soft giggle, "It's about time I got a chuckle out of you. Oh, Master? Now that we're here alone, we should introduce ourselves in more detail." I have to credit Caster's smile with easing my considerable stress. Also, her suggestion of more detailed introductions is a pretty good idea. When I made the choice to have Caster as my Champion, there wasn't a whole lot of time to get acquainted. "OK, I'll go first. Of course, due to various rules and T Regulations, I can't tell you my true name, but it resembles that of a fox-eared maiden with an ancient and honorable origin, which surprises even me! But please do not hesitate to address me as Caster, OK? Ah, but 'honey' would be so much nicer, don't you think? Eek! Did I just say that out loud?" ...Was that last part supposed to be a joke? It didn't really sound like one. I wonder: Is Caster really this ditzy, or is it just a facade? Either way, I need to stay on my toes. But disregarding all of that for the moment—

I am a girl, you know.

Oh, "Honey", you do remember that I am but an innocent girl. "Oh, I know! Please, don't think bad of me or see me as a rival! Though unworthy I may be, I will serve you with all my heart and soul in any way you choose! In that ... and in many other things ... gender has no influence on my dedication to my duty!" Her voice rises to extraordinary levels, as if to emphasize her last statement. Champions are theoretically superior to humans, being Legendary Souls and all, so I guess the differences between genders mean very little to them— "To be honest, it is somewhat easier to have a male as a Summoner. But! If the idea of doing certain ... things ... bothers you, I'll make everything better with my magic! So just relax a little. You know, like you're taking a nice cruise through the Guardian's Sea or something!" ...Cruise through the Guardian's Sea? Try clinging to the aft railing of the Titanic... For the sake of my fragile sanity, I should stop thinking too hard on what she just said. I should change the subject...

What do you mean by "T Regulations"?

What are "T Regulations"? "Oopsy! I really shouldn't have said anything about those—U-um... How do I put this without... Well, T Regulations allow—I-I mean, they allow to perform certain kinds of naughty acts with—I see what you're trying to do, but I have more self-control than that! And anyway, haven't you ever heard the saying 'A gentleman never asks and a lady never tells?'" While her enigmatic smile gives away nothing, the fact her ears are totally stiff seems to be a subtle warning to drop the subject. In the face of Caster's ominous silence, a slight nod of agreement is the only answer I dare to give. "Ah, it's nice to see that my Master is so incredibly perceptive... Well, if you follow T Regulations, certain lascivious imagery and language is allowed, even encouraged, but once you go beyond them, things get very violent, gory, and there are a lot of boobs and such...

"It's your turn now, Master! Even if your memory is muddled, I'm sure there's something you can share!" While I'd love to tell her something about me, I cannot recall a single thing about my past. All I know for sure is my name and that I am a student. Memories of my family, my friends, even my dreams for the future, are all clouded over. "Ah...! I'm so sorry I brought it up! D-don't worry about it, Master! I'm not worried that you don't have any memories now! I know that you'll get them back eventually! But there's no guarantee that when your memories come back that they'll be good memories. Actually, I have the feeling that it'd be better if you never get them back—"

...I'm probably imagining it, but Caster sounded slightly dejected just now. It's almost as if I somehow unintentionally blew off her attempts at encouragement... "I understand now. Let's leave discussions about the past for the future! In both love and war, you need a superior attitude and a superior state of mind! Oh yeah! We'd better get going! While I'd love to keep talking, the time for my Master's first battle has arrived! We need to keep our break times to a minimum and focus on preparing for the Elimination Battle. We can engage in more blissful conversation once we stomp that sleazy little punk." Caster gives me a mischievous grin... It's not like it affected me or anything, but I do feel better now. Right now I need to focus on surviving because if I die, Caster will be forced to share my fate. I'd never forgive myself if I let that happen to her, especially after all she's tried to do for me.

* * *

Walking down the hallway to the Arena, my terminal beeps to inform me that it has a new message.

* * *

_:: The second cipher key has been generated on the second floor._

* * *

The second key has been created I need to get it before the battle three days from now.

As I walk down the first floor hallway, the girl standing outside classroom 1-A remarks, "Hackee must be desperate to expose his Champion's identity like that. Here, knowledge is power. The more data contained in your Information Matrix, the better it is for your Champion." That is true. I have been doing pretty well at finding information on his Champion.

Down the wing, I see one-half of the couple again but this time it's the girlfriend being left alone. Hello, see anything today? "There was this stuck-up boy who came by earlier. He probably talks to himself in the mirror..." Hey, I just because some bad people talk to the mirror doesn't mean that all people who talk to mirrors are bad... I mean, it looks like I talk to the mirror when Caster is invisible, but that is not the point! "He looked kind of irritated and was talking to himself. Something like 'I get it now!'..." This is troubling, but I won't find out anything if I don't go to the Maze to check on him now. See you later.

This is the Arena entrance. Should I head inside...? It's time we should go to the Second Floor.

* * *

_**First Chimeric Lunar Sea - Mystic Maze Second Floor**_

_GREED AND LUST COMBINE TO BURST INTO BRILLIANCE, AND LEAD ONWARD TO THE SEPULCHER OF THE SEA._

* * *

"I can feel their presence close by, Master. That sense of death ... it sends shivers down my tail. It'd be a real pain in my tail if they caught us as we returned to campus, so let's just deal with them now. Master, we should try to find that book that idiot sea slug hid around here before he finds us," she chuckles before adding on, "Let the hunt begin."

This area, although visually similar through hallways and rooms made out of data cubes, is surrounded by what appears to be debris from ... ships. This is going to get interesting, I feel.

After battling a few Inspires, I see a four block room with an item folder inside. I go to both sides of the hallway that corner the room but it seems like it's not connected to the level. Why is that? I put my hand on the wall that's facing towards the derelict room, and suddenly find myself falling through the wall and face planting on to the floor. Ow... Wait, there are invisible walking blocks? Caster nods as she helps me up. I wish I was informed of this sooner...

In any case, we are standing in the secluded room and I activate the blue item folder. That really hurt, you know... I have obtained a Return Crystal. Well, here's one thing I can use to escape a bind if I must. "I LOVE the feeling of anticipation before you're about to open up an Item Folder..." I know you do, and I would have to agree on that.

Back at the hallway, we see an orange data gate that is blocking us from advancing further. Caster suggests, "Master, did you know that there might be a key to open this gate? It would probably be somewhere here, so please let's look around for a bit." All right, let's take a look around. In an area that kind of segs from the main hallway lies a thin pillar sticking up from the ground with a diamond-shaped crystal placed on top of it. However, it won't be very easy to get to the device since there's a seahorse-like enemy program in the way.

Caster engages the enemy. My terminal tells me that this thing is called a Viper and it's a pretty weak foe. After a single bout, the Viper disintegrates into the air. "What a waste of time." Now that there aren't any obstructions, I go over to the small pillar and activate the switch.

Running back to the blocked point, we see that the gate has been opened and we continue on our path. There is another apparently disconnected hallway from the main path. Fully prepared this time, I walk through the walls with no problems. This extra space seems to be just a very long staircase that's descending to the unknown. At just about the end of every flight, there is a Caix program waiting for us. I hope that whatever is down here is worth all the extra legwork... At the bottom of the staircase, an Item Folder stands idly in the corner of its room. I open the folder and my terminal beeps, telling me that I have just gained 1000 IP. Oh, I guess that's nice. "Treasure... Get!" Hey, Caster... You're chest is touching... Ahem. A-anyways, let's go back up to the main trail.

A purple bull-like enemy program is in front of us at the place we return to. We should be careful; This thing called a Cluster Horn uses a variety of attacks in an order that we haven't seen from the others yet. Caster engages. After a rather difficult battle, Caster manages to pull through. I use the power imbued into my Phoenix Scarf to help her feel a bit better; it was called Summoner Heal. Oh, so that's what it does. "Now, onward to the next one!"

We travel further through the floor and we encounter a fork in the path. Taking the left side, we get stuck behind another orange gate. I suppose that means I should go over to fix that on the right side, then.

While on the other path, Caster stops me and sniffs the air a bit, smiling, "Master, there's a hidden passageway here! The smell of treasure is definitely in the air. Let's GO!" This time, it is her guiding me to the Item Folder; going through the invisible walls with ease and elegance... I just can't do the same since I'm always worried about falling off of something I can't see. Ugh, this theory is getting me weary... "Presence of a treasure chest confirmed, my dear Master! That spineless jellyfish probably would love to hide something in a place like this. Let's investigate!" She is correct. Beside us is a red Item Folder, that probably means that this item is pretty important.

Opening the folder, I obtain ... a Faded Journal. There it is. The book that Shinji was so desperate to keep hidden appears to be some sort of diary written on sheaves of parchment. It is so old that the ink has begun to fade, but I am able to read what I believe is the name of ship, the Shock and Awe, the names of several islands, and the partial manifests of hijacked ships. This must be the ship's log of a pirate that sailed the high seas. It must've been constructed with a fairly powerful program since Shinji was obviously unable to delete this folder and had to hide it here.

"Wow, it's the scoop of the century! Although the fact her true name is unreadable makes me a sad vixen... But there's a lot to be learned from this little missive. We've done it, my dear Master!" Caster cheers for me, I bet this is just one of her ploys to butter me up and then do some– "Rare item, get! " N-no, that place is dirty! T-this is soooo em-embarrassing! Caster~, n-no! Do-don't do this in public...! Ahem... After a few tender moments, Caster lets go of my body and sniffs the air again. I drop down, rather exhausted.

"...Damn! I didn't expect you to find it so easily, Miku. And I went through all of the trouble of bringing it down here... Oh well, I'll just have to take it back now." Shinji is nowhere in sight, he's probably in the floor somewhere heading towards us. Let's move, Caster... Help me up, please.

Inside of the hidden room I see another switch that looks identical to the one we saw earlier. I activate it and the gate on the other side of the fork opens, probably. Also in the room is another red Item Folder. This one gives me the Saint's Monocle.

Walking out of the hidden passage, I encounter Shinji and his Champion not so soon after, "...Heh! You must be getting really desperate if you're searching for it in a place like this! Anyway, too bad for you. You came all this way just for me to take that book away from you."

"Ah, it's that little punk! The divine hammer, the punishment of Heaven, come forth to dispense justice! As a figure of divine authority, allow me to show you how potentially lethal leaking information can be!

* * *

_**Tutorial -Predicting Actions 02-**_

_Based on your Information Matrix's level, you will be able to see more of your opponent's chosen actions. Be sure to use the information you've gathered to its fullest and devise a plan of action to defeat your opponent!_

* * *

The battle begins. "I will not let you harm my Master!" Caster gets in front of me.

"That's fine, I'll make you fear me through my overbearing strength!" Shinji gives off a disgruntled smirk.

The battle is intense, especially with the R.I.O.T immediately noticing this fight, but this time I have a better idea at what's going on and we're putting up a great fight. Caster and I aren't losing, but it's not like they're losing either. After our two cooldowns worth of attacks, the R.I.O.T breaks us up.

"N-no way... How could I possibly get hurt? D-don't start getting cocky now! And anyway, the R.I.O.T is watching. I'll be victorious in the end!" He disappears with his Champion, probably by the use of his own Return Crystal.

The fox girl glomps me and rubs my cheeks with hers, "Huh... That little twerp is really the lowest form of plankton. But I did get something of value from our fight. First off, I can say with supreme confidence that book is a ship's log. Oh yeah, and about that ship's battery that Champion just used in our fight–If she's that skilled in using vehicles in her favor, then that means she must be a Rider!"

* * *

_MATRIX LEVEL 3: Enemy Servant info obtained! Servant Matrix Information_

* * *

She separates her face from mine, staring directly through my eyes and into my soul. It's kind of embarrassing to stare right back at someone who's twenty centimeters away from my face. "Now that we tracked down the book shrimp-boy tried to hide, it's OK to go back now. Unless you want to keep going and try to find the Trigger today? I vote for going back and resting, though..." ...Sorry, Caster. I really want to go a bit further for today, I really feel that the Trigger isn't that far away. She closes her eyes and leans forward. Wait, wait, wait. I-I don't think I'm emotionally prepared for this! The fox girl passes my face and blows into my ear, "Just as I expected of you, Master~!" Ow! Caster! That hurt... I rub my ear to feel if there are any bite marks, I must be beet red right now. Help me up again, please.

Exploring further into the realm earned us another red Item Folder. This time, I have obtained a Tangerine. This must be the thing that Ashe wanted me to get for her. And after some more foreplay that I should really anticipate at this point, we continue on with the level. Speaking of which, when we battled another Cluster Horn, we gained another level. "Another level up...? Man, Master you're just so damn cool!" What that bull-like program was guarding is another red Item Folder. I am just getting a lot of rare items, today aren't I? I have obtained another Formal Wear called an Exorcist Blade.

Near the end of the map, we encounter two Cluster Horns at the same time. Caster, without any fear, fights against them and wins rather easily. Wow, she's so ... cool. I guess that's the best way to put it, even though the enemies are easily twice her size she isn't afraid of them and I guess she trusts in herself ... no ... trusts in the both of us enough to know that we can pull through. "This is getting pretty fun, Master!" As it turns out, the two Cluster Horns weren't only guarding the exit to leave this place, but there is also a green Item Folder to the side.

* * *

_**-TRIGGER OBTAINED-**_

* * *

I have obtained Trigger Code Beta. "Triggers, GET! Or cipher keys... Why do they have two names, anyway? If we want to insure we find the Triggers in the future, we had better thoroughly scour the Arena. With this we're good to go!" All right, Caster. Let's go home, you deserve a good rest.

We walk onto the diamond shaped platform and return to campus. "That was incredible, Master!"

* * *

At night, Caster sits in the seiza position on the platform of desks"I was ready to annihilate that jerk, but he's still hiding something. If we can find more information in the future, we'll have more to act on. Scour the school, Master !" My terminal beeps and I check the progress we've made today.

* * *

_**Today's Results**_

_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Obtained; Second Floor = Pending_

_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 100%_

_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 100%_

_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Obtained_

_Champion Status:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: RIDER_

_SUMMONER: Shinji Hackee_

_TRUE NAME: _

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM: _

_KEYWORD: Invincible Armada, Logbook_

_HEALTH = ?; HEALTH REGEN = ?; MANA = ?; MANA REGEN = ?; RANGE = ?; ATTACK DAMAGE = ? ; ATTACK SPEED = ?; ARMOR = ?; MAGIC RESIST = ?; MOV. SPEED = ?_

_Attack Power = 9; ? = ?; ? = ? ; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Invincible Armada = The name given to the Bilgewater naval forces during the period of history known as the Age of Discovery._

_The Invincible Armada consisted of an estimated 65,000 men serving on more than a hundred large warships, each of which weighed in at over 1,000 tons. Its might was such that it earned Bilgewater the reputation of being "The kingdom on which the ships will never set."_

_03: Logbook = The sailing logs of a renowned explorer who successfully circumnavigated the globe._

_The logs themselves are illegible, with pages cracked and flaking. However, it seems that the author of these logs was a ship's captain who made their name as both an adventurer and fleet commander._

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Strut = Gains an additional 25 movement speed after not taking any damage for 7 seconds, increasing thereafter by 4 every second up until reaching 70 bonus movement speed._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: CASTER_

_SUMMONER: Miku DIVA Hatsune_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD: Maleficium_

_HEALTH = 380 (+80); HEALTH REGEN = 5.5 (+0.6); MANA = 230 (+50); MANA REGEN = 6.25 (+0.6); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 50 (+3); ATTACK SPEED = 0.668 (+2); ARMOR = 11 (+3.5); MAGIC RESIST = 30 (+0); MOV. SPEED = 305_

_Attack Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ? ; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Maleficium = The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recompose what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recompose the raw materials in one's own body."_

_According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due to the constraints of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!"_

_That is really suspicious though._

_03:_

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Essence Theft [C] = A passive ability that activates whenever any of Ahri's champion abilities deal damage, causing her to gain charges of Essence Theft. Each target that was dealt damage will provide 1 charge, up to a maximum of 3 per ability. Upon reaching 9 stacks, her next ability will consume the charges to gain 35% spell vamp when it deals damage._

_Essence Theft is not expended if her next ability doesn't hit an enemy unit._

_Spirit Rush's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush._

_Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with her summoner spells or items' active effects._

_When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Caster's orb becomes green._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

Well, I suppose it's time to go to bed now. Caster, though we do get to sleep in the same futon, I would enjoy some rest. After some pouting and complying we go to bed. Good night.

* * *

A/N: The yuri just got amped up, yo. And I am enjoying it. Anyways, everything should be back on schedule. So expect something next week.


	12. A Surprisingly Boring Day

A/N: Hey, everyone. I have a new idea for a champion. I'll call her ... Komisomah the Pretentious Artist. She is a dps melee champion. Her attire is a black and white striped t-shirt with jeans and a messenger hat worn backwards. Or the headwear could be a beret, whichever the case. She wields an enlargened filbert paintbrush and fights with it as if it was a polearm.

Passive: Unfinished Work = For every three attacks, Komisomah covers her opponent's face with the black paint on her brush. This causes them to be blind for a short period of time.

Q: Rejected = Slams a painting onto an enemy, causing them to be unable to move or attack for a short duration.

W: For A Tower = Paints a line on the ground and summons an impassible wall from where it was painted. It will only last a short duration of time.

E: Strokin = Speeds to the back of an enemy, and stabs them with her brush so they get launched to where they're facing.

R: Tank! = Cross map ult. The Thinker statue will fall onto a marked place dealing true damage and slowing whoever gets hit.

* * *

Classroom 2-A, evening, I hear Lou's opponent speaking with the others in the room, "I think Hackee's up to something. I just saw him skulking around his desk. He stands out so badly that no matter how furtive he tries to be his actions are easy to see." His desk? At the back row near the windows, this is where Shinji sits. Shinji's desk is disturbingly organized, a reflection of his obsessive-compulsive personality.

The blackboard girl nods, "Just now I heard Shinji cackling to himself, saying something like 'I've got it...'" Ugh, this guy really doesn't want me to face him, huh...

My friend near the window sighs in relief as he sees me, "Phew, I finally got my Triggers! How about you, Miku...? Oh, I see. You and Shinji are pitted against each other. That's kinda rough." Well, that doesn't really matter much since I have both my Triggers, too. We can celebrate after this week!

Exiting the classroom, I meet with the female classmate that is usually standing right outside of it. "Obviously the Holy Grail doesn't exist. But aren't you curious how far you can get in the War? I've trained for this. I won't lose." Is that ... a good enough reason to risk your life...? She waves me off.

Off to my side, I hear another peer grumbling, "There goes Shinji running around again. You'd almost think he was working hard..."

The student beside him shakes his head along with the former. "Shinji is running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I get it, tomorrow's a big day." What is he doing now? I'm getting very worried.

At the other end of the hallway, the usual student that stands near the windows outside of the library looks out to the school grounds rather bored, "Isn't Andy just a prince? Yeah, as in, literal royalty. He's the son of the Dinh royal family. He and Shinji are both princes of their domain, or they think they are..." Well, I do suppose that belief can be rather hazardous when it also affects pride, so ... yes, that is a problem with them.

I enter the library and see the librarian at her usual station. "In order to survive the Holy Grail War, you need to write often and monitor your information matrix. The prep period ends tomorrow. So, good luck! May the Holy Grail continue to illuminate your path.

Going down to the history section of the bookshelves, I find a piece that talks about the Shock and Awe.

* * *

_-About the Shock and Awe-_

_A 16th century English-like set of dual pistols. Originally named the -Pelicans-, the weapons' names were changed to reflect the crest of its chief benefactor. Many accounts place it at the location of a number of raids against Ionian shipping interests._

* * *

Well, that's about all the text says of the Shock and Awe... So it's her pistols and not her ship... "The locations of the Triggers, also known as cipher keys, are intuitive. Namely, the Primary Trigger is on the first floor, and the Secondary Trigger is on the second floor. So the first cipher key is on the first floor, etc." An NPC is talking to me and another student beside me, right now. Well, there isn't much to learn here since I already know of this information anyways. I appreciate the thought though.

"I've made gathering my Triggers my top priority, since you can't even enter the Coliseum without them." Yes, I have also gathered the Triggers necessary to get to the Coliseum. I think I should go now.

Exiting the library, I encounter the unfriendly player again. How are you? "You and I may fight at some point. It's stupid for us to talk." All right... Then, I'll just go.

Since I'm pretty worried about what Shinji is up to, I ask around to see if they have any information on him. "Shinji? I saw him loitering around the nurse's office earlier. I wonder what he was up to," the girl outside of the teacher's office tells me.

The person whose lovestruck with Cristina should know what was going on at her place. "I wonder what Shinji was doing by the nurse's office? He seemed kind of panicky..." And talking with Cristina isn't going to go anywhere since she isn't the type to talk about other players.

Under the first floor, the gluttonous student apparently hasn't seen Shinji at the food court. "Oh, do you have any Formal Wear? You can buy some here, but try searching the Arena first." Thanks, but that's not the information I need of the status quo.

As I walk up the flight of stairs, the student council member at the food court also advises me, "Both Ether Powder and Ether Shard will heal your Champion's wounds. I highly advise that you keep some around just in case things go south on you." Acknowledged.

At the garden, the flower girl muses to herself, "I find the sound of the fountain to be soothing. A shame it's in the middle of the battlefield." I suppose that means you're too dazed at the moment to notice Shinji, hmm? Oh well. If you can't notice me, then it must mean what I said is true.

What about the two sisters? Inside of the chapel, Shurelia remarks, "You should be in the Arena training instead of talking with me. You're still far too weak." That means ... no, right?

Nikasaur notices me in despair and quickly asks me, "Want to do an Alteration?"

...OK, since we're here anyway, let's do it then. Caster suggests that I should start getting this new mastery point in Sorcery. And ... wait, I can return all the points that I have and start over with them? Oh, so that's why they're called Alteration. Then since I apparently don't have the Summoner Spells required to use Summoner's Wrath at the moment, I'll convert that point to complete the rank in Mental Force.

The keyboard and monitor, pillar of data, and earthquakes return as a result of my confirmation and I feel that my Champion has grown even stronger. Caster giggles, "Oh dear Master, you've given me the best gift of all... A level-up in your love!" I smile back.

"What now? Need another Alteration?" No, we should go and see what Shinji is doing. Thank you.

I guess that Shinji isn't around and that I'll have to face him in the Mystic Maze again. Walking down the hallway to the Arena, The girl outside of classroom 1-A claps towards me, "You must really scare Hackee. Hacking the Arena is a good way to incite the wrath of R.I.O.T. If R.I.O.T finds out what he did, the penalty he'd receive would be ... severe." Oh, so that was illegal? Now that I think about it, it should be. Then it is his fault for being very telling about himself.

Further through the wing, I see the both sides of the couple here today. "Uh... I was doing research on my honey's opponent when I realized I knew nothing about my own... Fortunately my Champion is pretty powerful, so I'll be all right for now, but later on..." I see the boyfriend is still having troubles.

What about the girlfriend? "Thanks to my wonderful darling, I got a bunch of information on my opponent! I didn't do anything, but he somehow found out the true name of my opponent's Champion... I know you're jealous. Who knows, someday you'll find someone as wonderful as my darling!" Blissfully unaware, as usual. I've wasted enough time, I should head to the Maze.

The moment I tried to enter the Arena, it felt like I ran into a wall and I was flung backwards. It seems someone put up a barrier. My Champion appears before me, "Hold up there, Master! Someone put up a barrier here! I can only think of one person degenerate enough to do something so cheap..." Caster disappears just as quickly.

"Hey there! Looks like you've been hitting the Arena pretty hard. Toughen up yet? I was bored, so I decided to set up a few little surprises here and there. My bad. I'm actually doing bottom feeding Summoners like Miku a favor. The Arena is a dangerous place. But if you must enter the Arena, you'll need to track down the two magic sigils I set. However, once you make it to the Arena, I'll crush you like a cockroach. Show up if you dare. See you later. Oh, and where are the magic sigils, you ask? Find them yourself, loser!" Shinji leaves the scene with a rather pompous walk.

The fox girl reappears, obviously frustrated, "Argh! What a pain in the ... tail! Master, I'm going to put a death curse on that annoying insect! I'll apologize for killing someone outside of the Arena later! Once we find those sigils, the barrier should disappear. I guess he's just stalling for time. We need to find the two locations he said he set the sigils! It shouldn't be too hard ... I hope." She sighs before going invisible again.

I understand your frustration, Caster. But don't count me out just yet! I remember that everyone was saying something about Shinji fooling around with a few places. Those places are: His desk and the nurse's office! I feel that my chest and stomach are being grabbed right now. Caster... Not now. I think she's praising me, but she is going to have to do it in a less ... sexual way.

She grabs onto my hand and drags me to the nurse's office. Outside of Cristina's room, I see a peculiar purple slip on the door. It's radiating purple data, in a way. I'm sure that this is one of Shinji's sigils. I'm not sure how but one of the sigils used to make the barrier has been deleted. "Master, I found one! Wow, this magic sigil's a joke. I could erase it with a flick of my tail. Oh, Master~! Have you ever given any thought to pressing at all? Pressing it will bring up a list of places you can travel to without any effort on your part!" So it's like teleporting... I like that. Let's try it out. I press the that's on my terminal and a list comes up.

* * *

_Select Destination_

_3rd Floor_

_2nd Floor_

_1st Floor_

_Commissary_

_Chapel_

* * *

Obviously, I should go to the second floor.

Wow, teleporting is pretty cool. I don't need to walk as much either. Interesting... I enter classroom 2-A again and I see the purple sigil on Shinji's desk. Just like before, Caster makes the other sigil used to make the barrier delete itself. "All right, we finally got rid of those pesky magic sigils! Master, you really are the greatest!" Oh, it was nothing. "Wait a sec. That little punk's human, but he still pulled off that trap in the R.I.O.T? How..."

Maybe we should take a break in our room, Caster?

* * *

When we enter, Caster sits upon the desks again, making a relieved face. "Don't worry about your mistakes; it was your first time after all. You still have my love and respect! It was just beginner's ... un-luck...? Our next foe is that fashion victim, right? Don't worry, I can take him!" Was she remembering about the fight yesterday? I weren't winning against her, but we weren't losing either. I'll make sure to take better care of you.

* * *

After spending some nice quiet time together, I activate the fast-travel system again and teleport to the first floor. This is getting really fun. In front of the Arena's entrance, I meet with Shinji again.

"Hmph. They got here faster than I expected. But all that means is they didn't collect much treasure." He speeds his way into the Mystic Maze after he's had his word.

This is the Arena entrance. Should I head inside...? Let's go to the Second Floor, since there are some pretty strong enemies over there and I'm sure that's where Shinji is. Let's face him, together.

* * *

_**First Chimeric Lunar Sea - Mystic Maze Second Floor**_

_GREED AND LUST COMBINE TO BURST INTO BRILLIANCE, AND LEAD ONWARD TO THE SEPULCHER OF THE SEA._

* * *

A chuckles comes from Casters mouth, "Let the hunt begin." And hopefully finish this time.

After some time exploring the Mystic Maze, we didn't encounter or even see a trail of Shinji. "I'm sure we've already discovered everything. Shouldn't we leave now?" ...Actually, I do agree with you here, Caster. There's nothing much to do here other than to get to the other side... So I guess that's what we're doing. Let's return to campus.

How odd, I thought there was going to be another duel between us.

My Champion yawns as we walk onto the diamond platform, "We managed to survive the day, my dear Master."

At night. "You can't fool me with cheap tricks...! He won't be the only Summoner to set up obstacles like that outside the Arena. But, as long as you're with me, Master, I'll knock down all the obstacles in your way! Ah, the prep period ends tomorrow. If you don't have your cipher keys, remember to get them tomorrow." I shouldn't lose them either, though I'm not very sure how I could. Maybe if I had a magnet with me or something... I open my terminal to check the status of my Information Matrix.

* * *

_**Today's Results**_

_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Obtained; Second Floor = Pending_

_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 100%_

_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 100%_

_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Obtained_

_Champion Status:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: RIDER_

_SUMMONER: Shinji Hackee_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD: Invincible Armada, Logbook_

_HEALTH = ?; HEALTH REGEN = ?; MANA = ?; MANA REGEN = ?; RANGE = ?; ATTACK DAMAGE = ? ; ATTACK SPEED = ?; ARMOR = ?; MAGIC RESIST = ?; MOV. SPEED = ?_

_Attack Power = 9; ? = ?; ? = ? ; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Invincible Armada = The name given to the Bilgewater naval forces during the period of history known as the Age of Discovery._

_The Invincible Armada consisted of an estimated 65,000 men serving on more than a hundred large warships, each of which weighed in at over 1,000 tons. Its might was such that it earned Bilgewater the reputation of being "The kingdom on which the ships will never set."_

_03: Logbook = The sailing logs of a renowned explorer who successfully circumnavigated the globe._

_The logs themselves are illegible, with pages cracked and flaking. However, it seems that the author of these logs was a ship's captain who made their name as both an adventurer and fleet commander._

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Strut = Gains an additional 25 movement speed after not taking any damage for 7 seconds, increasing thereafter by 4 every second up until reaching 70 bonus movement speed._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: CASTER_

_SUMMONER: Miku DIVA Hatsune_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD: Maleficium_

_HEALTH = 380 (+80); HEALTH REGEN = 5.5 (+0.6); MANA = 230 (+50); MANA REGEN = 6.25 (+0.6); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 50 (+3); ATTACK SPEED = 0.668 (+2); ARMOR = 11 (+3.5); MAGIC RESIST = 30 (+0); MOV. SPEED = 305_

_Attack Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Maleficium = The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recompose what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recompose the raw materials in one's own body."_

_According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due to the constraints of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!"_

_That is really suspicious though._

_03:_

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Essence Theft [C] = A passive ability that activates whenever any of Ahri's champion abilities deal damage, causing her to gain charges of Essence Theft. Each target that was dealt damage will provide 1 charge, up to a maximum of 3 per ability. Upon reaching 9 stacks, her next ability will consume the charges to gain 35% spell vamp when it deals damage._

_Essence Theft is not expended if her next ability doesn't hit an enemy unit._

_Spirit Rush's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush._

_Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with her summoner spells or items' active effects._

_When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Caster's orb becomes green._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

So, nothing's changed. Let's go to sleep, Caster. It won't be good if we fight while we're tired. Caster nods and lies down alongside me. My back is facing her now, since I'm not very sure if I would get any sleep from seeing her sleeping face. It's pretty cute... But she is just as dangerous as a vixen as she usually is when she's awake. Even without much effort, the fox girl has wrapped her arms and tails around me. It is comfortable, but I'm sure that I won't be able to escape from this bed even if I struggle... Oh, well. This really isn't the time to think about that. Good night.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I noticed that I got the stats wrong for MF, and I changed some of it. There's not much else to say, but I do get excited for the Coliseum battles. I actually have to work for those. Also, please leave some feedback.


	13. Treasure Maze

A/N: Let's get my creative juices together and make a new Champion for League of Legends. Again. Now. This one will be named ... Elizabeth the Cat Burglar. She's a catgirl that works as a burglar; so yeah, that's about it.

Passive: Prance = Ignores unit collision, if not in battle for 8 seconds, she'll turn invisible.

Q: Always Works = Elizabeth throws a cone of knives out that snares whoever gets hit and decreases their armor/magic resistance.

W: Kleptomania = Whenever Elizabeth attacks an enemy champion, she steals 5/10/20/40/80 gold per strike.

E: No Traces = Charms everyone within a certain radius for a few seconds. Does magic damage.

R: Priceless = Elizabeth takes the most costly item on a champion and sells it immediately.

* * *

At midday, my Champion appears before me sitting on my desk. "Are you totally prepared for the Elimination Battle tomorrow? Once it begins, we can't go back! The enemy Summoner is just a bully, but his Champion's a tough woman. Still, I know we'll win!" Yes, winning is for the best of our interests.

* * *

My friend that usually lies on the window sill approaches me at the evening of the day, "Tomorrow's the day, Miku! How're you holding up? If we both win, we might fight each other next. I still wish you the best." The same to you, good luck.

While we are having a friendly discussion, the chalkboard girl and the other female player are also having their own conversation. "When the Holy Grail War is over, I'm going to profess my feelings to the one I love... What's with that look? I refuse to die! My determination will not be vanquished!" My friend and I both share a moment of quiet chuckling.

Chalkboard girl shrugs, her voice seems to be weary, "You know what, though? It's just a game. If things get bad, I can still just cut the connection. So what's there to worry about? I need to chill out." Hmm, I hope she'll be all right for tomorrow...

Entering into the second floor lobby, I meet up with another player standing around there. "Tomorrow is the first Elimination Battle. People are getting antsy. What about you? Have you given any thought to what happens to losers? I sure haven't." Right, neither have I, and I don't plan on losing. I need to go research some topics, bye.

The girl by the library's window seems to be worried about something. "I wonder if some Summoners really do lose by default when they aren't able to find their cipher keys. Oh, I'm not talking about you, of course. Hahaha!" Well, I already have mine, so I don't need to worry about that. Are you the one that's having a problem? You seem to be quite nervous. It doesn't look like she wants to talk anymore, though; I'll just leave her be then.

The student council member whose usually behind the library's counter greets me as usual when I arrive athenaeum, "Each week, you'll be required to record a new information matrix. When you confirm your opponent's true name, the fourth tab in the information matrix will unlock. It's not a requirement that you learn your opponent's true name, but it will make things easier." Fourth tab? I look at the matrix on my terminal again and look at the information I have on Rider and Caster; Rider's matrix level is three and has three out of four tabs filled and Caster's matrix level is one and has one out of four tabs filled... I don't know much about my Champion, do I? Maybe I should talk with her more.

As I was checking the matrix, another one of the student council officers approach me, "Have you obtained both cipher keys yet? If you don't have both of them, you won't be able to enter the coliseum. Better double check!" Yep, I do have them both. I can't lose them, right? Not unless I have a magnet, right? She shrugs at that question, then hesitatingly nods. I probably shouldn't do anything dangerous.

I'll go looking for the bookworm that's usually here to talk to me... Oh, hi there. How are you doing? "My preparations should be perfect, but I can't help being nervous. Shinji is your opponent, right Miku? He's a schmuck, but his Champion is rather powerful." Yes, that is true. He pats me on the back and gives me a thumbs up. Hehe, thanks.

Also, hidden behind the shelves stands another classmate who's usually the disturbingly loud person in the room, I wonder what she's doing. "The preparation period ends today. I thought I'd be fully prepared, but my Information Matrix isn't full." Well, that's also true for me. I'm not very sure how I'm supposed to get the last one, but my status report yesterday did say that I've already achieved getting all of the information from everyone. I should probably go research some more...

After getting to the third floor, I come into contact with Phreak, "So tomorrow is the day of your Elimination Battle. Is there anything you still need to do? If you do not have the cipher keys yet, you must retrieve them by the end of the day!" That's true, but I do have the keys, so there's nothing to worry about.

I walk down the left wing of the third floor and see the almond-skinned girl. Um, hi there. "So, tomorrow is the day of the Elimination Battle. Two unicorns enter the ivory shore's waters in harmony, and only one receives the crown." That's an ... odd way to put it, but yes, that will happen. I'm going to go now... Good bye.

Seeing Lou on the roof gives me a relief of some sort that I can't really explain. Glad to see you here. "Tomorrow's the Elimination Battle. It looks like your memories have yet to return. Your opponent is a Summoner from a magi family. Don't underestimate him TOO much. I can't wait to see the results of the match-up between the blank slate and the game champ.

Fast traveling to the first floor, Ashe is waiting impatiently for me. "Ah! You brought me a tangerine! Thank you oh-so-very much!" I give her the Tangerine. "And here is your decoration, as promised! Be sure not to lose it or anything!" I have received Ashe's Lamp in return... I wonder how this will look in our room.

A male student at the first floor lobby greets me, "Hey Miku! Are you ready for your elimination battle tomorrow? Hopefully we'll both win!" Yep, good luck with tomorrow.

I make my way towards the garden, but the girl infatuated with her Champion stops me in order to complain about something. "I love my Champion and all, but sometimes ... he just doesn't listen to me. You and your Champion actually respect each other? Mine is so hot that I can live with the disrespect." I guess if you're OK with that kind of relationship, then I suppose it's all right. Good.

Just as I was about to reach the garden, a worried voice catches me once more. "I'm still not used to all of this and time's running out. I'm just going to have to man up. I'm going to have to find a way to survive all of this. I have no intention of dying just yet." The person infatuated with Cristina is obviously anxious about tomorrow, I'm sure you'll do fine. Entering the garden, I find no one around in the tranquil place.

Oh, I'll just go to the schoolyard then. "Tomorrow's the Elimination Battle... Finally! What do you think the coliseum looks like?" I shrug to the person standing around on the sandy field. I haven't ever played this game before, so I know even less than you.

"Damn it...! I'm still missing a cipher key! Good thing I checked," a female user passes by us, probably heading straight to the Arena. That reminds me, I should pay a visit to the commissary.

There, I am approached by the student council member that is stationed at the cafeteria. "Tomorrow's the big day. Did you get everything you need? You'll still be able to shop tomorrow, of course, but it's better to prepare in advance." Oh, yeah. I'll be checking what's on sale today, so no worries about that.

"OK. Healing items, check! Formal wear, check! A ton of curry bread, CHECK! Are you here to stock up on stuff, too? I recommend the curry bread. It's awesome." All right, sure. I'll look into that, bread man.

Oh, there's nothing new in the store, but I can buy some bread with the spare change that I have. After the transaction I teleport to the second floor and head to our room.

* * *

The decorations that Ashe gave me are actually quite nice. The two lamps are oriental table lanterns and they complement the platform of desks quite nicely... Is it just me or is this place looking more like a shrine now?

"Ah~! Master, how you look under this lighting now is making my hunger grow in exponential rates! I just want to eat you up right at this moment." Oh, Caster. You and your jokes. "I'm not joking..." She grabs my chin, leaning in closer. Wha-wha-wha... "However, through my observation, I can see that you're not yet ready for some truly lewd activities. In any case, we should improve our love nest even more by adding more decorations to this room. I am positive that this Ashe person has even more favors to ask us and she'll reward us with more than quality adornments. So please accept any request she has for us, so then our love nest may become greater than anything other one in history!" Haaa... OK, OK. I'll do it, I'll do it. Just don't touch there, like you said before I'm not mentally prepared for this yet. All right, that's enough small talk for today, let's go to the Mystic Maze!

* * *

At the left wing that leads to the entrance of the Arena, the girl near classroom 1-A voices her thoughts aloud, "It seems like a lot of people here are motivated solely by the thought of winning the prize. I hope that their resolve holds once they realize the true nature of the Holy Grail War." Hmm? The true nature...? What do you know about the war? But it seems like at this point she isn't willing to say any more. Shooing me down the hall.

And down the hall is where the couple is at. Ugh, so oogie. "I was so busy looking after my honey that I was only able to obtain my two Triggers." Oh, that's ... not good.

How's the girlfriend doing? Are you going to have any troubles with tomorrow? "Huh? My Coliseum battle? Thanks to my darling, I'm going to win for sure!

"Shinjiii. What did I say earlier? I won't work without reward."

"What? You want more money? You greedy money-grubber!"

"Complement accepted. I'm a pirate mercenary. The brighter my pile of gold the more gusto behind my gun."

"All right, already! Jeez, just hold your horses!" He appears to be thinking rather critically right now. "...I hacked into the Arena and got it to generate more treasure, so..."

His Champion turns to face me, "Ooh. Why hello, little girl. Fancy meeting you here."

"Miku! Y-you're eavesdropping on me...? W-well, whatever. Now you know. Some treasure was generated on the second floor of the Arena. My Champion gets stronger the more she gets paid! Well, if you want any, you better get there before me."

"Hmm. Bold words, Shinji. But can someone like you really snatch all the treasure first? No, you can't! You're nothing more than a hapless, twisted knave!"

"You just called me a knave? You don't get to talk to me like that, you ungrateful Champion! OK, Miku. Meet you there. Even if you get there first, all of the treasure will be mine! Ahahahahaha!" He runs into the Arena, with his Champion quickly pursuing.

The fox girl reappears beside me, "Only a stupid person loves money that much. But we're the ones who will look stupid if we let her power up, so let's go get in their way!" Caster. "I mean, I want treasure, too..." OK, then let's go. To the Second Floor of the Mystic Maze!

* * *

_**First Chimeric Lunar Sea - Mystic Maze Second Floor**_

_GREED AND LUST COMBINE TO BURST INTO BRILLIANCE, AND LEAD ONWARD TO THE SEPULCHER OF THE SEA._

* * *

HUNTING

-Treasure Hunting-

* * *

_**Tutorial -Treasure Hunting-**_

_Due to Shinji's hacking, you'll have to participate in a treasure hunt on the 2nd floor of the First Chimeric Lunar Sea. During this event, for every item folder found by Shinji, his Champion's strength will be increased a certain amount. Thanks to Shinji's interference, the locations of the folders will change. Find them before someone else does!_

* * *

"Be careful, my dear Master," Caster puts herself in front of me immediately. We're going to battle already?

Shinji laughs as we walk down the purple blocks, "So you came after all. Don't worry; I'll keep the extent of your greed a secret, Miku. Since we're both here, why don't we have a little competition to see who can find the most treasure? Haha, I'll be sure to go easy on you, so no need to take this thing too seriously!" Shinji runs down the ramp.

The pirate follows up excitedly, "All right, let the treasure hunt begin! Run like your life depends on it!"

Caster chuckles, "The treasure is all MI—I mean, my dear Master's!"

* * *

1 point

-TREASURE FOUND-

* * *

Shinji got somewhat of a head start since I didn't know we were sprinting for this treasure, "All right, this is the first one... Money really does make life better!"

I can hear the voice of his Champion reverberate through the floor, "Ah, the feel of treasure makes me tingly all over!"

"Wow, they're really good at picking up litter!" Isn't that right, Caster. But we have to catch up to them or we're going to let that miss over there get too powerful.

* * *

1 point

-TREASURE FOUND-

* * *

On my terminal's map I see that they take the fork in the road that leads to a dead end. "OK, here's number two... This is way too easy."

"Yeah, but that's not going to be nearly enough..." The sound of a woman whining makes Caster roll her eyes in frustration.

"...Damn, aren't we the greedy one? Hahaha! You guys are way too slow!" We'll see about that.

"Wow, those two are truly imbecilic..." I concur, I just hope there aren't any more like them in the future. There is another fork and I take the one that has a dead end since running over there and back shouldn't make us lose our place on this race.

* * *

1 point

-TREASURE FOUND-

* * *

I obtained some ... Pirate Booty.

"Yay! Treasure secured!" Due to their cockiness we were able to slip past them at the previous fork and now the rest of the treasures ahead are ours to keep.

Shinji, I'm sure, is cursing us right about now, "Damn, they're fast!"

"Tch, we've been passed." You've only just realized it, huh, pirate lady?

Caster takes my hand and we make our way through the maze. Oddly enough, the enemy programs avoid us as if we're the plague but attack Shinji and his Champion as if they're not. How fun, even these programs are helping us. "I am sure that they do not want to incur the wrath of breaking our bond," Caster holds up our connected hands. We happen upon another Item Folder in a room with two Caix programs.

* * *

1 point

-TREASURE FOUND-

* * *

I've obtained another Pirate Booty.

"Yay! Another treasure secured!"

"There's something fishy going on here! You're cheating, aren't you?" Shinji's starting to break down, from what I can hear.

Just as Caster was about to bring me to the final Item Folder, I stop her in place by refusing to move my legs. "Master?" Hey, Caster, what's say you that we fight them right now? "Seriously, Master? Are you sure that you want to?" Of course! I know that we can win this fight against them. I can feel that we definitely have the advantage here. I grip her hand. "Hmm... I'm not very sure..." Come on, it's to make up for what didn't happen yesterday... All right, fine. I put her hand on my chest and she gasps. You can feel how fast my heart is beating, right? Please, trust in me. Oh, she's getting red, it's probably because she's getting excited at the prospect of fighting those two. "...Since you seem so determined... And you rewarded me with something else, I believe that it's time to show them how much you've grown." Thank you, Caster. Also, what do you mean by som—

"Ack! Master, it's them!" She points over at the two figures who apparently just finished their latest enemy program.

The Champion tips her three-pronged hat, "Oh-ho, hello there. Let's have some fun!"

Surprisingly different from the reaction that his Champion is giving me, Shinji curses at the sight of me. "Crap... So Miku, you somehow managed to make it this far. Well, I have to give you kudos for keeping up with me. It's impressive, especially for one of the proletariat. But this is where your pathetic struggle will end. You've bumped into me, after all. Sorry, but it's game over, man! All right, get going Bounty Hunter. You got your treasure, so get to work!" His pointer finger aims at me as if he was demanding my head.

The pirate sighs as she readies her flintlock pistols, "Jeez, what a pain in the ass. And by the way, this miserable little pittance hardly qualifies as treasure. Oh well, as this is my job... No hard feelings little girl!"

Caster swoops in with her orb and the battle ensues. Even with the R.I.O.T blocking our vision ever so slightly, anyone could tell that Caster was winning against Rider. All of the pirates attacks were dodged and countered by the fox girl's spells. Her attacks are so elegant that it appears like she's dancing in the middle of the battlefield, while still conquering her opponent in this duel. After our three bouts, the R.I.O.T stops the battle.

Shinji angrily grunts as he grabs his arm, "N-no, not that! Damn it, how could I—Hey, don't get so cocky! Anyway this was a thousand year fluke! Rider! What in the hell were you thinking, losing like this? You were holding back, weren't you?"

The pirate lady pauses for a moment, probably thinking over her response. "Holding back? Of course I was."

"What?" Exasperation is all I can described Shinji being as at this point.

She sighs, "Even if I were to actually take this seriously, I did the best I could ... all things considered... At best, I'm just a hired gun. I can't do much more than what I'm told. And anyway, you haven't paid me yet."

He grabs onto her collar and shakes it rather violently"A-are you saying that it's my fault that you lost?"

Rider doesn't stir, rather she seems kind of aloof at this point. "Not exactly—But if that's how you see it, then maybe there's some truth in that regards? To be perfectly honest, I'm not really satisfied, but there's no need for you to worry about that, cherry boy! Running out of ammo because of someone's magical deficiency can't be helped, so I kind of expected this!"

"Sh-shut your hole, you trigger-happy bitch! We lost solely because of your recklessness! There's no way in hell you're better than me! You know that, right? RIGHT?" He's scratching at his head with both hands. Yes, he is definitely breaking down.

"Um, is it really a good idea to say stuff like that? Even in this form, I'm nothing more than a merchant. I won't mince words when something of value is at stake."

"Ugh... I-I'm not listening to you! Stop talking and let's get out of here. You'd better win next time!"

"Aye aye, roger wilco, and whatnot. Just be damn sure you have enough ammunition on hand, got it? Being in debt goes against everything I stand for." Shinji activates a return crystal and they disappear.

Caster relaxes, indicating that the two have officially left the Maze. I also calm down after the battle. Just when I do so, my heart rate gets sped up again because the fox girl decided to give me a very tight hug. "Yay! Master is so cool!" Yep, there's the attack from Caster. Hey, why don't we go looking for the last, uhh, Pirate Booty. After dueling with three Cluster Horns, we find the final item folder which happens to also be near the exit.

* * *

1 point

-TREASURE FOUND-

* * *

..."Hmm, the fact that we're not competing over this diminishes the fun, somewhat." I think I understand. Well, since we did what we needed let's go back home and celebrate our victory for tonight. "We managed to survive today, my dear Master."

* * *

"Tomorrow's the Elimination Battle, my dear Master! I'm gonna grind that jerk into paste! Uh, he'd be miso soup, then. Shinji Hackee soup..." Before Caster goes any further, disgust forms on her face as if she just ate something rotten. "Aaanyway, tomorrow let's review our information in our private room, before the Elimination Battle." As per usual, I check my terminal for today's status report.

* * *

_**Today's Results**_

_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Obtained; Second Floor = Pending_

_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 100%_

_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 100%_

_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Obtained_

_Champion Status: Treasure Hunting = Completed_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: RIDER_

_SUMMONER: Shinji Hackee_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD: Invincible Armada, Logbook_

_HEALTH = ?; HEALTH REGEN = ?; MANA = ?; MANA REGEN = ?; RANGE = ?; ATTACK DAMAGE = ? ; ATTACK SPEED = ?; ARMOR = ?; MAGIC RESIST = ?; MOV. SPEED = ?_

_Attack Power = 8; ? = ?; ? = ? ; ? = ?_

* * *

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Invincible Armada = The name given to the Bilgewater naval forces during the period of history known as the Age of Discovery._

_The Invincible Armada consisted of an estimated 65,000 men serving on more than a hundred large warships, each of which weighed in at over 1,000 tons. Its might was such that it earned Bilgewater the reputation of being "The kingdom on which the ships will never set."_

_03: Logbook = The sailing logs of a renowned explorer who successfully circumnavigated the globe._

_The logs themselves are illegible, with pages cracked and flaking. However, it seems that the author of these logs was a ship's captain who made their name as both an adventurer and fleet commander._

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Strut = Gains an additional 25 movement speed after not taking any damage for 7 seconds, increasing thereafter by 4 every second up until reaching 70 bonus movement speed._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: CASTER_

_SUMMONER: Miku DIVA Hatsune_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD: Maleficium_

_HEALTH = 380 (+80); HEALTH REGEN = 5.5 (+0.6); MANA = 230 (+50); MANA REGEN = 6.25 (+0.6); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 50 (+3); ATTACK SPEED = 0.668 (+2); ARMOR = 11 (+3.5); MAGIC RESIST = 30 (+0); MOV. SPEED = 305_

_Attack Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ? ; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Maleficium = The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recompose what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recompose the raw materials in one's own body."_

_According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due to the constraints of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!"_

_That is really suspicious though._

_03:_

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Essence Theft [C] = A passive ability that activates whenever any of Ahri's champion abilities deal damage, causing her to gain charges of Essence Theft. Each target that was dealt damage will provide 1 charge, up to a maximum of 3 per ability. Upon reaching 9 stacks, her next ability will consume the charges to gain 35% spell vamp when it deals damage._

_Essence Theft is not expended if her next ability doesn't hit an enemy unit._

_Spirit Rush's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush._

_Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with her summoner spells or items' active effects._

_When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Caster's orb becomes green._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

Let's go to sleep, Caster. I think we're both tired here, so yes, let's do all the thinking tomorrow. Good night.

* * *

A/N: It's been a few weeks, but I'm still not done with the next chapter. It's mostly because I've been not writing it, but it's also the point where it departs from the source material and I have to think up some creative juices. Oh, well. I guess.


	14. Welcome to Summoner's Rift!

A/N: I'll spare you the words this time, since this is the longest chapter that I've made yet. Enjoy. Also, here's a quiz: Try and figure out who I'm referencing and I'll give you an internet.

* * *

It's midday at classroom 2-A. "Today is the Elimination Battle. I hope you're fully prepared." When I turn back to look at the person speaking behind me, I see Morello standing there. Right, the Elimination Battle is today—a day that will be the last for either Shinji or myself. Will someone really die today? I mean... Even though I can say the words, the idea that someone's going to die is just too surreal. It can't be reality. "Come to me when you are ready. You can do something trifling like stop by the commissary if needed." Apparently finished, he opens the door and lets himself out. All right. This is the very first Elimination Battle. Let's go ... fight Shinji on the battlefield.

* * *

_**Tutorial -Information Matrix 02-**_

_On the day of the Elimination Battle, you can review the data you've collected on your opponent in your Private Room. If you complete the Information Matrix on your opponent, you will be given the chance to raise its level to E (EXTRA). If your Matrix is at E, you'll see more of your foe's moveset as well as see how they will use their Ultimate Phantasm._

* * *

Evening time has come, and the school is oddly empty. Void of life from anywhere whatsoever. That is, except for those who are not participating in the tournament like the clerk at the school commissary or the ... er Flaming Sisters at the chapel.

Speaking of which, Shurelia is as cynical as ever. "You came for a Mastery Alteration before your fight? My aren't you the cautious one?"

"So, want to do an Alteration?" asks Nikasaur. Sure, I think it's better to be safe than sorry. Being at level six now, I have six mastery points and I should spend the last one by increasing Sorcery's rank to 2/4 from 1/4.

The lasers and earthquake returns, I'm prepared this time since I'm sitting down on one of the benches here. "Good news, Master! I've gotten back another skill! All our fights will be that much easier!"

"What now? Need another Alteration?" the redhead inquires. No, I think this is good enough for today.

OK, I think I'm set for today. All that's left to do is to discuss strategies with Caster in our private room.

* * *

"Huh? The Perfect-o-Meter stopped working? Wha—? You maxed out the counter? M-Master, you are a king of fighters! You've actually exceeded the number of perfect battles tracked! I'm truly impressed. Forgive the Weiqi reference, but you're almost good enough for the title of _Honinbo_! Here is a little memento to mark this special occasion. It's a little something I knitted in my spare time." You knit?

Before I could say anything else she hands me an item called ... Nine Tails. I gratefully take the item Caster had, for some mysterious reason, tucked into her bosom... I've been wondering about this for a while now, but where does Caster keep all of her stuff? Could her sash actually be a gateway to another dimension? It's even red...

"What an interesting observation! But some things are better left unsaid, so let a girl have her secrets, OK...? What I don't get is why you don't apply your intelligence to starting a romantic relationship with—When it comes to affairs of the heart ... and body ... you are my most formidable adversary." I ... am? I'm sorry, I'll try to understand the ... affairs of the heart and body more this time.

In any case, why don't we start organizing our information? The Elimination Battle has finally come. After I go to the Coliseum, I'll face Shinji in battle. One of us will die. I hope the information that I've collected is accurate. I should review it.

Shinji Hackee. A friend of sorts from the prep period who I just can't bring myself to hate. The weapon that his treasured Champion wields is...

She dual-wields pistols.

That's right. When I got a taste of her power in the Arena, She was dual-wielding old-fashioned pistols. She and the socially retarded Shinji made a good pair of troublemakers. She's like his wild big sister. Also, Shinji hid the note that he found from his Champion. What did the note say her Ultimate Phantasm was...?

The pistols.

Though the paper was old and the handwriting scratchy, I could read her weapons' names—the Shock and Awe. From her attacks, I deduced that she captained a ship, and that's when I realized her class was Rider. Although Shinji was pretty relaxed at first, he's gotten more on edge as I've gained more information. He's been downright childish at times, like when he blocked me from entering the Arena. And slowly but surely, I pieced together the true identity of Shinji's Champion. Her true name is probably—

Miss Fortune the Bounty Hunter.

* * *

_MATRIX LEVEL E: Enemy Champion Info Obtained! Servant Matrix Information_

* * *

Miss Fortune is a renowned pirate hunter who famously is able to shoot multiple bullets with two flintlock pistols simultaneously. A woman who gained instant fame after commandeering her own ship and crew at the age of sixteen. At any rate, it's a lucky thing I figured out her true name before the Elimination Battle. Shinji may be a fool at times, but there's no arguing that he's a hacker of incomparable talent. I hope these tidbits of information can bridge the difference in our skill levels—

* * *

Now that we have all of our information, let's go to the Coliseum.

At the first floor lobby, Father Morello is standing in front of the supply closet stationed there. The doors behind him are covered by a film of purple data and ... data chains. I'm not very sure how else to describe it. "You will now enter the Coliseum and confront the opposing Summoner. Are you ready? Remember, the only way to leave the Coliseum is to win. If you are ready, I will open the gate." I take a look at the item Caster gave me earlier; it's a good luck charm but whatever it's made of, Caster refuses to tell me saying that it's a secret. However, a good luck charm is a good luck charm, I place it back into my pocket after examining it.

...Let's enter the Coliseum.

"The way to the Coliseum is now open, young Summoner. I wish you the best of luck and hope that you will return. Remember: It's kill or be killed."

The film over the doors disappears as it accepts the Triggers I uploaded to the server. There's an electrical sign above the entrance, I don't think it's just me but did the storage room just turn into an elevator? In any case, the doors open and I walk inside.

* * *

"Look who didn't chicken out and run away. Oooh right, I forgot following directions is all you're good at." Shinji, Rider, Caster, and I are all standing on a descending platform, a transparent wall separates me from my opponent. I suppose this is to not stop us from attacking each other before we reach the Coliseum... Not only that but sixteen other people are in the same position. Two pairs of Summoners and Champions are on my left, and two pairs of Summoners and Champions are on my right; the same applies to Shinji's side of the field. What's going on?

"Get a clue, huh? Well, you can't say I didn't show you how awesome I was in the prep period. Never in a million years are you going to defeat me. Shoulda ran away when you had the chance!"

I won't know unless I try.

Shinji walks right up to the wall dividing us, annoyed, "...Excuse me? That's some bull! Did you forget you never got the best of me at school, like, ever? How many times do you plebes have to be reminded that you'll never be on the level of a genius like me. But, I guess I better get used to it, since nobody here can defeat me. My Champion the Bounty Hunter and I are completely invincible." He paces back and forth. "Man, you have some seriously shitty luck to have gotten paired with ME in the first round. Don't worry. Since we're such good friends, I'll make sure you go out with a big bang—Oh, hey! Check out my great idea! You've gotta hear this. Ready?"

...No thank you, I'm pretty sure the next words that'll come out of your mouth is a waste of our time anyways.

"You really want to fight me, huh?" Shinji sighs, "...You're a freaking idiot. I feel sorry for you. All this new power at your disposal is giving you an inflated ego." He turns to Caster. "Hey, Champion. Why don't you try talking some sense into the head of your stupid Summoner?"

Rolling her eyes and smirking, Caster glances at me, "You're so kind for extending the gift of your friendship to a moron like this, Master."

Caster has definitely lit Shinji's fuse. "Whaaa...? How dare you speak about me like that! You're just a Champion!"

"Hahaha, they have a point, Summoner," Rider chimes in with her two cents.

Understandably frustrated, Shinji turns to his Champion. "H-hey! Whose side are you on?"

"Your side, of course. You paid me, so I'll fight ably by your side. Letting them throw the match would not satisfy either of us. I dislike giving less than my full effort." Was that Shinji's big idea? "Let your winning instincts take over. Everything's better if you fight for it—food, women, victory." Women? "Besides, we're villains. That means if nothing else we're allowed to be splashy. If you're going to be a villain, might as well be as flamboyant as you please. Don't hold back."

"I'm not a villain! D-don't call me that, you ... evil woman!"

She laughs the insult off, "Hahaha! Temper, temper, little one! You've got big balls for being such a tiny man. I admire that." Rider rubs his head as if he was a child.

"Hey, stop! I said stop! Don't pat my head, you baboon! And you reek of alcohol!" I have a feeling that Caster just thought of buying some sake from the clerk at the cafeteria.

...They're perfect for each other. I know Summoners and Champions are paired by compatibility. Will their chemistry be constructive in battle? The elevator rumbles to a halt. This must be where we're going.

Getting out of his tantrum, we all walk straight up to the divider. "...Hmph. I was going to spare your life if you surrendered. But since EVERYBODY insists, I'll show you the vast difference in our abilities until you cry for mercy. Once the Bounty Hunter's culverin makes Swiss cheese out of you, it'll be too late!"

All of us exit out of the platforms and head to our stationed headquarters. The Coliseum doesn't look very much like a coliseum; it more so resembles a heavily forested park with three different paths paved out. Our base is properly structured though, everything around us is surrounded by somewhat blue structures. Some of them look like statues carrying staffs with crystals on the end. It's almost as if they're guarding the structures behind them. One very large structure is ... holding a giant diamond with a blue light inside; around the diamond are six statues of what appears to be wizards floating over the structure. What are these for...?

WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT

A rather loud female voice grabs my attention. I don't know where it's coming from but apparently this place is called Summoner's Rift. How about that?

"Yo. What's up? I'm Aranarth," a rather tall man with glasses waves at me to get my attention. Um, hello, I'm Miku. "Yeah, this is Pnk3P13, Peace4lyphe, and Jcblatt." He points at the other Summoners that were on my side of the platforms; a redhead with freckles, another glasses male but shorter, and a thin but tall young teen. "We'll be your teammates for this round." Teammates? "...Well, yeah. This is a team game." ...I'm sorry, I don't know very much...

The redhead curses, "Oh, shit. Not another noob. We already have two, so now me and Aran will have to carry the team to victory... Great..."

After wiping his glasses, Aranarth resumes talking, "OK. So let's start with our Champions. This is my Champion, Lancer." He points to a short and rather amphibian-like creature holding a three-pronged polearm.

"Let me at 'em!" Lancer has a raspy, young voice.

Pnk3P13 spoke, "My Champion is also Lancer. So just call him Pony." He nods to the Champion that looks like a ghost centaur that appears to be only kept together through its armor. This ... phantom looks rather intimidating.

"Behold the might of the Shadow Isles." Yep, definitely frightening with that deep voice.

Peace4lyphe takes his turn, "My Champion is Archer. Archer say hi." This Summoner actually pats his Champion on the back.

After giving her Summoner a threat of a crystal arrow to the face, he steps away from her. "Smart choice!" She's a silver haired woman with blue eyes and dark attire; her most interesting features comes from her cape, hood, thighhighs, and boots.

"And this is my Champion, Caster," Jcblatt points to a scarecrow ... that's holding a scythe.

"Your bidding, master!" This Champion also has a sandy voice, but this one definitely sounds evil.

Oh, that's nice. They're all staring at me now for some... Oh, right! This is Caster, my Champion. "Don't you trust me?" Caster winks at the others when they gave those odd looks. "Though Master looks like a foolish girl that makes a ton of bad decisions, she's definitely a worthy addition to any team."

Thirty seconds until minions spawn!

"All right. Here's what's going to happen." I might be assuming things, but Aranarth is probably the leader of this group. "What's going to happen for the first ten to twenty minutes here is called the laning phase. This means is that all the Champions are going to be in one of three lanes at any given moment. Considering that this is low level play for now, there won't be any junglers or roamers." Er, OK.

Pnk3P13 adds on, "You can view a map of the entire area on your terminal." I open my terminal to see a drawn version of the map of the Coliseum. Caster's stats and skills are on the bottom screen. On the left of the screen, my allied Champions health and mana bars are shown there. On the top right, I see a clock that has already started about a minute ago; there is also a sword, a skull, a hand, a hood, and a pouch with zeroes next to each of them. "You see those shaded spots on the map. That's called the Fog of War. You don't know what's going on there because there's nothing there to perform reconnaissance or gather information with."

"And some of those spots are really dangerous... I've learned that the hard way," Jcblatt sighs, probably recalling some terrible memories.

The ginger clears his throat, "Yes, you have. I hope, anyways. You see the red and yellow exclamation marks on the top left of the map?" Yes, I do. "The red one is to indicate help or targeting of certain locations. The yellow one tells people to retreat or be careful of certain places. Got that?" I nod. "Well, that's all we have time to go over right now. We'll explain more while we get to our lanes. Aran?"

The man with the eyewear nods, "This is what we're going to do. Both Lancers go top," my map makes a pinging sound and I see a marker point at the left lane, "Miku's Caster goes to mid," he marks the center lane, "and the noobs go to bot," the bottom lane gets marked too. "Don't. Die." He says, while glaring at both Peace4lyphe and Jcblatt. After the strategy discussion, everyone leaves for their own path.

OK, let's go Caster.

"Wait." A voice suddenly comes out of my terminal, it sounds a lot like the redhead now that I think about it. "You do know that you should get some items, right?" Items?

Caster nods, "Yes. I can't do as much damage nor survive as well if I don't have any items to use." Oh, OK. What should I do then?

The terminal makes an exacerbated sigh, "Talk with that yordle near the Fountain to sell you something." Thanks.

Next to the corner of Summoner's Rift, a small and outwardly fluffy creature is dancing next to a plethora of items and weapons. So what should I get? The yordle opens up a data monitor and it shows me a set of six items, the top of the screen says Recommended Items. Oh, that's good. Then I will get this, Doran's Ring.

"Oh~, is this a proposal, Master? If it's you, I'll say yes to anything." Um, well, uh... That's not... Caster laughs my embarrassment off, "I know. I just wanted to tease you. Master, let's go."

Peace4lyphe's voice is sounded now, "Oh, a Doran's item. Someone's pretty sure that they'll win lane." His voice sounds sarcastic... Did I do something wrong? "I'm just kidding. That's probably a good thing that you did that."

Minions have spawned!

Three line of small soldier-like beings come out of the structure with the levitating diamond; one for each path. Following after the group for middle lane, I meet up with my opponent there.

"Once this is over we'll never have to see that jerk again—Right, Master? The battle might be over so fast that I won't get to show off... Wait for round two, then!" She sends her orb of light out at the enemy minions, damaging them.

Shinji shrugs, "All bark and no bite. Right? That's what they say, isn't it? Well, that's you!" I'm pretty sure you don't understand what the phrase means. "I'm gonna humiliate you so bad that after this game you'll never crawl out of your mom's basement!"

"Oh, so your goal isn't just victory, but humiliation? What a greedy little boy you are, Shinji. Very well, I'll bring the rope for you to truss them up. Tie them to the mast or whatever your little heart desires."

"Don't ever think about going easy on them, Bounty Hunter. They should have backed down when they could."

"Hmph, mercy isn't in my vocabulary. I have a thirst for the finer things in life, and that is all I care for. I may not always have good fortunes, but with humans or bombs, there's a certain fatal inevitability to life. Now, are you ready to go for broke? It's time to splurge!"

* * *

Live or Die by the Sword

What power do you hold in your hands...?

Dancing flames, decaying Earth, withered ocean

* * *

"So here's what you want to do," it's Aranarth's voice this time, "Your objective right now is to farm cs. That means, if you see an enemy minion get low on health, make sure to have your Champion kill it so then you could get some gold out of that; cs is the most important thing to gain in the game. If you're getting harassed by the enemy Champion, then retaliate but don't do anything stupid like try to kill the person, because that won't happen." Oh, and may I ask why? "You're too weak right now. Just farm. I mean it."

Despite what he just told me, Shinji won't stop taking every chance he gets to attack us. For the first two levels, Caster wasn't able to have access to most of her abilities. She has also learned to anticipate Miss Fortune's abilities and counters accordingly, though it is still difficult to actually get the kill on a minion when someone keeps harassing us...

FIRST BLOOD!

Ouch, the lady narrator doesn't seem to be too bothered by the occasional death. It looks like our team suffered our first casualty with the scarecrow getting killed by enemy. "I'm going back," the scarecrow's Summoner is apparently heading back to base for some reason.

"The reason is," Pnk3P13 answers my thoughts, "that if a Champion is dead, the Summoner can only get killed by their designated opponent. If that happens, then you die immediately and the rest of the team will be one man down for the rest of the game. If the Summoner doesn't die, then the Champion gets revived after a certain time. I'm not a fan of fours versus fives or threes versus fives, so just don't get yourselves killed." That's actually important information here, thanks. "Also, to all: Report for feeding, please!" He said with what I assume to be a jest.

Once Caster got to level three and learned all of her abilities, I immediately went on the offensive and attacked Rider. Caster sends a heart out to her opponent and lands it, she then immediately sends out her orb and forms three small flames that set out for Rider, killing her rather quickly. Yes! Although Caster lived through that ordeal with Shinji retreating, Rider managed to get Caster at incredibly low health.

"Good job, mid." A yellow ping shows up on the map where we are standing at. "Now you should retreat. Oh! Almost forgot. To all: NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! NOOBLORD! Hackee is a NOOBLORD!"

"To all: Shut up! I'll kill you the next time I find you!" Ah, I guess that means if you say "to all", the other team can hear what you say next.

Sure. Let's head back then. "Master, if we're leaving, we can quickly get back by pressing the Blue Pill button!" Blue Pill button? She takes a look into my terminal and pushes an icon of a figure entering a portal with the letter b below the picture. The both of us get surrounded by shining blue rings that are apparently getting shot into the sky like lasers. The closer the rings get to us, the faster the laser shoots. As the last ring fires we are sent back to the Fountain where my team introduced themselves earlier.

Hmm, next on the Recommended Items List are Sorcerer's Shoes, which I have just enough for. Lucky us. The third item is Rod of Ages, but that seems like it's rather pricey and I don't think I'll have enough gold to get this the next time that I come back...

Ten minutes in the game, everyone has hit level six or over; currently, Caster at level eight along with Rider. I'm finding it difficult to land a good hit on the pirate, but the fox girl is holding her own.

"Hey, Miku. Why do you only have Doran's and boots?" Oh... Uh, sorry. I'm not very sure what you mean. "Your only items as of now are just Doran's Ring and Sorcerer's Shoes. Why don't you have anything else?" The ... Rod of ... Ages costs quite an amount of gold. So... "All right. Why are you following the Recommended Items List?" Wha– "Everyone knows that the Recommended Items aren't the best items for any Champion." Oh... Then, what should I get? "...Why don't you try getting Will of the Ancients first?" That also costs a lot of gold. "Then buy the components! You should go and buy the materials necessary to cheapen the price on the main item. Remember, Rabadon's Deathcap is best for any AP hero! My god, you need help. We're almost done at top, so just don't do anything stupid until then." Speaking of which, our top lane has definitely won their game by now, considering that they've been just killing the opposing Champions the entire time.

DOUBLE KILL!

Aranarth is very good at doing whatever he's doing. "OK, now that I have time to talk, what are the levels on your abilities?" Huh...?

Pnk3P13 has destroyed an enemy turret!

"Just tell me the numbers in order from left to right." I look at the list of abilities that Caster has, I've leveled all of them equally as best as I could, so... Three, two, two, and one. "OK, you're doing it wrong. Max out your most useful ability first to level six, then max out the next." Oh, uh. Then her Q needs that done, right? "Is that the best ability on her?" I-I guess. "Then go for it. We're going to start roaming now and help out on the other paths. So, get ready for a gank on Rider. Who was she, again?" Oh, right! Um... Hackee's Champion is named ... Miss Fortune.

Aranarth's voice replaces Pnk3P13's. "Oh, MF. We've got a GP up here who really sucks. What do you know!"

Speaking of Miss Fortune, Hackee has apparently ordered her to activate a very special ability which I haven't seen before. She readies her pistols and fires out waves of bullets at us, laughing hysterically while doing so. Caster fires a heart at her along with her orb and fox fires, but the heart hits an enemy minion in front of her instead, unfortunately not dealing as much damage to Rider. My Champion hastily grabs my hand, "Master! We should retreat, that's her Ult!" Ult?

"Short for Ultimate Phantasm, it's the best and strongest ability on a Champ." Before Peace4lyphe could explain any further a large red circle with an x-mark at the center appeared around the both of us accompanied by a haunting laughter; large cannonballs fall within the ring, dealing further damage to the fox girl. Rider wasn't finished though, after her flurry of bullets, she fires a bullet at an allied minion and the shot redirected itself at Caster, killing her... "Oh, shit. I got this. Sending!"

Before Shinji's Champion could get a clear shot at me, I see a centaur running with all of his might at Rider, specters of similar build seem to run beside him. Hackee and the pirate hunter runs away in fright for a second or two ... before getting hit by a rather large frozen arrow... What? I didn't manage to get any of my thoughts together when Aranarth's Champion jumped out onto Rider and effectively taking her down. Hackee runs away from the battle once more, most likely to save himself from getting killed.

I see the redhead coming out from the bushes. "That was a good arrow. I'm actually surprised you landed that."

Our terminals quips, "I was taught well..." There's a moment of awkward silence between all of us... Is there something wrong?

"Oh, no. Nothing. Let's get back to owning these nooblords." They return their attention to killing minions and towers.

I manage to pull myself back to together and depart to base since the others took over for my lane. In a few moments, the fox girl reappears at the fountain, very much alive. "Master~!" Caster seems to be in tears, "I'm so sorry for failing to protect you back there." She bows before me, her forehead makes an audible smack to the ground. "I–" All right, I understand, Caster. J-just don't hurt yourself, anymore... I don't like seeing that... "Master! " This is a tight hug. Can't breath ... very well, right now.

My Champion frees me from her clutches and instead grabs my arm again, guiding me to the top track. "We'll take care of the minions top." ...Yes. With this Needlessly Large Rod, we will. So what does Ability Power do anyway? I noticed that's what the deathcap does... "That, my dear Master, just makes my abilities stronger and able to deal more damage." Oh, that doesn't sound so bad. "Not at all. So grant me some more wonderful AP in the future and I'll give you some nice service in return, Master!"

Pnk3P13 has destroyed an enemy turret!

The middle path's turret for the opposing team seems to have been destroyed. That was quick. At the top left corner of the Coliseum, Caster and I meet up with a pirate ... who's different from the one we were facing before. This person is definitely a male, judging by his build and facial hair; he's followed by a tall and skinny man who is probably his Summoner. "That's Gangplank," Aranarth's voice is coming through the smart phone, "He's a tanky AD carry... That means he can take a lot of hits and trade damage with you very well. Be careful around him. But, you have been hit by his ult before so I'm sure you've figured that out, right?" You're talking about that cannon barrage that slowed us? "You've only seen two ults," He flatly stated, "Whatever, just don't die."

Then what am I supposed to do? "A good friend of mine," Archer's Summoner speaks this time, "once told me this: Harass, harass enough to warrant a lawsuit." Oh, heheh. That's quite clever.

Caster manages to get Gangplank at half of his health without suffering a lot of retaliation. However, he is joined by my enemy. "To all: Hey, loser! I hope you're ready to die again!" I glance at the map and see that my allies are about to surprise attack the opposition at the bottom lane. We're on our own, for now.

I make sure to time Caster's attacks accordingly, so then she wouldn't suffer any counterattacks after assaulting the pirate-themed duo. The foes that were stationed at the bottom lane fell during our exchanges. However, the two Champions stayed in the path with me, because of Hackee's persistence to kill us... Though I didn't plan to get these two distracted for very long, the rest of my team fought their way through bottom road up to the third statue.

A minion has destroyed an enemy turret!

Shinji and his user-partner in crime are understandably angry about this. "Master, let's make sure they don't leave this lane without paying a heavy price," Caster smirks at me, she's obviously planning something. All right, then. Let's go ahead with what you're thinking. Finished at playing defensive Caster and I engage the two. Since we were at a slight disadvantage, this being a two versus one Champion fight, keeping them occupied for a bit longer is a more difficult feat than expected.

You are now spawning super minions!

"Building killer FTW!" The redhead's voice is wringing out my ears. "Super minions spawn from destroyed inhibitors and are just better minions that push lanes much faster than usual." What would push mean in this context? "The waves of minions making progress..." Understood.

"Master!" Focusing back on the matter at hand, Caster is decreasing the amount of health that each opposing Champion has but I don't believe that she can kill any of them without dying herself. Wait... I have my scarf that replenishes health! There! Summoner Heal! Caster's body and the surrounding friendly creeps get surrounded by an aura of green. Some of Caster's health returns and she uses the chance to send out her orb and killing the actual pirate character of the two.

Miku has slain Radzed!

Despite being healed, the fox girl's remaining health matches the amount of health that Rider has. We'll see who can exchange damage better here. The answer to that statement would be Caster because despite the pirate hunter just shooting the fox girl, the latter laid more damage upon the former with her abilities; Rider is downed in a matter of two seconds.

DOUBLE KILL!

Since we did our job of holding the top lane together, Caster and I return to base with the blue pill button. I doubt that we would be engaged by anyone else with my current position in the Coliseum. When Caster was done healing at the fountain, we bought the Rabadon's Deathcap by trading in the Needlessly Large Rod and offering a large amount of gold, and returned to the top lane to further aid our goals.

As we pushed the track towards the second statue, the narrator's voice echoed again. This time, her statements are made in quick succession.

Aranarth is legendary!

DOUBLE KILL!

TRIPLE KILL!

Pnk3P13 is has slain Radzed!

"Yo, KS." Aranarth doesn't sound very amused. What is a KS?

Pnk3P13 answers me, "Kill secured." Oh, that ... sounds odd.

"KS means kill steal, which means I sound a lot less like a badass. I could've had a quadra there." Someone stands corrected, or I suppose that means they were joking. "Where's Hackee at? To all: Come here, MF!"

To answer his question, Rider is facing up against me under her tower. Judging by the dark aura around him, Hackee has definitely forgotten the goal of protecting his base and is now solely aiming to kill us. Since I have Rabadon's Deathcap now, I'm pretty sure that I can kill Miss Fortune here. Caster, let's go. For some odd reason, my Champion seems reluctant to attack Rider... I wonder why. "Play time's over," Caster attacks.

"I always shoot first," Rider quips. Immediately as Caster lands her spell, the statue that has been firing laser beams at the allied creeps aims its crystal staff at her. The pirate hunter uses her barrage of bullets on us, yet again, laughing as she does it. A yellow ping is sounded on the map where Caster and I are standing at. Oh, no...

"Don't worry. I got this. Sending." On the map, I see an icon of a blue arrow aiming at Miss Fortune. And ... it misses. "Well, q4o4pt2wgerdifgjapeortoqlejw." It's OK to be confused by that, right? At this point, my friendly Summoners come up from behind, with the centaur charging in alongside his specters. This causes Rider to stop her Ultimate Phantasm and the four pairs attack her, allowing for the fox girl and I to escape with minimal health.

Aranarth is legendary!

ACE!

Again, we return to base and heal up... However, all of the lanes and turrets has already progressed so far that I don't think there is anything more to destroy. We manage to get to the enemy's final line of defense: Two turrets are standing next to each other in all likelihood to defend the gigantic purple crystal surrounded by ... six smaller statues. This actually looks a lot like the structures that is right in front of the fountain, except that these have the dominant color of purple.

A minion has destroyed an enemy turret!

Aranarth has destroyed an enemy turret!

The two guardian statues have been leveled and the surrounding minions and super minions target the crystal. The amount of hit points on this structure is outstanding, but the attacks of my allies widdle the crystal down very quickly, culminating in its explosion. The battle between Rider's and Caster's team was decisive. We won.

VICTORY

"To all: GG." All of my teammates say this as they tap on something on their terminals. The elevators return and my allies step inside of them. What's going on?

"It's game over. We're done here," Jcblatt states. The elevators ascend to the skies. I take a look back at the enemy fountain. Only my designated opponent is left for me to see.

In sheer disbelief, Shinji fell onto his rear, "Wh-what the hell? How did my Champion get defeated? No matter how you look at it, I'm the best! At everything! I can't lose in the first round! It... It's YOUR fault, Bounty Hunter! This happened because you suck!"

Rider is clearly dying here, but she manages to return his quips."...Huh? Floggin a waterlogged sailor, are we? It won't reverse your fortunes, Summoner."

"Argh! If you've got the energy to talk back, then go fight! There's no way I'm losing this!"

"Hmm, I don't think that's happening. Did you forget I've been shot in the heart? I'm going to disappear."

"Say what? You think you can run away and leave me here? I lost because of you!"

"...My fault? Perhaps. Or it could have been carelessness. Or a lack of tenacity, luck, ability, etc... Well, whatever. Fortune is fickle and fate is what we make of it. We lost for a reason—We may be strong, but we didn't have what it takes to win.

"Why are you making it sound like somebody else's problem? I did what I'm supposed to do! I'm the best! it wasn't supposed to go like this. You ruined everything by becoming my Champion! Useless! Damn it! I can't believe I lost! This game sucks! Suuuucks!"

The fox girl, this time, surprisingly poised, speaks to me, "Master, let's leave this filth and go back to your room already. When we get back, will you pat me on the head for a job well done—?" I agree, we don't have to watch this, so let's just leave.

"Hey... W-wait! Hey! I've got an idea. How about you declare that I won the battle? B-b-because, you know, you just won this battle by accident! There's a 100% chance you'll lose in the second round. But I'll win it for sure. Think about it. Isn't it better for one of us to keep winning than for you to lose in the next round?" Caster grabs my arm firmly, she wants to leave immediately; I just notice that her face has gone somewhat pale. "Hey... Wait. I said wait! Can't you see the equation? I'm saying I'll share the Holy Grail with you!"

A rather raspy sigh comes from Miss Fortune, "Cut it out, Shinji. You've lost and you know it. You can't change what happened."

"Shut up! We lost because of YOU! What makes you think you have the right to act so bossy...? Damn it. Argh, you may have won this one game, but don't get a big head over it. In real life, I'm still a champion! Listen, when I go home, I'm gonna figure out who you really are and—" Something's definitely wrong. I wasn't paying attention since Hackee's voice was quite obnoxious, but something is definitely wrong here. "—Wha? Wh-what the hell is going on? M-my body's ... disappearing? I've never logged out like this!"

A red wall of data separates the two pairs. Shinji lets out a desperate cry as his arms, legs, and torso gradually fizzle into blackness. The scenery from his side of the wall turns scarlet in color.

With a weak voice, the pirate girl explains the inherency to her Summoner, "Losers die in the Holy Grail War. As a Summoner, you should have known that, Shinji."

"What? D-die? But just our avatars get erased, right? There's no way you can DIE in a virtual world..."

Rider's darkening, too... "Yes. You lose, you die. This is a 'war', not a 'game'. Most everyone who joins this war ends up dead. The sole survivor is the only one who can go home alive."

He constantly rubs the blackened parts of his body, trying to wipe away the damage, and maybe the truth, too... "Wha... No way! That isn't funny...! But it's a tournament! So it's a game, right? Right? Aaagh... Wh-why isn't this stopping? D-do something! Isn't a Champion supposed to help their Summoner?"

"If it was easy to break the rules, they wouldn't have created them in the first place. But well ... the good and bad both are sent off to another world in the end. It's nothing to complain about."

"Acting like you know so much...! Aren't you ashamed at all? First you lose ... and now this...?"

Almost her entire body is covered in darkness. "Hmm? Am I ashamed? Of course I am. I'm so disgusted with myself that I could throw up. But, remember what I told you when we made our contract, little boy? Be prepared, because a villain's final moments are laughably miserable!" His Champion gives a hearty laugh, even as her body is being erased by the system. "Considering the things you've done, this isn't such a bad death. Just let yourself go, Shinji. And you folks over there, let's hear some laughter, huh? It's sad when a clown doesn't get a laugh." Half of her head has succombed. "May the rest of your journey go well. I'd like it if you ended up stronger than me. In life, I fought against military ships. It's against my nature to enjoy fighting weaker opponents." As she turned a forced smile my way, the female pirate hunter disappeared. She was a noble fighter, and the youngest of her peers to gather a ship and crew. And she went out laughing. Caster grips me even harder to the point that I'm getting sharp pains, I think I understand why she wanted to leave so soon.

Now that she's gone... Shinji must know what his fate is. "H-hey! Who gave you permission to disappear like that? You gotta help me! Don't leave me! Oh... Oh god...! Then, you! You help me! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this situation right now! You owe me—Nooo, no... I'm disappearing! Argh, didn't we used to be friends? Help me! Waaah! I'm really disappearing! Why? Why does it feel like I'm going to die in real life, too? What the hell? This is crazy...! Help! Why aren't you helping me? I'm only eight years old! I don't want to die yet—"

—He's gone. The person known as Shinji Hackee has been erased from existence. The only thing that he has left behind ... is me. The victor.

I look to my terminal, the screen is black except for a blue button saying, "CONTINUE". I push the button and meet with the elevating platform.

—And so, round one of the Holy Grail War comes to a close.

* * *

The fight is over. I have won and Shinji has lost. And so, Shinji will meet death... Can it be true? I know what I saw, but it doesn't feel real. Has his life been lost forever? Just because I won? Without any explanation or greater meaning?

"It appears that the first round is now over." I wonder how long I stood there, dumbfounded. When I finally came to, Lou Tousaka was staring at me. "Even though Shinji was the one who chose to fight you, he's the one who ended up dead. The reigning game champion of Asia is defeated. The moron didn't have a clue how to fight for his life. Such is the fate of any magus who treats the Holy Grail War like a game. A pathetic way to die, no?" I automatically open my mouth to defend the dead from desecration. "This place is a battlefield. What sense is there in exalting someone who was dealt defeat?" The look in her eyes and her words drove home a message: On the field of battle, losers die. I should have been obvious. But apparently not to Shinji and I. "The winner of the Holy Grail War can be granted any wish. But there is only one winner. Everyone who enters has wishes and dreams, things they desire to have at any cost. Things worth dying for. You don't seem to have regained any of your memory yet... It's better that way. To lack a motive, that is. But you should at least be mentally prepared. If you're not ready to kill or be killed, it'd be better to go hide under a rock."

...I'm prepared. Even if ignorance is bliss, I don't think that's the correct course of action for any problem whatsoever.

"Right. As long as you mean it." Lou is right about everything. Everyone who makes a stand here fights with a strong will. There's not a single one I could defeat without a hard fight first. I still don't have a reason to fight. I can't even think about killing and being killed until I have some reason to fight. That said, what right do I have to trample other people's dreams?

* * *

It's nighttime and Caster is quietly resting by my side ... well ... after I gave her a requested petting session. She's kind of foxy, pardon the lame pun, when she's asleep. Seeing her so defenseless makes me wonder about today's events. If I made one fatal mistake, Caster would have ended up like Shinji along with me. I just don't really know what I'm supposed to do from now on... It's kind of scaring me. My terminal startles my thinking process by making its report of the day. After jumbling the smart phone around for a bit, I take a quick glance at my side again... Good, I didn't wake her.

* * *

_**Today's Results**_

_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Obtained; Second Floor = Pending_

_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 100%_

_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 100%_

_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Obtained_

_Champion Status: Treasure Hunting = Completed_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: RIDER_

_SUMMONER: Shinji Hackee_

_TRUE NAME: Miss Fortune_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM: Bullet Time_

_KEYWORD: Invincible Armada, Logbook_

_HEALTH = 435 (+85); HEALTH REGEN = 5.1 (+0.65); MANA = 212 (+38); MANA REGEN = 6.95 (+0.65); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 46.5 (+3); ATTACK SPEED = 0.658 (+3.01%); ARMOR = 15 (+3); MAGIC RESIST = 30; MOV. SPEED = 300_

_Attack Power = 8; Defense Power = 2; Ability Power = 5; Difficulty = 3_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01: Bullet Time = Bullet Time is a channeled pass-through conic skillshot ability that initiates a channel for 2 seconds. While the channel is active, a wave of bullets is fired every 0.25 seconds that passes through the targeted conic area. Enemy units hit by a wave take physical damage._

_Bullet Time does not proc on-hit effects._

_Bullet Time procs spell vamp and Rylai's slow similarly with all area of effect spells and abilities with diminished effect._

_Bullet Time does not pop spell shield._

_Bullet Time will not damage Black Shield._

_02: Invincible Armada = The name given to the Bilgewater naval forces during the period of history known as the Age of Discovery._

_The Invincible Armada consisted of an estimated 65,000 men serving on more than a hundred large warships, each of which weighed in at over 1,000 tons. Its might was such that it earned Bilgewater the reputation of being "The kingdom on which the ships will never set."_

_03: Logbook = The sailing logs of a renowned explorer who successfully circumnavigated the globe._

_The logs themselves are illegible, with pages cracked and flaking. However, it seems that the author of these logs was a ship's captain who made their name as both an adventurer and fleet commander._

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Strut [D] = Gains an additional 25 movement speed after not taking any damage for 7 seconds, increasing thereafter by 4 every second up until reaching 70 bonus movement speed._

_02: Double up [A+] = Fires a shot at an enemy target, dealing physical damage and 120% of that damage to another enemy target behind the first. Both hits apply on-hit effects._

_Range: 625_

_Bounce hit range: 500_

_Double Up is a targeted ability that deals physical damage to a target enemy unit. Another enemy unit in a cone behind the original target will have the shot ricochet to them, taking an increased amount of physical damage._

_Double Up procs on-hit effects._

_Double Up pops spell shield._

_Double Up will not damage Black Shield._

_Double Up does not proc Rylai's slow or spell vamp, but does proc lifesteal._

_Double Up cannot critically strike._

_Armor is taken into account separately for each of Double Up's targets._

_Sheen, Trinity Force, Lich Bane, and Manamune will only proc on the first of Double Up's two hits, due to the items' cooldowns._

_Manamune will trigger both its on-hit and its on-cast effect, granting a total of 5 (1 + 4) bonus mana._

_Double up can bounce to units in brush or Fog of War if they are in range of the target the spell is initially cast on._

_Double up will apply any on-hit effects she gains after the spell has been cast and is already in motion. This includes the time after the spell has already "bounced" and is traveling to its second target. The first target will not be affected by any effects gained after it has dealt damage to them._

_03: Impure Shots [B] = (Passive): Autoattacks deal extra magic damage on-hit. This damage cumulatively stacks up to 4 times on the same target if no more than 5 seconds pass between each hit._

_(Active): Attack speed is increased for 6 seconds and causes her attacks to lower healing received and health regeneration by the target by 50% for 3 seconds._

_Cost: 50 mana_

_Cooldown: 16 seconds_

_Impure Shots passively grants her an on-hit effect, dealing bonus magic damage on her autoattacks and debuffing the attacked target for a short duration. This debuff increases the damage dealt by Impure Shots, stacking up to 4 times. When activated, Impure Shots is a self-target ability that temporarily increases her attack speed and grants her a separate on-hit effect, afflicting attacked targets with Grievous Wounds._

_Impure Shots will damage Black Shield but Grievous Wounds will be applied in any case._

_Double Up will apply Impure Shots' damage and debuff to both enemies hit. If Impure Shots is activated, Grievous Wounds will also be applied to both enemies._

_04: Make It Rain [EX] = Fires a flare into the sky in that signals her ship to send hundreds of bullets into the air which rain down at a location after 0.5 seconds delay. The area lasts for 2 seconds, slowing and dealing magic damage every quarter of a second to each enemy that stands on it. Slow lasts 1 second after leaving the area._

_Cooldown: 15 seconds_

_Range: 800_

_Radius: 200_

_Make it Rain is a ground targeted area of effect ability that marks a target area for 2 seconds. Every 0.25 seconds, enemy units within the area take magic damage and are slowed. The slow lingers for 1 second after leaving the area._

_Make It Rain does not proc on-hit effects._

_Make It Rain procs spell vamp and Rylai's slow similarly with all area of effect spells and abilities with diminished effect._

_Make It Rain does not pop spell shield._

_Make It Rain will damage Black Shield and the slow is negated._

_Vision is granted of the center of the target area upon cast, lasting for the duration of the spell. The area of vision granted is roughly ~50% of the size the spell itself._

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01: Character Background = For those who brave the harsh seas of Runeterra, attaining one's own ship and crew is the pinnacle of success. Sarah Fortune, a well-respected (some would say legendary) bounty hunter from Bilgewater, was able to achieve this feat just after her sixteenth birthday, etching out her name as the go-to gal for resolving special troubles. No bounty was too difficult or too dangerous for her feminine charm and her renowned use of her twin pistols, "Shock and Awe". Her success gave her the means to legitimately purchase her own ship - with a little flirtatious haggling, of course. Things weren't always so fortunate for Miss Fortune, though. When she was young, trade ships began to dot the horizon of her quiet home along the northern shores of Blue Flame Island's largest chunk. Trade routes brought piracy, and the inhabitants soon found themselves caught in a frenzy of pillage._

_One day, young Sarah returned home to hear gunshots and screaming. Her front door was smashed open; inside, she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. A sudden blow to her head made her collapse next to her slain mother. The last thing she could remember were her attacker's red eyes, as his face was blocked by a rogue's bandanna. Miss Fortune has a strong distrust for pirates and she finds herself constantly bickering with the infamous Gangplank (the only captain to resist her charms) over the direction of Bilgewater politics. Her two goals: to unite the people of Bilgewater, making them into a strong and independent society, and to find the pirate who killed her mother. To that end, she has entered the League of Legends as a champion, trading her skills for the wealth and influence that will help her accomplish both._

_02: League Judgement = Candidate: Miss Fortune_

_Date: 31 August, 20 CLE_

_OBSERVATION_

_Miss Fortune spills into the Great Hallway with the same tenacity that she spills into her silk blouse, both taxed to contain her. She is cramped inside any structure not bobbing across the salt ocean. Her eyes pan across the recessed ceiling's filigree with disdain, the toil of Valoran's finest artisans a pitiful substitute for the night sky's celestial collage. The disapproving shake of her head would be imperceptible, if not exaggerated by the wag of her ornamented tricorne, the defining accessory of a captain. An avalanche of cherry locks tumbles from the hat, engulfing her shoulders in scarlet waves. Her every feature seduces attention, a weapon as – or perhaps more – potent than the enormous gilded muskets clinging to her hips._

_She bounds across the tiles. The impact of every footfall ripples up the curves of her figure; the distraction of her beauty magnified in motion. One can practically see the hearts of those who've beheld her trailing in her wake._

_An inscription looms overhead: The truest opponent lies within._

_The corner of her lips twitch, almost a smile. With uncanny grace, she plucks a musket from its holster, twirls it once round her finger and brings it to rest with the word "opponent" in its crosshair. Her lips mouth a silent pop, and the firearm is re-holstered. She dawdles no longer._

_REFLECTION_

_Hands on her hips, Miss Fortune tapped her foot impatiently in the dark. This was a juvenile tactic. If the League resorted to gimmicks like black smoke for its trials, perhaps she never should have made landfall. Her foot sank mid-thought. She intended to recoil, but a familiar sensation pressed her on all sides._

_She didn't hear herself cry, but she watched bubbles carry the sound away. Water? She flailed, her limbs searching for something solid. Yards above, she saw the surface's dancing prism of light. She paddled furiously, but the light remained distant - something was wrong. More bubbles. The skin of her leg crawled, begging attention. Precious air waning, she risked a glance and found the problem. Rooted seaweed clutched her ankle tightly, apparently aware of its catch. She tore at it, but its slimy grip would not relent. Out of time, Sarah Fortune watched the last bubbles drift merrily upward, growing smaller and smaller, until salt stung her lungs. She felt strangely peaceful when her vision faded._

_I'm on my way, Mom._

_Sarah's sides wrenched in misery. A torrent poured from her mouth. Expecting entrails, she pried her eyes open. She grasped for focus; the escaping deluge lacked the visceral color she'd expected. Blurry vines framing her field of vision coalesced into defeated strands of hair, dangling limply around her face. Her hands dug into the sand. Her mind filled the gaps: she was kneeling on the beach and the puddle in front of her consisted of frothy seawater, as opposed to innards. Her lungs, battling her stomach, forced an inhale before the next heave._

_"A sure ugly sight ye be fer a young wench. Thought yeh might be shark bait fer a turn."_

_A sputter of briny droplets was the best retort Sarah could articulate. Her eyes locked on the source, a garish boy, and she fell backward. His onyx hair and leering grin were unmistakable, but he was too young._

_"How..."_

_"Ye be a lucky one. I was huntin' fer mermaids. Fancy me letdown when I spied yer kickers."_

_Her breath found rhythm. "They don't disappoint many."_

_"They got some shape to be sure, but I seen better."_

_Sarah stumbled to her feet, wet clothes matted to her body. "There are none better."_

_The boy chortled. "So what be the reward fer fishin ye from the drink?"_

_"Thanks?"_

_"A fine thanks I'll wager, but no reward I assure ye." He pointed at her head. "How bout 'at?"_

_She touched her hair, and her fingers grasped a smooth object. She extracted a pearlescent comb, fashioned from a conch. Mother's comb? She examined it dubiously; an epiphany clawed at the back of her mind. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, the boy closed the distance and stole a lingering kiss. Her nagging subconscious burst, realization surging forth. This beach, this boy...the day her mother died._

_She'd wandered from her house, drenched in her mother's blood. Wading into the surf, she was vaguely aware of the crimson wisps stretching from her garments. She dipped below the surface and screamed, attempting to shock her mind back to rationality. Beneath the waves, her tears either joined or comprised the ocean around her, she couldn't tell._

_That day, the boy was waiting on the banks. Under other circumstances, she'd have wondered how long he had been there; she may have even blushed. But she only stared, too exhausted to ponder his presence. His mouth moved, but her ears denied the sound. Then he joined her amongst the waves and kissed her, a confounding loop added to the dizzying course of her emotions._

_He pulled away with her mother's comb in hand, cackling. One day he'd make a ruthless pirate. Prize in tow, he sauntered off, jack boots stamping the sand. He turned once, comb held high, and bellowed, "Come an' get it!" He then laughed, disappearing beneath black sails which dotted the distant shoreline._

_Strangely inspired, Sarah welled with new found purpose. Once she'd buried her mother, and burned her house to the ground, she would enjoy getting her comb back._

_As the memory receded, Miss Fortune jerked away from the boy's embrace._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Why do you want to join the League, Miss Fortune?" The seadog timbre was gone._

"_What?"_

"_Why do you want to join the League?"_

"_I...for power and plunder." She doubted her own words._

"_Why do you want to join the League?" Frost bit every syllable._

_Crashing waves filled the silence._

"_I need to find him."_

"_How does it feel, exposing your mind?"_

_Miss Fortune let his inquiry hang in the air. Drowned and drained, questions brimming, she felt somehow revitalized._

"_Thank you."_

_Light filled her view, and the hallway beckoned. The marble doors behind her offered retreat. She laughed at the thought. No matter what, Miss Fortune always gets her man._

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: CASTER_

_SUMMONER: Miku DIVA Hatsune_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD: Maleficium_

_HEALTH = 380 (+80); HEALTH REGEN = 5.5 (+0.6); MANA = 230 (+50); MANA REGEN = 6.25 (+0.6); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 50 (+3); ATTACK SPEED = 0.668 (+2); ARMOR = 11 (+3.5); MAGIC RESIST = 30 (+0); MOV. SPEED = 305_

_Attack Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Maleficium = The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recompose what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recompose the raw materials in one's own body."_

_According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due to the constraints of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!"_

_That is really suspicious though._

_03:_

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Essence Theft [C] = A passive ability that activates whenever any of Ahri's champion abilities deal damage, causing her to gain charges of Essence Theft. Each target that was dealt damage will provide 1 charge, up to a maximum of 3 per ability. Upon reaching 9 stacks, her next ability will consume the charges to gain 35% spell vamp when it deals damage._

_Essence Theft is not expended if her next ability doesn't hit an enemy unit._

_Spirit Rush's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush._

_Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with her summoner spells or items' active effects._

_When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Caster's orb becomes green._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

I'm finished up for today, this definitely is the time for sleep. Unexpectedly, I feel a hand grab my shoulder and pull me down towards the futon. Caster ... doesn't seem to be awake, so I guess she's sleepwalking right now. Heh. Despite the small sound of snoring, her face tells me she's having a nice dream. Er, I think that's how it works. I'm not too sure. The fact that her guard is down just makes me want to tease her ... that's another cute point about her. Nevertheless, good night and sweet dreams.

* * *

A/N: This chapter actually took surprisingly forever to make. It's mostly because I had to deviate from the original source material and actually describe what I did in a certain game that had this type of matchup. Going through that and trying not to be redundant was incredibly difficult. Anyways, leave some comments or something, will ya?


	15. Meeting an Old Friend

A/N: Hmm... Time for a new Champion. Smithers the Weapons Launderer, he's an AD champ that uses different weapons for different situations in the time of the day.

Passive: Change of Heart = Gets 40% attack speed increase for 2 seconds when using an ability

Q: Hoist by Petard! = Smithers switches to his spear, increasing the armor/magic penetration, every attack by the spear decreases armor/magic resist of the opposing enemy. Has the longest attack range here.

W: Hold the Line! = Smithers switches to his shield, increasing his armor/magic resist and blocking enemy Hero basic attacks every three times. Shortest attack range.

E: Big Damn Hero! = Smithers switches to his sword, increasing his attack speed, every attack by the sword decreases the attack speed of the opposing enemy.

R: Power of Three = He uses all three of his weapons to reduce all of the enemy's armor/magic penetration and resist, and attack speed to one while increasing his own with the stolen stats. This buff/debuff lasts for two seconds.

* * *

** 2-arousal/border alliance**

_A journey without a destination;_

_a voyage at sea with no map._

_What awaits after drifting lost_

_is only a miserable death._

_...And yet._

_You draw sustenance from fish,_

_memorize the pilgrimage of the stars,_

_and land upon nameless shores._

_We start as novice navigators, but..._

_Rudderless boats never find the grail._

* * *

2nd WEEK: The second selection

Combatants: 640

Summoners Remaining: 320

* * *

Midday, I feel ripped apart to the core. There's Shinji's death. There's what Lou said. Lou's right. I know it's logical. But emotionally, I can't deal with it. Unable to let it pass unnoticed, my Champion talks to me.

"Huhhh? Who cares about stuff like that? Needing a purpose to be strong, needing the resolve to be legitimate–That all sounds like lies to me! You didn't need to know anything about yourself to allow me to be of use to you. You can just go on instinct, even with the big stuff like ideals. That's what you've done so far! That's why you're a fighter... Like him. You're the kind of person who is never crushed under the weight of responsibility. So, please don't say things like that. You'll die if you lose! You can't disappear, Master!" ...All right. I'll keep doing my best, even if I don't know why just yet. After all, I've won once, and I need to keep winning. Also, who is this "him" that she's referring to? Before Caster could answer my query, she disappears again.

Right as I leave the classroom, I hear an electronic noise from my portable terminal.

_:: The next combatants will be announced on the second floor bulletin board._

I should hurry to the second floor bulletin board. Opening the doors of the classroom, I enter the hallway.

Just as before, my name is listed next to another on a sheet on the bulletin board. My name is listed first, and then–

_Summoner: Shushei Ratuszniak_

_Battleground: The Second Chimeric Lunar Sea_

"...Hmph. So you are the one who will be my next opponent." An elderly gentleman next to me. His hair is almost as long as mine, and his face weathered with marks of aging. But, though he's clearly aged, he doesn't seem the least bit frail. If I had to describe the way he wore his years, I'd say it was like a tree's rings. His scars have become a solid core and tough bark. It is impossible to see his age as a weakness... "You're green. Whatever you may think, you lack experience. That you have let your opponent's appearance shake your resolve is proof enough of inexperience. And your eyes ... they are lost. You are beyond hopeless. Entering the battlefield in that state will prove ... disastrous."

Caster gives a cold glare to the old man, though I'm the only one who can see her currently. "Master, don't let what the grumpy old codger said bother you. Because whatever you chose to do is absolutely, positively right, Master. You're never lost. Jeez! Doesn't he know that old soldiers ought to get kicked off the horse and left behind...? Wait, is that the saying?" She's speaking lightly. I guess she doesn't feel as overwhelmed as I do. Not only is he skilled, but he's courageous and insightful. His words shot clean through my ego.

...Can I win against this man? But, if I lose, then I'll be the one facing death–

* * *

I look outside the classroom and see that the sun is about to set. After my opponent is revealed, I recalled something. I think of the girl who gave me advice when I didn't know left from right.

–Lou Tousaka.

Maybe she's on the rooftop again. I should check later to see if she's there.

There's an odd atmosphere in the classroom today. I can only see two other people here, notably distinct from the usual four. "I don't want to believe it... The people we eliminate, do they really die? Am I wrong? They don't REALLY die, do they?" ...Unfortunately, yes, blackboard girl. For the moment, I don't want to recall my fight at the Coliseum... So, I'll leave you alone.

The friendly user next to window greets me, "Is that you, Miku? I guess you advanced, too. You know, half of the familiar faces around here are gone, now that the first round is over... I wonder if you and I will fight, given enough time." That would be quite troublesome for our friendship, wouldn't it? We have an awkward laugh.

Exiting myself from the situation, and in turn the classroom, where I meet with the girl who usually stands beside the door. "Pardon me, but that old man on the first floor is your next opponent, isn't that right? I happened to look at him and he glared at me! Your opponent is a mean guy..." I agree with that statement, given what he said to me earlier. Well, it was nice seeing you alive this round. Good luck.

Another classmate stands beside the entrance to my and Caster's private room. "My opponent in the first round was so nervous that he never stood a chance of surviving. It made me realize that there is no 'next time' in this war. It's pretty terrifying." You're taking it much better than the others, though. I wish I had that kind of composure, maybe I would be less stressed out in this situation.

At the second floor lobby, another participant pats me on the back. "I am sooo glad I'm not you right now, Miku. I would not want to fight Sir Shushei Ratuszniak. That Master is a seasoned veteran. He'll take you to task." So he knows the ins and outs of this game? This is troubling.

"Oh, you advanced, too? Congrats," says the Summoner standing outside the library. "Can't rest on your laurels, though. There's way too much War left." I'm conscious of that, I just have a lot to think about...

I see that the window lady has survived, I wonder what she's thinking about. "That black light must be a protocol strong enough to erode the digital brain of the Summoner it touches. Just seeing it in action is scary enough. I don't want to experience it myself if I can help it..." The black light? My mind flashes to when Shinji was dying; oh, that. The idea of such a program is frightening in and of itself, mind the actual uses of it.

Inside of the library, I am greeted by the friendly NPC standing behind the check-out desk. "Congratulations on winning the first round. Six more rounds to go before the Holy Grail is yours. May the Holy Grail continue to illuminate your path." Oh, thank you.

After going through a few shelves, the other student council member in this room warns me to be careful with myself. "You may have won once, but you can't rest on your laurels here. Do not become complacent, lest you be denied glory when next you fight. May you continue to experience the sweet ecstasy that only victory can provide." Will do, thank you.

Oh, hey. The bookworm's here. "I heard a couple people lost by default because they couldn't get their Triggers. I'm prepared to die in a fight, but to shuffle off the mortal coil due to poor preparation? Ew." That would be a terrible way to end. I just hope that getting these keys won't get any harder from here on. However, there's really nothing we can do about that.

I excuse myself from the library and bump into the most unfriendly person in the school. "Don't walk up to me like you want to talk. You won your first round, you know how serious things are. My only objective is to annihilate everyone save myself."

Making my way to the third floor, Phreak waves to me, "So you made it through the first round, Miku. Congratulations on your survival. The only ways to be released from the Holy Grail War are to win, or be defeated." So we're the only ones on this floor? He nods. All right, I'm going up.

At the rooftop, a distinct person in red is observing the school grounds on the balcony. "I heard about your opponent in the second round," she turns to me. "He's a decorated soldier, although I believe he's retired now. He's an assassin from a kingdom that is allied, whether they want it or not, with the Dinh plutocracy. Things like backdooring the enemy team or sniping an enemy commander are par for the course for him... Get it? He's of a completely different caliber than your first round opponent. Sheesh, you really are pathetic. Your memories haven't returned, and you're weak on top of that. I don't wanna preach, but without your memories–without your reason to fight–you're dead in the water." The ratio of put-down to advice is kind of wonky there. I do get that Lou says I have a handicap. The Holy Grail is won by individual motivation. To lack the core of that motivation is a problem.

"Only soldiers fight solely out of obligation. For the rest of us, we need to keep our eyes on a prize. You're not a strong-willed person or a soldier. By now, you should know that's a weakness Even if you've got the strongest Ultimate Phantasm out there, he'll still make quick work of you." ...? Where have I heard that before...?

"...What's that confused look for? I'm talking about Ultimate Phantasms... Don't tell me you don't know. It's like Jarvan IV's Cataclysm. An Ultimate Phantasm is a power that makes your Champion a Champion." Ultimate Phantasm? Makes my Champion a Champion.

I do believe my questions render Lou Tousaka speechless. "...You don't have an Ultimate Phantasm? That would mean you aren't making full use of your Champion's powers, and yet you defeated the Bounty Hunter? And here I thought you'd relied on a really potent Ultimate Phantasm to defeat the Bounty Hunter... Hmm. I might have to rethink my opinion of you. But, more and more, I'm getting the feeling that something's very off about you. I mean, your memories didn't return after prelims, and you can't use your Ultimate Phantasm, either. You're a troublesome individual, you know that? Maybe a bug damaged your personal data when you exited the prelims. Possibly your Magic Circuit isn't functioning right. In any case, you have to fix the issue. Meanwhile, you better keep using your Champion and updating their Mastery Alteration of the Soul. You may be able to use their Ultimate Phantasm if you strengthen your bond with your Champion. The R.I.O.T is supposed to treat all Summoners equally. If the R.I.O.T sees that you can't use your Ultimate Phantasm, it will take corrective action. One more thing. Defeating an enemy isn't an invitation to forget that enemy ever existed. It's helpful to know who you've fought, so take the time to look over your Matrix." Thanks, you're always a big help. I'll make sure to return the favor in the future.

I fast-travel to the first floor and Caster materializes beside me. "What is the matter? Did what that brazen girl said worry you?" That's right. This smiling girl of a Champion, one just as capable as displaying incredible powers.

Now that I'm a Summoner, of course I can't avoid my curiosity about this Ultimate Phantasm thing. "Anytime you want to see my Ultimate Phantasm, just ask. It takes the shape of my legendary feats. Using my Ultimate Phantasm will expose my identity, so you better not be careless with it." I understand how a great warrior's tactics and tools could telegraph their identity to a wise Summoner. It will be most advantages if I wait as long as possible to use the Ultimate Phantasm... The computer beeps, which ends the conversation for now. I'll learn Caster's identity in due time. She says I'll know eventually, so I don't think it's right for me to keep questioning.

* * *

_:: The primary cipher key has been generated._

* * *

A trial, huh...? Right, if I don't acquire both Triggers, I won't be able to enter the battle.

The fox girl offers a small laugh, "Looks like we have a task to do! Let's complete it as quick as we can, Master!" Then, vanish.

The classmate at the lobby here looks quite stressed out, I should go talk to him. "Seriously though... I thought I was mentally prepared for this, but shit just got real. I mean... Tomorrow we'll be putting our lives on the line. It's kill or be killed, you know?" Oh, so today doesn't count? I mean, I sure hope that everyday didn't count, but that's not going to happen.

I should probably head outside for a bit, some Vitamin D won't hurt for my ... avatar. How does that work? Distracting me from my thought process, I pass by a pair of classmates talking about their exploits from yesterday. "I've always been a military nut, but I never dreamed that I'd get to fight in a war. When I defeated my enemy ... they actually died. I thought this was supposed to be a video game..."

"I was lucky to win my first round, I need to get serious, or things are going to get ugly. Next time, my opponent will be stronger, and that's fine." I've seem to gone by unnoticed.

Since I have nowhere else to go, I enter the archery and meet up with only Summoner that loiters around here with the equipment. "Oh, you've advanced. I guess now we'll find out if it was beginner's luck that you defeated Hackee. In any case, congratulations." I'm not very sure if that was heartfelt, but I'll take it. Thank you. I see that you succeeded too. She fires an arrow and the bolt hit a few inches below the bullseye, I suppose you have some things on your mind... You don't want to talk about it, I'll go back to the main building now.

Ah, yes. Today's a new week so I should go visit Cristina. I pass by the girl that is infatuated with her Champion, "If my Champion was there with me, there's no way we would have lost, but... Once we finished the first round, it was so surreal. I still feel like I'm dreaming..." It is rather surreal to see what happens. Next time, maybe I should just leave like Caster wanted us to.

Outside the nurse's office, the Cristina-obsessed Summoner is still around. How are you? "I hope this virtual illness thing heals itself, otherwise who knows what'll happen to me... Talk about dodging a bullet! My opponent was DQ'd after failing to get both Triggers." That's quite lucky, for you. You'll continue to see more Cristina, from now on. He nods not so enthusiastically to me. His mind must be on other matters, I'll just leave.

Cristina is sitting on one of the chairs inside of the office. Hey there, V. What does the lovely nurse have for me, today? "Here you go, Miku! Healing supplies. I wish you the best of luck this week, too." She gave me ... an Ether Shard. Thanks, Cristina. I'll make good use of this. Aw, she's so cute with that oversized nurse jacket.

Ahem, over at the garden, I notice that the flower girl has passed the first round. "You and I–We're both going to be taking the lives of others, huh? Of course, there's pretty good chance that ours will get taken as well. Cheery thought, huh?" I-I, we...ll. I'm sorry, I think I forgot to to do something.

I swiftly enter the chapel and see the two sisters. I walk up to the both of them to see what they have in mind to talk about.

Shurelia's voice is sounded first. "Used to the Alterations, are you? Good. Your Champion should be closer to what they once were. They've been weakened by their Summoner's rank. You'd better get them back to full strength ASAP."

Nikasaur steps in, "In a world of oddities, Miyuki speaking with a lowly Summoner is the oddest. Must be the e-cigs..."

Shurelia unfortunately nods to her sister, "Exactly! No coffee, no tobacco, and I'm forced to spend my days with a mouth-breathing imbecile! Only the insane could enjoy being trapped here. I can't wait to finish here and ditch this body." ...Miyuki Shurelia continues her tirade but there is something odd about her choice of words. And what exactly does she mean by "ditch this body" anyway? "Did I mumble? Once a magus enters the R.I.O.T, they can't leave until they get the Holy Grail. But I'm not a Summoner, meaning that I'm pretty much trapped here unless I take drastic measures–Such as create a version of myself that'll self-destruct once my business in the R.I.O.T is done." ...Umm... I see what she means, but her resolve is beyond my ability to comprehend.

Nika gives me an amiable pat on the back, "Ignore her. She's just a twisted degenerate who showers what little emotion she has on her dolls. The difference between her and her copies are miniscule. Think the difference between genius and... Anyway, just take everything she says with a boatload of salt. So, up for a Mastery Alteration now?" Sorry, I've already spent all of my points from last time, and I think we're quite satisfied with what we have.

I teleport myself down to the school commissary, maybe they're selling something new now. "Congratulations, Miku," the student council member there addresses me, "I honestly didn't expect you to come out on top... Sorry about the lack of faith. But to survive the next round, you'll need to get even stronger. Be sure to buy everything you'll think you'll need for the trials coming in the week ahead." That sounded similar to an advertisement, a little too similar. Maybe I shouldn't trust these non-player characters so much.

The gorger is here today, too. Why does he so much? "...What was that? Well, I tend to eat a lot when stressed out ... like now. If I don't somehow manage to stay calm, I won't survive even the easiest of battles." How lucky that you get to have the luxury of a great depressant...

Besides the usual two and the the clerk, who happens to have a new item called Remedy on sale, I see a familiar set of four sitting on table in the cafeteria.

The red head waves at me to join them. Hi... "Hey, remember us? Of course you do. Welcome to the Lemon Beach House." Huh? "Bitch please, the LBH... That's our team's name! Just roll with it." ...I wasn't aware I was officially on a team...

Aranarth chips in, "You're not. I'm not very sure how someone like you would be able to participate in team-based tournaments, but since you were on our team yesterday, I'm very sure that you're on it for the rest of the season." He sighs, "Troy."

The voice of Peace4lyphe gets my attention, "OK... So, let's start at the beginning. So... You know about what the League of Legends is right?" Yes... I am aware of it being a battleground for Legendary Heroes to fight against each other. "...Right, it's a video game thaaaaaat recently released a new game mode called the Holy Grail War. Users join in either solo or team queues, meaning that users joined this game with either four other people or just by themselves. Since we lost a man in the preliminary rounds, we guessed that you are his replacement, and for us a total newb." I... "Which is the reason why ... we are going to spend a lot of time training you during this war. You see, if we get more people who can carry the team for us, then it will be easier on us to get the Holy Grail." So, you're saying that you need to train me so then I won't be as much of a burden on you all? He nods.

The tallest student of the group frowns, "All right. What Summoner level are you now? You can check your Matrix for it." Me? Uh... I look at my terminal and it says that I am level nine now... Oh, I could have gotten a new mastery alteration. "...That's not good... Everyone else in this war is level thirty and they know Summoner's Rift like the back of their hand. We got lucky the first round since we were going up against nooblords. We're going to have to get serious from now on." Um, OK. "You are going to have to get to level twenty by the end of the week." Wh-wh-what? "That's the point where Summoners can get actually good runes and you'll have a better understanding of your Champion by that point." Is this a part of the lesson?

"Doncha worry 'bout this, Miku. I'm also kind of new to this game," the thinnest user out of the four pats me on the back. "We can learn together."

The ginger rubs his head in frustration. "Except that you can't, Schwab. No. You're not going to get any better than this... Unfortunately for us. Just do what you do best and tower hug. That's all you're good for." ...OK, what about me? "You? Here's lesson number one: Get wards. Wards win games." Huh? "They're items that provide sight through the fog of war for three minutes. If we have them planted at everyplace we can't see at a moment, we can coordinate our attacks decisively. That's it for today, you need to go do whatever it is you need to." He shoos me off of the table; this person here is quite rude.

The Summoner whose name was ... Jcblatt waves goodbye to me. "If you need us, we'll be here all week ... with tons of MD." MD? I shake my head and go back up the stairs, I'm pretty sure I should just leave.

* * *

I take a break in our private room to relax a little after all that has happened. "Oopsy! I, of all people, forgot to offer some well-deserved congratulations. Allow me to congratulate you on advancing out of the first round. Although our enemy thought the Holy Grail War was just a game, he was a very powerful magus–But my Master was able to defeat him! Of course, I expected nothing less than victory!" I still feel kind of bad that I killed an eight-year-old. I mean yes, he was a cruel kid that would grow up to be an evil man, but still... "All we need to do is keep going just as we are! Also... We managed to survive. With that said, there's no reason to dwell on your former opponent, right? Although we've only been together for a short time, I know exactly what kind of person you are. So don't feel that you have to suffer alone in silence, all right?" Yes... You're right, Caster. I'll be continuing to rely on you. I think that's enough small talk for today, let's go to the Mystic Maze.

* * *

A student standing outside of classroom 1-A stares at me with her eyes disquietingly wide open."What the...? Miku, is that really you? Did you actually win the round? No way!" I'm quite bothered at this point since everyone's being quite shameless about their expectations. I'll play around... Actually, no. I just lost. I'm only walking around here as an NPC ghost forever haunting the school and in extension, the R.I.O.T. "I mean, Shinji was a total dirtbag, but his hacking skills should've been enough to crush you. Seriously, though. I thought that you'd be one of the first to fall. To think you're not dead yet... Did I say that out loud? Oh man, my bad. I shouldn't have said that to your face... Anyway, it was obvious you won. Otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you, right?" I see that manners have finally settled into your mind. I'll do you a favor and leave you alone then.

Hmm, the couple also survived. How about that? The boyfriend appears to be very antsy about something. "Have you seen the bulletin board yet? You know, where they tell you who your next opponent is? The minute I saw who I had to face next, my mind went totally blank. Seriously, total shutdown. I guess the old saying, 'karma can be a fickle mistress' still holds true even here..." Wait... Are you saying that...? Oh. My. I offer you my sympathies.

Does the girlfriend know? "That old guy over there... He seems to be arguing with someone... He's obviously upset about something, but ... he's kind of freaking me out, you know?" So, she doesn't. Well, good luck with that.

I feel a presence near the entrance of the Arena and crouch down almost instinctively. It is the old man I had spoken to earlier, Shushei, with his Champion more than likely by his side. "I've just learned the identity of our next opponent. Though young, they did survive the first round. So be on your guard always. And I will not tolerate you acting solely on your 'gut feelings'."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I don't care who our opponent is, my only goal is their death. And anyway, they've already killed once, have they not? Anyone who made it through the first round is worthy of a little respect. Or is that just me...?"

"Your arrogance will be the death of us. I need you to obey my commands if we are to survive. No more acting on your own like the first round. Winning battles is meaningless if we lose the war. Do you understand me? I will not tolerate your insubordination a second time."

"I got it, I got it. Jeez old man, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

Caster jumps behind me, peering over my shoulders to get a better look ... or she might just be trying to get closer to me. "Oho, look at the girly man! But the skinny ones are usually the most dangerous for some reason. More impressive by far is the Summoner. He's obviously an experienced player! That punk from round one was a joke. This old warhorse is going to be much more of a challenge."

Wait, how did he pass off for a student? He's too old looking.

We approach the doors. "Heads up, Master. It looks like those two already went into the Arena ahead of us. We might end up having to fight them. I hope you've been up on your preparation. If there are any loose threads you need to take care of, do so now while you have the time." I'm good! "OK, let's get going! Be careful though, this opponent is going to be tougher than the last."

* * *

_**Second Chimeric Lunar Sea - Mystic Maze First Floor**_

_THE GLORY OF THE NIGHT-SHROUDED WORLD AND THE DEFILED FACELESS HERO. WHAT IS JUSTICE, AND AT THE COST OF WHOSE PRIDE?_

* * *

The moment I enter the Arena, the very atmosphere sends warning messages screaming throughout my brain.

Don't stop–

However, I can't bring myself to move. It feels like both of my feet have been nailed to the floor. It's almost as if my body and mind have become disconnected and fear has taken over my basic instincts. I know that I have to get away as quickly as possible. The longer I stay here, the faster that death will come to claim me.

"Hang in there, my dear Master! Don't zone out on me now!" Um, what is happening to me is far more serious than "zoning out"... But oddly, that comment seems to free me. The sound of Caster's voice somehow relieves my paralyzing anxiety. "This must be–the enemy's Ultimate Phantasm. It looks like he just sprayed poison everywhere. Well, if he thinks this will give him an advantage, he's an even bigger idiot than I thought." Just looking at the always optimistic Caster is enough to put me at ease. However, if this is a result of the enemy's Ultimate Phantasm, we still remain at a serious disadvantage. "With this kind of Ultimate Phantasm that relies on a static field, the source of the field has to be placed nearby. If we destroy the source of the field all of this will clear away in a heartbeat. Let's get going, Master. The source of the enemy's poison has to be somewhere around here!"

As we traverse through the Mystic Maze, my vision starts to get heavy and all of my surroundings are inverting in color. Caster is able to help me through by carrying me on her shoulder. Luckily, the walls around us are transparent, meaning that we can see farther off into different parts of the floor than anticipated.

And sitting far away from us, I see a rather menacing and unusually placed pit in a dead end of the labyrinth. "Aha! Unclean wood sighted! Make no mistake, that suspicious pit is the source! If we destroy it, then it's goodbye to the poison. Let's go!"

All right, let's go to the left since that's where its general direct–Oh, no. It loops back to the starting point and doesn't connect to the well. We have to get back to the fork and go right instead. And while we make our way to the cavity, enemy programs similar to the Kleins from the previous week interrupt us constantly... We don't have time for these ... Pradox... That's such a weird name.

I hear the sound of two voices engaged in conversation at the end of the hall and slowly make my way over. These voices can only belong to two people that I know of. It has to be Shushei and his Champion.

"There they are, Master. It looks like Gramps is talking about something important." In the condition that we are in, it's better to stay silent, stay hidden. I give Caster a meaningful nod and try to quiet my breathing. Attacking now would be a bad idea, especially since I can probably get a lot of information just by listening.

The old man questions his Champion, "What is the meaning of this?"

"What's that? I put up this little barrier so that you'd win, boss. Why wait until the Elimination Battle to take them out? If they drop out now, it'll be an easy victory for us.

"...Who gave you the command to do such a deed? Even scavengers such as vultures that feed upon carrion have at least a single shred of dignity." It's obvious by the heat in their voices that they disagree about what strategy they want to follow. "The use of the corruption pit is unnecessary for this fight. I thought I forbid you to use it. It seems to me that you lack the most important of traits: Pride."

"Pride, you say? Sorry, but I just can't see myself seeking something as useless as that. I mean, I'm all for it if that's all we need to win this whole thing. Really, it'd be the best thing in the world if our enemies would just kill themselves in the face of our Pride! Sorry, I'm not nearly the man you are. I'm just a pragmatist that'll resort to poison if it'll guarantee a kill."

"...I see. Violation of trust. Ambushes. Betrayal. These are the things you rely on in battle." The Champion put up the barrier on his own. It's obvious that there is disagreement about his actions.

"So, those two don't get along at all. Their relationship is totally different from ours, my dear Master. I can't deny his resourcefulness, but since the dawn of time the weak have always hidden behind clever schemes. If the strong were to use poison, it'd almost be like cheating. I can see why Gramps is scolding his Champion!"

Shushei lowers his voice, although it's hard to determine whether he's doing so from scorn or disdain. "I will not order you to lower this barrier now. However, should you choose to disobey me again–" After a somewhat petulant reply of "Gotcha", the sense of their presences disappears and I sigh in relief. So there is discord between my enemy and his Champion. While the differences in ability between us is great, this might be my key to victory in the second round.

I see another bee-like program, however this one is called Insanity. It must be a stronger kind of enemy. It focuses on constantly attacking and not giving Caster much of a break, but we didn't have much of a problem against it and we defeat it quickly.

All right, the well is just around this corner. "Ah, there it is! That's the source of the barrier!" Magic flows from where the crater descends over the Arena. There is so much of it that those who are unprepared would drown in poison. "Take this...!" With a single swing of Caster's arm, the pit that generated the barrier vanishes as if it had never existed. The moment the source of the barrier disappears, so does the pressure and pain crushing my body. But, this barrier... We need to watch out for this Champion.

I leave the area to focus. First, I need more information. "We did it, Master!" I nod, let's get through this floor and get out of here. Next to where the well used to be, a blue Item Folder stands unopened. I have obtained ... a Remedy from opening it. "Master's so talented!" Heheh, thanks.

Further down the maze, we find our path blocked by a gate that's right next to a switch. Unluckily, we also find another Pradox program waiting for us. It isn't much of a problem to kill, but it does take some of our time away. "Awesome, we leveled up!" Caster really does like giving out hugs... Speaking of which, I'm supposed to be level twenty by the end of this week. This is going to be a goal that's incredibly frustrating to get to. I turn on the unattended switch and the gate unlocks itself and opens.

We enter into a room with four new looking programs, two Pradoxes, and another switch placed in the center of the place. "The vibe here reminds me of the Battle of Nasu... Be on your guard!" The new enemies look like ... incredibly menacing box heads with very sharp teeth, if I have to make a comparison to an animal, then I think it looks a lot like a crocodile's head. Or is it alligator? Fishbite is its name apparently. Let's fight these things.

This might have been a bad idea since Caster is taking a heavy amount of damage from the foe. Not only that, the other three heads became very attentive towards our battle and decided to engage us while we were busy... We do pull through in the end and kill the beasts. Wow, that was a bit more difficult than anything we've fought up to at this point. "Are you OK, Master? We need to be careful if we see that enemy again." Thanks, but are you all right? "Since Master kept showering me with healing items, I feel perfectly fine! Thank you, my dear Master!" Let's ... not do that again. I activate the switch in this room; the gate on the other side of the room deactivates and we go further through the maze.

Past the room there are plenty of separating paths. Oh, well. That means we've got a lot of exploring to do. I guide Caster to a slight detour since I saw a red Item Folder at the end of it. We have obtained Durable Gym Clothes. So it's a type of Formal Wear that ... doesn't do much.

Mapping out another circuitous route, we encounter a green version of the seahorse program. This one is called a Swindle and it's blocking a stairwell that houses a green Item Folder at the top. After fighting our way to the top of the hill, we get to the folder and we receive a nice gift.

* * *

-TRIGGER OBTAINED-

* * *

We have obtained the Trigger Code Gamma. "Oh yeah, we found that pesky cipher key! Or is it a Trigger? I'm so confused... We did it, my dear Master." Don't worry about the name, I'm just going to call it a key since that is what it's used for... So, yes.

The Mystic Maze has reached its end, however Caster and I are unable to get to the exit way since a gate is blocking our path. This must mean that there's a switch around here somewhere. We take the final two deviant routes, and finally find the switch in the last detour. I activate it and the gate opens. Caster, let's go home. "Good work today."

* * *

Caster and I are about to head to bed, but before we go to sleep she wants to discuss about what happened today. "Our new opponents are tougher than the first round, but there's one way that they're weaker! Here's why we'll win... The old guy doesn't get along with his Champion. But, you and I are a perfect combo, so we're going to win!"

* * *

_**Today's Results**_

_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Obtained; Second Floor = Pending_

_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 0%_

_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 75%; Second Floor = 0%_

_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Pending; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Pending; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Pending_

_Champion Status:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: ?_

_SUMMONER: Shushei Ratuszniak_

_TRUE NAME: _

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM: _

_KEYWORD: _

_HEALTH = ?; HEALTH REGEN = ?; MANA = ?; MANA REGEN = ?; RANGE = ?; ATTACK DAMAGE = ?; ATTACK SPEED = ?; ARMOR = ?; MAGIC RESIST = ?; MOV. SPEED = ?_

_? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01: _

_02: _

_03: _

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: _

_02: _

_03: _

_04: _

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01: _

_02:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: CASTER_

_SUMMONER: Miku DIVA Hatsune_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD: Maleficium_

_HEALTH = 380 (+80); HEALTH REGEN = 5.5 (+0.6); MANA = 230 (+50); MANA REGEN = 6.25 (+0.6); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 50 (+3); ATTACK SPEED = 0.668 (+2); ARMOR = 11 (+3.5); MAGIC RESIST = 30 (+0); MOV. SPEED = 305_

_Attack Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Maleficium = The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recompose what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recompose the raw materials in one's own body."_

_According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due to the constraints of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!"_

_That is really suspicious though._

_03:_

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Essence Theft [C] = A passive ability that activates whenever any of Ahri's champion abilities deal damage, causing her to gain charges of Essence Theft. Each target that was dealt damage will provide 1 charge, up to a maximum of 3 per ability. Upon reaching 9 stacks, her next ability will consume the charges to gain 35% spell vamp when it deals damage._

_Essence Theft is not expended if her next ability doesn't hit an enemy unit._

_Spirit Rush's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush._

_Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with her summoner spells or items' active effects._

_When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Caster's orb becomes green._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

Now that that's done, let's go to sleep Caster. I cover us both with the blanket provided to us. Good night.

* * *

A/N: I like Zyra. Zyra's really cool.


	16. Hunting for the Straight and Narrow

A/N: Here's an interesting idea for a new hero. I'll just leave this here. Xerox the Copycat. Walks like Thriller. I guess, this person would be played as support.

Passive: Backup Wing = The more Champions that are near Xerox, the more cooldown reduction that Xerox gets.

Q: Query = Forces the Q ability of the enemy champion to go on cooldown; they are also stunned. If the opposing ability is already on cooldown, Xerox just increases the time of the cooldown. If used on an ally, the Q ability for them is refressed; both have increased attack damage.

W: Window = Forces the W ability of the enemy champion to go on cooldown; they have grevious wound applied to them. If the opposing ability is already on cooldown, Xerox just increases the time of the cooldown. If used on an ally, the W ability for them is refressed; both have increased armor/magic resistance.

E: Emulate = Forces the E ability of the enemy champion to go on cooldown; they have decreased health regen for a short period of time. If the opposing ability is already on cooldown, Xerox just increases the time of the cooldown. If used on an ally, the E ability for them is refressed; both are healed.

R: Spellstealer = Copies the last ult used on Xerox, but with more power of some sort.

* * *

It's midday and the second day of the preparation period has started.

–All of a sudden, I hear voices down the hallway. One of them is familiar.

"Greetings, Sir Shushei Ratuszniak. It's an honor to meet a knight of such renown." That's definitely Reginald giving the refined greeting. Reginald's Champion is at his usual post behind Reginald, looming there like a silver shadow.

"…" Garen preserves his silence. So the next voice is not his, but that of a man near Reginald.

"The honor is mine. To meet the lord successor to the Dinhs in a place such as this…"

"Certainly you're not surprised. I am just here to retrieve what is rightfully ours. I am a novice to the battlefield, but my family decided that I was to be the one to go. It's an embarrassing confession to make to such a seasoned knight."

"The almighty Grail… The Holy Grail is to be yours?"

"Of course. We Dinhs must have it under our control, especially if its guardianship is vacant. Something so divine does not belong in the hands of a normal man, but in the embrace of a king. This Holy Grail War is annoying, but what can you do?"

"You speak of the divine right of kings. Yes, I can see that's where you're coming from." Reginald's talking to my opponent in the second round, Shushei. They know of each other, but it seems like they've never met. Like they're both celebrities…

"So, the Holy Grail is legitimate. To tell the truth, I was rather dubious on the whole… Oh no, I feel unsuitably roused. To think that at this age I would see the honor in questing for the Holy Grail!"

"Of course the Holy Grail is real. To your country most of all."

"Ohhh? And how have you arrived at that conclusion?"

"Because of you, Sir Shushei. You are not only a veteran, but a knight decorated by the Queen. The fact that a man of your rank has been dispatched is proof that the Grail is real."

"What are you saying, young king? I am just an old soldier. The Queen could not spare a young life for this battle royale, hence I was called upon."

"You're close to the Queen, so you must have heard her displeasure at a certain allied organization."

"Well, the Queen's intentions do not reach a simple soldier's ears."

"Ah, I see. I beg your pardon. I shall take my leave. Let us be off, Garen."

The Champion places his hand onto his chest and bowing slightly, saying, "As you wish." After bidding farewell to Shushei, Reginald notices me and stops.

"It's been a while, Miku. I had heard you passed the first round. Congratulations. Are you ready for the second round? I'd wish you luck, but… The black knight's lance has splintered. No, perhaps he has exchanged it for a sword. If his conviction is no longer what it used to be, then perhaps … you have a genuine shot at victory." Reginald doesn't elaborate any further before leaving. Shushei also left while I wasn't paying any attention.

What in the heck were they talking about in the first place…? The harder I try to understand, the less of it makes sense. All I really grasped was that they both really want the Holy Grail. I don't believe there's some magic dream-granting cup out there. But if they're both convinced…

* * *

The sun is setting. That means it's time to move. "Master! If we're going to beat that old man, I think we should try to improve our teamwork some. Why don't we go to the Arena? Once we perfect our attacks, we'll show him what's what!" Caster's right. If I don't get my abilities up to par, I won't have a chance at winning.

Those two really did lose last week. The fact has finally set in for me, even though the pompous man and the girl that told me to talk to certain people were annoying, I still don't think it was right of the R.I.O.T to put them to death. However, there's just no way to change these rules, is there?

My friend near the classroom's window asks me a very interesting question. "What would you do if the two of us got paired, Miku?" I guess I'd fight all out. "Hahaha, right back at you… I'll still wish you the best." The same to you.

"Win or lose… Live or die… In other words, I have to kill my opponent to stay alive. Instead of feeling proud that I won, I only feel disgust." I understand the feeling. Killing someone, intentionally or no, it always feels wrong… However, if you don't kill, then you will die instead. With that, I left the classroom.

The girl standing outside of 2-A pulls me aside, "You're not going to believe this. My enemy Summoner dropped something, and I picked it up. Lucky me! I have to find out more about it right away…" Oh, is that it? Are you perhaps foreshadowing that I'm going to find a lost item of my enemy's and then use that item against them as a form of situational irony? Or is it a different kind of irony?

Interestingly, I see a very distinct person standing on the second floor lobby. She seems to be waiting for someone. Setting her sights on me, the girl bows slightly and returns to her upright position. "Good day." The same mechanical expression and speech. Who, or what, could this girl possibly be? "I believe that this is our first time to actually converse like normal people, is it not? My name is Kyuubicake. Like you, I am here for the purpose of obtaining the Holy Grail."

I've seen this beautiful, exotic girl many times before. This is the first time we've spoken. To hear real emotion in her voice is a relief. It's nice to speak with a fellow human being. "I've been scanning the stars for clues about you. Unlike the other Summoners, you are an enigma. So I wish to ask you directly, and please answer honestly, this question: What are you?"

Huh? Miku Hatsune, second-year student of Monica Academy. That's all I am–No, that can't be right. The school is just a setting for the preliminaries–So what … am I?

"So you will hide your identity? Even after exposing yourself to Ratuszniak's Champion yesterday?" –Someone saw me? There shouldn't have been anyone else there besides me and my opponent. "No need to be so suspicious. I assure you, I'm not your enemy. I did not watch your battle. I am simply relaying what it is the stars say about you. I'm looking for the newborn chick my professor spoke of. The stars have aided me in that task. I am not sure if you are who I seek, but…" Maybe she's an astrologer, but I don't really understand her.

She seems … mostly harmless, though. "I must study the heavens further. But I must ask you to tell me more of Ratuszniak's star. It may seem like I'm asking for a lot, but the knowledge revealed will benefit you, I think. And as per Atlas, I wish to show you the true value of knowledge and will share my findings. I'll use you, and you'll use me… What do you think? Will you accept my request?" I have so many questions for her now…

You discovered me on your own? In addition to investigating Shushei, it seems she already knows all about me … a terrifying thought.

Caster's voice resounds in my head, "Information is everything in this war. Of course our enemies are trying to learn about us! I don't know what they've learned so far, but while I'm here they could attack at any time!"

"I apologize. But to understand my professor's words, I must first understand humanity. This is what he said: As a doll, you must find someone who is truly alive and observe them. I believe that he wants me to find out, by watching humans, what it means to be alive. I don't know if you are the one, buy perhaps … your star will shine apart from the others. I must … observe other people. You, and Ratuszniak as well. That is why I need your help. Please bring me a relic of his. I will be waiting at the far end of the third floor hallway. When you come to see me, we will gaze into the heavens together. I'm sure you see the value in learning what Ratuszniak's star will have to say, right? The best time to read his star will come in three days. Please find a relic of his by then." With a final "Until we meet again," she gives me a last smile before turning her attention back to the sky outside the window.

The girl of many mysteries. And oddly enough … I couldn't detect any animosity from her. If it'll help me learn about Shushei, I'll be sure to find something and bring it to the third floor.

It is true that this opponent is going to be more difficult than the last. Perhaps confronting them now isn't the best idea… What should I do…? Another classmate at the lobby approaches my troubled expression. "You'd have better luck ambushing him in the school. What's the harm in trying? Oops, except the black shirts said we'd get penalized. Otherwise, who cares about a fair fight?" Yes, I am glad that's true. I am sure that if otherwise, I would be dead by now. Tell me more suggestions later if you can think up any.

"Do you know how to check the items in your inventory from the terminal menu?" The librarian asks me as I set foot into her domain. "Just select the Item option. Use to switch between the item's description and status effects." Oh, thanks. I'll keep that in mind, not that I didn't already know.

And the other library monitor is here, too. "Have you noticed that there are three types of treasure containers in the Arena? The blue ones have regular items, red ones have rare items, and green ones contain cipher keys. While not really earth-shattering information, it is something to keep in mind." I see. That does make sense since I've grabbed very good items with red folders, and such. Yes, it does.

But something's odd nowadays. People fighting in teams and those who decide to pair up during the tournament too… How well would any of this work out? "Summoners pairing up? Well, it makes as much sense as any other strategy. Are you going to pair up?" …Well, it depends on who I'm with, I suppose.

I look through the library shelves to search for anything involving that pit of darkness. Ah, here it is.

* * *

_-About the pit of corruption-_

_The pit of corruption, also known as the well of darkness. Though most of the temple that kept the pit's surroundings was not dangerous, the tendrils of that pit contain the poison taxine and is fatal if touched._

* * *

So, I was being poisoned? But I didn't touch the pit, though. Perhaps the temple itself served as a type of barrier to keep whatever was there in it. Well, there's not much else to think over, so I'll leave.

The rude boy is standing outside of the library again. "As long as we keep winning, we'll become enemies eventually, maybe even next week. So, stop talking to me. Consorting with an enemy will dull my blade." I'll stay out of your way once you find a secluded spot to mope in. That person is very much rude.

In any case, I have to be prudent about what I do next this week. On the third floor, Phreak is standing about on the third floor lobby. Maybe he can help me out. Today I learned that Summoners are not allowed to fight in the school… "That's right; personal conflicts on school grounds are prohibited. Please obey the rules." And what about part– "Any Summoner who breaks the rules will be penalized by having their abilities temporarily limited." Oh, that is good to know. I won't be doing any fighting inside the building then.

I wave my farewells to him and I see Kyuubicake at the far end of this floor, just like she said she would. "We may read Ratuszniak's star with suitable relics from him. Can you bring them on the fifth day–a day when many stars will show themselves?" What a superstitious person. But she's offering help, and I'll need all the help I can get… Don't worry though; I'll come back with something.

At the first floor, Ms. Merrill assaults me with a barrage of requests. "Miku, I need your help! It's an emergency! Do you think you could help me out?" Of course. "Well, a persimmon that a friend gave me as a gift somehow got sent to the Arena by mistake… But I don't know whose Arena it was sent to. So I'm throwing up the Ashe Signal to all students… So, do you think you could help me out by searching your Arena? It'll be two days before it gets reported as a system error, so please get it before then!" All right, I'll find it… Wait, Ashe Signal…? I notice that you have embraced your nickname.

A familiar student walks up to me apparently wanting to give me a warning, "This may sound cold, but I can't have you as a friend. Here, today's friend is tomorrow's enemy. Um, yeah… Having said that. Don't talk to me anymore." But, I was the one being approached all the time here… Well, fine. You can be as unsociable as you like.

I should head to the chapel. I pass by the Summoner infatuated with Cristina, "I'd better head to the Arena now. I sure as hell don't want to get myself disqualified!" He seems fired up.

At the garden, the flower girl gazes off to the sky and says, "I don't know about you, but just watching the fountain here gets me to thinking about things. Like, what will you actually receive should you claim final victory in Holy Grail War?" That is a good question. Maybe I'll be able to find the answer to that by then … I hope.

Inside of the church, Miyuki's voice chastises me for not being in the Arena. I'm sorry. I just need to get a Mastery Alteration. She's ignoring me now; I guess this part's left to the responsibility of Nika. "Want to do a Mastery Alteration?" Yes. I've gained three levels yesterday because of those alligator heads. So now that I'm at level twelve, I think I would like Mental Force, Sorcery, Arcane Knowledge, and Havoc traits filled out.

The red pillar of light surrounds Caster as the ground rumbles under her power. She has gained back some strength. The fox girl giggles, "Oh dear Master, you've given me the best gift of all… A level-up in your love!"

Nika turns back to me when the monitor disappears, "What now? Need another Alteration?" No, this is good enough for today. Let's go, Caster.

Since I don't really want to backtrack, let's fast-travel to the school commissary. "Have you bought Durable Gym Clothes?" A student council member receives me. "It will restore your mental acuity. If you use Summoner Spells frequently, be sure to buy some." Oh, I'm pretty sure I already have gym clothes… Caster, please don't imagine me like that.

"What doooo you have as your Summoner Spells, anyways?" Hmm? I look off to the side and see the group of four dining at a table. Peace4lyphe is looking at me, agog. Well, right now I am wearing a Phoenix Scarf and my uniform. "So, just Heal then." His eyebrows are arching. Is it something I said?

"Yea, it is. You should have two Summoner Spells on you. What other Formal Wears do you have?" Um, I have the … Durable Gym Clothes, Exorcist Blade, and Saint's Monocle. "Wear the monocle since the Durable Gym Clothes don't do anything and the Exorcist Blade's Stifle is kind of banned." Oh… But it's a monocle. "Well. Yeah, it is. You can think over that later. Right now, let's teach you something else." All right. What do you have in mind, Aranarth? "Uhhhhh… All right. You probably don't know what the right build is for your Champion, right? Well, of course. I'm a little worried that you might buy Doran's Ring in the Coliseum again. Because of the fact that you're still new to this, don't do that. What you should usually buy first is boots and three red sodas." Speaking of which, nearly everybody here has cups of green soda around them. Is this all they drink? "Ugh. What you should get is Boots of Speed and three Potions. Understand? Those are the official names in the shop, so you can just look for those." Oh, OK. "You can leave now. That's it for today." Oh… That was fast.

Peace4lyphe nods at the statement. "We do have to take things in moderation, or else you'll just get overwhelmed and do terribly." I see. Thank you.

I stand up from my seat and leave the cafeteria. But not before hearing a few comments from a certain big eater… "Everyone seems a little subdued. After the first round, I guess reality is starting to set in. Seeing as I probably can't do anything for help, I'll just eat now, for tomorrow we may die." Hmm… What an intriguing way of thinking. I recall that there is a culture out there that feeds someone till their full before they are executed; a sort of last meal for them or something. I don't know anything else, though. I should head back to the second floor.

The student standing outside of my room greets me, "Oh, it's you, Miku. It seems that people have started forming alliances. Me? I do my own thing. Always have, always will."

* * *

Finally, I get some time to relax at the private room. "So, where are we off to now? Realize that I will come to wherever you summon me. I would gladly follow you into the very depths of the Shadow Isles, Master!" Let's rest for a few minutes and then go to the Arena, all right, Caster? She enthusiastically agrees and joins my seat on the wall; she lies onto my shoulder quietly. This is … quite cute. Which I guess is what she wanted me to do as she reached through my pockets trying to look for something.

Despite my protests, Caster found the item and placed it on my right eye. The Saint's Monocle… "Oh, Master! That looks so soo sooo great on you! I have to remember this moment for the rest of my life." Stop it … Caster. This looks silly. "All the more cuter, Master. Especially when you blush. And you're going to have to wear it, since you need two Summoner Spells to always aide us in conflict, OK?" Caster… I feel like you're trying to intentionally make me feel embarrassed–Caster, could you stop whimpering…? Oh, fine. Fine. I'll wear it. The fox girl hugs me, "I knew you'd be so understanding, my dear Master." I'm going to regret this, aren't I?

* * *

Heading to the Arena… "Hmm…" The girl standing outside classroom 1-A studies me. "I heard that Summoners can only perform a single action during each turn. I don't know about you, but I can never decide whether I should use an item or a Summoner Spell…" I'm pretty sure that only applies in the Mystic Maze, since I haven't heard anything about that from the Coliseum. Or at least I haven't noticed it…

Further down the hallway, my attention is drawn to a very quiet boyfriend with the girlfriend nowhere to be seen. "…" I should … avoid him for today.

This is the Arena entrance. Should I head inside…? Yes, and let's go to the First Floor since that's the only one that's open today.

* * *

_**Second Chimeric Lunar Sea - Mystic Maze First Floor**_  
_THE GLORY OF THE NIGHT-SHROUDED WORLD AND THE DEFILED FACELESS HERO. WHAT IS JUSTICE, AND AT THE COST OF WHOSE PRIDE?_

* * *

Now that I can see and feel clearly, the surrounding area here looks somewhat different from last week's Mystic Maze. Everything that surrounds us is green data blocks now instead of blue. Not very exciting. "I don't like that she's the one who suggest it, but searching for clues IS a good idea, Master." She giggles, "Foxes have good nose for this sort of thing. I'll be sure to sniff out a clue!" The first place I should search is where that troublesome pit was.

"This belongs to the purple guy."

–This is the place. Here's where Shushei's Champion created the barrier, where the corrupted arrow struck. When I give the place a careful look, I notice something gives off a dull flash. I obtain an Antique Arrowhead. The source of the barrier, the remains of the arrow. The arrowhead in my hands looks antique. That sounded redundant.

"Yay! We did it, my dear Master! If we look into this, we may find out something." There may be something more. I should keep searching.

We walk into the room with the alligator heads, and behind one of them lies … something that catches my eye. "That's the second one, Master!"

We'll have to fight through these enemies if we want to get that item though. Are you ready, Caster? She nods her endorsement. After a rather harrowing battle between the Fishbites and Caster, we destroy the four heads and claim our prize. "Awesome, we leveled up!" That happened, too.

Where was it again? I feel like I stepped on something, and when I look at my feet, I see a rod lying there. It's an arrow–A broken one, though. It may be some sort of evidence, so I decide to keep it. I have obtained a Broken Arrow. There may be something more. I should keep searching.

Also, in the room a red Item Folder stands next to the switch in the middle of the room. I wonder what's inside here. Opening the folder, the box spits out … a Box of Persimmons at me. "Rare item, GET! " C-C-Caster, no! Not in public. I tap her on the head. I mean, it's not something that we should do–Caster's giving off an unhappy look right now–here. Maybe when we get home, later? She's perking up again. Did I just unwittingly spell out my doom?

Focusing back on the search, I have a feeling that the next item I'm supposed to find is somewhere in one of the dead ends, and not the paths that lead to treasure or the way back home. And, it turns out I am right. "It's a corruption arrow for sure, Master!" When I look, I see a magnificent feather. It must be related to the barrier that the Champion left. I pick it up carefully and decide to take it home. I've obtained Feather Fletchings. I've found everything. Ready to go home…? Why are you looking at me like that, Caster?

I sense a deep burning within her eyes. "Master, I don't like people who forget their promises." Hmm… I can't think of a way out of this… All right, Caster. I'll do whatever you want tonight. But it has to be something within the limits of parental guidance. She's pouting again, but I'm not faltering here. The fox girl shrugs, "Master, I'll let you go this time, but that means I'll save up even more pent up frustration for next time…" That smug smirk of hers tells me I'm not out of the forest yet… Though I can't think of anything else… You win, Caster. "Yay! Is that going to be it for today, Master?"

The fox girl is off in her own dreamland as the soft sounds of her breath ripple the silence in the room.

* * *

_**Today's Results**_

_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Obtained; Second Floor = Pending_

_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 0%_

_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 0%_

_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Pending; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Pending; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Pending_

_Champion Status: Kyuubicake the Astrologist_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: ?_

_SUMMONER: Shushei Ratuszniak_

_TRUE NAME: _

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM: _

_KEYWORD: _

_HEALTH = ?; HEALTH REGEN = ?; MANA = ?; MANA REGEN = ?; RANGE = ?; ATTACK DAMAGE = ?; ATTACK SPEED = ?; ARMOR = ?; MAGIC RESIST = ?; MOV. SPEED = ?_

_? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01: _

_02: _

_03: _

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: _

_02: _

_03: _

_04: _

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01: _

_02:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_

_CLASS: CASTER_

_SUMMONER: Miku DIVA Hatsune_

_TRUE NAME:_

_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_

_KEYWORD: Maleficium_

_HEALTH = 380 (+80); HEALTH REGEN = 5.5 (+0.6); MANA = 230 (+50); MANA REGEN = 6.25 (+0.6); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 50 (+3); ATTACK __SPEED = 0.668 (+2); ARMOR = 11 (+3.5); MAGIC RESIST = 30 (+0); MOV. SPEED = 305_

_Attack Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?_

_**Matrix KEYWORD**_

_01:_

_02: Maleficium = The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recompose what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recompose the raw materials in one's own body."_  
_According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due to the constraints of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!"_

_That is really suspicious though._

_03:_

_**Matrix SKILL**_

_01: Essence Theft [C] = A passive ability that activates whenever any of Ahri's champion abilities deal damage, causing her to gain charges of Essence Theft. Each target that was dealt damage will provide 1 charge, up to a maximum of 3 per ability. Upon reaching 9 stacks, her next ability will consume the charges to gain 35% spell vamp when it deals damage._

_Essence Theft is not expended if her next ability doesn't hit an enemy unit._

_Spirit Rush's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush._

_Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with her summoner spells or items' active effects._

_When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Caster's orb becomes green._

_02:_

_03:_

_04:_

_**Matrix DETAILS**_

_01:_

_02:_

* * *

Well, I'm lucky. Caster was just a bit too tired to do anything more than … some light physical bonding. I should join her, since I'm probably going to have an eventful day tomorrow with the fortune-telling girl… Oh, wait. That's in a few days. I look to my terminal again. Oh boy, I need to gain six more levels or else I'm going to disappoint some people… Off to bed now; I must rest up so then we can train a lot tomorrow. Good night.

* * *

A/N: I'm rather unhappy that there are so few reviews for this story. Oh, well. I guess. There was something else I wanted to talk about but I forgot what it was.

A/N: I just remembered what it was. So, the thing is, I'm getting rather bored referring to the characters here as chalkboard girl or the lady that stands next to the window. Which is why I'll be asking you readers here to give me your Summmoner Name or something so then I can fill in the void. Also, why don't you review this while you're at it?


	17. It's Quiet, Too Quiet

A/N: So, I was thinking about the solar system, then space... And then I got to this. So yeah, this character is Aristillus, Truth of the Skies. This person would probably be related to Soraka.

Passive: Dark Matter = Removes Armor and Magic Penetration from attacks for three seconds when at 30% health.

Q: Refraction = Becomes unable to be targeted for 1.5 seconds, while having increased movement speed.

W: Five-Point Strike = Aristillus makes an area of effect attack, that looks like a star, which slows all Champions surrounding him. If the enemy Champions are at any of the points of the attack, then they are stunned and Aristillus gains 10 Attack Damage for a short period of time.

E: Cepheid = Aristillus makes a short teleport to a targeted enemy and roots them to where they are standing.

R: The Beginning = Forms a black hole in a targeted area around him that draws in enemy champions, and in that time a meteor will fall on them. "Stars, rain down."

* * *

In the evening, Caster taps my shoulder to get my attention. "Master, I have a bad feeling. We shouldn't be attacked inside the school, but let's be careful." Something is odd today, the atmosphere seems just a little more hostile and I don't feel much jolly in my step. I'm not very sure what that means, but that is what is happening.

I wave at my friend near the window. What we said to each other the some time ago might have strained our relationship… Speaking of which… "My relationship with my Champion? Hmm… It could be a lot worse, let me tell you. Er, this isn't such a forgiving fight that you can just break off friendships and fix them later." Oh, sorry then. I didn't mean what I said before as a break-up of our bond, but I'll comply with your feelings.

So, how is the blackboard lady feeling today? "I feel like if I think about it too hard, next time I'm going to be the one who doesn't advance. Why did I enter a game like this? Even if I win, I'll be scarred for life." Oh, you're as depressing as ever.

Seeing as I am unwanted here, I exit the classroom and I feel the lonesome mood only build from there. Beside me, I hear the student that stands outside of 1-A giggle to herself. "I discovered my enemy's identity form the item I picked up yesterday. You should try it!" Oh, yes. Those arrow-related pieces that I collected yesterday... From what I remember, that odd girl told me to wait a few days before presenting my evidence to her. So, I will try that soon. It would help me if I know of Shushei's Champion's identity. Maybe I should go to the private room early to discuss this.

The man standing outside of my room sighs at me, "Your opponent is Sir Shushei Ratuszniak? Well, Miku, fate just flushed you down the toilet. I ran into him outside the chapel. He's intimidating. Glad he's yours and not mine." Er, you're welcome ... I think?

The day's mood loosens when I set foot in the room. As the doors close, the fox girl grabs my hand and places it on her head. She's looking at me expectantly. All right, all right. Here's your well-deserved petting… Actually, I kind of want to pet her tails. Picking up on where my eyes are pointing at, Caster smiles, "Master~, since we're behind closed doors, you can grab my tails whenever you want!" She turns around and leans forward… Oh, my… We need to go. "What?! Master, wait for me! The petting can come later, OK?" R-right.

The uneasy quietness resumes. Just what is going on here? I ask a girl in the lobby about it. "The first floor's quiet… There are usually a lot of people here. Did something happen?" Something's … telling me not to visit the first floor, right now. I'll go to the library and ask around for any clues about the status quo.

The boy standing outside of the book room is visibly on edge. "Does it feel like a grave around here, or is it just me?"

The lady conversing with him replies, "I went to the Nurse's Office just now, and couldn't help noticing the first floor is deserted. Is everyone in the Arena?" Hmm…

Inside of the library, I am addressed with an interesting conversation starter. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention pressing Δ. It allows you to blow off anyone talking to you. I'm going to start whining endlessly about my boyfriend. Use Δ to ignore me, OK?" …All right.

"Ahem. Anyways, seriously, I totally can't believe this! Yesterday, I texted my boyfriend like a dozen times and he didn't respond even ONCE! Naturally I was worried he fell down a well or something so I hunted him down, and guess what? He was with some impudent strumpet! Can you believe that happy crappy?! CAN YOU?! When we first started going out, he was all 'I love you' and 'I'd cheerfully kill for you'… He even said things like 'I dig the superfluous third nipple' and 'Your Barney undies are sweet!' Now, all he does is steal money from my purse. And he keeps farting around me! And he never texts me anymore! I sent him one hundred texts one day and he never responded! And when he does deign to answer my calls, he's always busy! Busy?! Doing WHAT?! I mean, who in the hell does he think he his?! He works as a pet groomer for god's sake! I just want it to be like it was when we first met. You know, flowers, candy, party clowns…!"

…Oh, dear. "By pressing you can review any conversation you've just had … but don't do that now … OK?" OK… Fair enough. I back away from this awkward conversation coming from the librarian and go to the other end of the room.

I hope that the other student council member here isn't as … talkative. "Do you heed your Champion's opinions in the Arena? Your Champion is always measuring whether upcoming conditions are dangerous for you." Oh, I do that.

"Yes, and I listen to your requests with absolution as well. I am expecting rewards for doing so, since I am your wife." We can discuss this later, Caster.

Oh, hey. There's that Summoner who reads a lot here. "Those student council members in black are a wealth of information. Do you ever talk to them?" Yes, I just did. They provide rather interesting advice. I'm not sure if it's helpful, but I'll take any aide that's provided.

I check my terminal and teleport to the third floor. I can check if Kyuubicake is there and we'll see if she can help me any sooner than the appointed time. At the third floor, Phreak offers a tip for me. "If you need to escape an enemy, a basic strategy is to go where they can't easily follow. To run to a place where the enemy will have an advantage is sheer idiocy." Caster nods, telling me that he's right when in a bad situation in Summoner's Rift. OK, thanks. I'll keep that in mind.

Down the left wing, I see the uniquely tone-skinned girl walking towards me. "You have a relic. Please let me see. This is sufficient. Next we will view the stars on the fifth day, when there will be many visible." Oh, I suppose you can handle all of the articles I picked up by yourself. Thank you, that leaves a little more space for my pockets.

Now that I think about it, I haven't visited the rooftop in a while. I should see if Lou is there. And she is, but she looks rather disappointed for some reason. She sighs, "I don't think you stand a chance against Sir Shushei, to be honest. It would be a huge upset if you won, because it's almost certain you'll lose this time." I … appreciate you for having hopes in me. Any? At all? Fine, I'll do my best and prove your assumptions wrong. Then we'll see who owes me and Caster an apology. Yes, that didn't make much sense!

I tap onto the location for the commissary when I open the fast-travel application on my terminal. This time, I actually don't see any of the other players here. It seems that all of them have left… The sales clerk and the student council member are still here. "Have you used Aromatic Wood at all? It will allow you to cure your Champion of any status ailments. Who knows, there may come a time when having this ability available will save your life." Hmm, interesting. Do I have this item on me…? No, I don't. That must mean that I will be looking for this later. In any case, I should go to the chapel next to see if I can get a Mastery Alteration.

The church feels as normal as it ever is. So the choking vibe of the school doesn't extend here. The floating data cube surrounded by constantly rotating rings in between the two sisters is still as baffling as ever. I never see it used for anything, so is it just an aesthetic trinket for the church? I'm not sure if I should ask these two though, I have a feeling that something bad might happen to me if I do… "Want to do an Alteration?" Yes, please.

Now that I am at level fourteen, I am able to fulfill the maximum ranks of Mental Force, Sorcery, Arcane Knowledge, and Havoc. I still have two points left … so I'll put them into the Blast mastery. All right, let's initiate Mastery Alteration. The red pillar of light and the earthquake returns, and I'm rather used to it by now. "Good news, Master! I've gotten back another skill! All our fights will be that much easier!" That's great, Caster. We won't need another Alteration, miss Nika.

Let's get to the Arena… We'll have to find out what's going on through the first level of the building, though… All right. Ready? Caster nods. I click the marker on my terminal labeled the first floor.

As I set foot in the first floor foyer, a sudden chill runs through me and freezes me in place. Caster materializes before me, "Master, you've just been marked for death. Don't even breathe until I tell you to." Although appreciated, I don't need Caster's warning to know that someone is watching me. There's no doubt that I am being stalked by a Champion. "Here's the plan: When I give you the signal, RUN!"

Two thoughts run through my head: Should I run to the schoolyard and regroup or should I escape into the Arena… I have no time to think over the choices; I'll just have to think with my gut. I try to calm down and prepare for action as Caster and I make eye contact.

One, two, three? "Now!"

* * *

_**Second Chimeric Lunar Sea - Mystic Maze First Floor**_  
_THE GLORY OF THE NIGHT-SHROUDED WORLD AND THE DEFILED FACELESS HERO. WHAT IS JUSTICE, AND AT THE COST OF WHOSE PRIDE?_

* * *

Together, Caster and I make a mad scramble for the Arena entrance. If we've come this far, maybe– "I want to let you rest, Master, but this guy won't go away… Aha! He's shadowing us because we'll retaliate in a fair fight." She starts giggling; good to know that one of us is positive about the current events. "It seems he knows his place… Let's find a wide-open place and crush him to smithereens." The fox girl is smirking now, "Let's show him our true nature–I mean, true power!" A wide-open place? I've got an idea.

I'm on full alert, a voice screams inside my head that I have to keep running, but I can't. We're we able to get away?

The sound of someone wooing reverberated across the maze. "So called that. Thanks for being such an easy-to-read Master."

"What a big idiot you are to try hitting my Master with such a slow arrow!" Caster blocked the arrow that had been aimed at us the moment we entered the Arena–Or so I thought.

–Sharp pain. When I look, I see a small gash in my arm. It makes me nauseous-more nauseous than seeing a small wound like that would warrant. Caster stopped the surprise attack, but while I was focused on running away, there was a second arrow. "Ah wah wah, I'm so sorry, Master…! Wait, I smell poison… The enemy's a shameless Archer!" I struggle to stay conscious as the poison starts to course through my system. Whoever that Champion is, they landed a really good shot. There's no doubt that the enemy is an Archer. What good is knowing that going to do me if I die? Before the poison spreads, I have to retreat to a safer place…

* * *

_MATRIX LEVEL 1: __Enemy Servant info obtained!__Servant Matrix Information_

* * *

We're in a bad situation. If we retreat by going back, then we'll run into enemy programs and the path will have many twists and curves; we'll have to go down this level. It's the fastest way out of here. Caster… "Understood, Master!" She puts an arm on my shoulders and an arm behind my legs. Falling into her embrace, she carries me straight through the obstacles that we'll have to avoid for today.

"Enjoy your final breaths." I can hear him taunting us… With each step, my breathing becomes heavier.

Caster reinforces her grip on me to tell me that we're halfway to the exit. "Damn, you're one tough brat." His voice … still resonating through the Mystic Maze.

"…How'd you make it, bastard…" We finally made it to the exit. Archer's poison pretty much paralyzed me. It took all of my strength just to stay conscious. Let's hurry back … while I can still move my legs. She places me down onto the platform in order to activate the teleporter.

Caster makes a relaxed sigh, "We managed to survive the day, my dear Master."

It's nighttime now, when I returned from the Mystic Maze, Cristina immediately came to help me. I suppose her nursing habits have really saved my life for today. However, Caster is still sobbing over my ill body at our personal room. "Are you OK, Master?! Does it hurt?! Do you feel ill?! Can you still move around OK? Urgh… It's all my fault for being such a worthless Champion. You should never, ever forgive me, Master. But, I'm still really happy that it's not too serious. The poison will go away by tomorrow. Just to be careful, let's go to the nurse's office tomorrow and get you some tender loving care. " She giggles to herself, I'm glad that she can still smile in situations like these. "This Champion is pretty smart to use poison arrows. So they're an Archer. Rrrgh, how annoying! Grrr… I'll pay back the injury done to my Master a hundred fold!" My terminal beeps, however the fox girl lies upon me and reaches through my pockets for the device. After finding it, she shows me the details.

* * *

_**Today's Results**_  
_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Obtained; Second Floor = Pending_  
_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 0%_  
_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 0%_  
_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Pending; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Pending_  
_Champion Status: Kyuubicake the Astrologist_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_  
_CLASS: ARCHER_  
_SUMMONER: Shushei Ratuszniak_  
_TRUE NAME: _  
_ULTIMATE PHANTASM: _  
_KEYWORD: _  
_HEALTH = ?; HEALTH REGEN = ?; MANA = ?; MANA REGEN = ?; RANGE = ?; ATTACK DAMAGE = ?; ATTACK SPEED = ?; ARMOR = ?; MAGIC RESIST = ?; MOV. SPEED = ?_  
_? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?_  
_**Matrix KEYWORD**_  
_01: _  
_02: _  
_03: _  
_**Matrix SKILL**_  
_01: Living Vengeance [D] = __On champion kill or assist, Archer gains 40% attack speed for 6 seconds. __On minion kill, Archer gains 20% attack speed for 3 seconds.__  
__02: __(First Cast):__ Varus starts drawing back his next shot, gradually increasing its range and damage.  
(Second Cast):__ Varus fires, dealing physical damage, reduced by 15% per enemy hit (minimum 33%).  
While preparing to shoot, Varus cannot autoattack or use abilities, and his movement speed is slowed by 20%. After 4 seconds, Piercing Arrow fails but refunds half its mana cost.  
Range:__ 850 - 1475  
Projectile Speed:__ 1900  
03: __  
__04: _  
_**Matrix DETAILS**_  
_01: _  
_02:_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_  
_CLASS: CASTER_  
_SUMMONER: Miku DIVA Hatsune_  
_TRUE NAME:_  
_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_  
_KEYWORD: Maleficium_  
_HEALTH = 380 (+80); HEALTH REGEN = 5.5 (+0.6); MANA = 230 (+50); MANA REGEN = 6.25 (+0.6); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 50 (+3); ATTACK SPEED = 0.668 (+2); ARMOR = 11 (+3.5); MAGIC RESIST = 30 (+0); MOV. SPEED = 305_  
_Attack Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?_  
_**Matrix KEYWORD**_  
_01:_  
_02: Maleficium = The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recompose what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recompose the raw materials in one's own body."_  
_According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due to the constraints of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!"_  
_That is really suspicious though._  
_03:_  
_**Matrix SKILL**_  
_01: Essence Theft [C] = A passive ability that activates whenever any of Ahri's champion abilities deal damage, causing her to gain charges of Essence Theft. Each target that was dealt damage will provide 1 charge, up to a maximum of 3 per ability. Upon reaching 9 stacks, her next ability will consume the charges to gain 35% spell vamp when it deals damage.  
Essence Theft is not expended if her next ability doesn't hit an enemy unit.  
Spirit Rush's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush.  
Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with her summoner spells or items' active effects.  
When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Caster's orb becomes green.  
02:_  
_03:_  
_04:_  
_**Matrix DETAILS**_  
_01:_  
_02: _

I signal to her that I am finished. Even though Caster is surprisingly light, feeling parts of her press onto me is making feel quite embarrassed for the both of us. I'm going to need a good night's sleep if I want my health to improve by tomorrow. Caster makes a dejected sigh and instead opts to snuggle next to me. By the way, Caster, I don't blame you for what happened today. You will always be the best Champion ever… Oh, already asleep; amazing how even though unconscious, she still has a very good grip on my top, looks like she's not going to let go any time soon… Well, then. Good night.

* * *

A/N: As I've said before leave a Summoner name behind if you want to take a side character role in this story. I just noticed that doesn't convert symbols into anything, so all the squares, triangles, circles, and hearts don't show up where they should. So, if it looks like something's missing, it's because of that.


	18. Ionia is—

A/N: What is up with all of these 7 ability champs lately? Anyway, here's a new champion idea. Charlotte the Devout Balancer is a support/AP hero that has more than 4 different abilities and runs on a different mana pool than other champs. He's a slim and lean person who wears a nun habit, so he's a crossdresser. That sure sounds familiar.

Passive: Dawn of Dusk = Charlotte's mana pool is divided between White & Black by 50/50. Depending on which side he's on, Charlotte can power up and unbalance the pool for one side by autoattacking. The more unbalanced the pool is, the more powerful his next ability is. When he uses an ability the pool switches to the other side and re-balances the White/Black pool, unlocking that side's specific abilities.

Q: Darkness/Starlight = Black: Blinds an enemy while doing damage. White: Reveals an enemy while doing damage.

W: Shadow/Glow = Black: Ranged ability that Charlotte uses to hide in his enemy's shadow while becoming untargetable, slowing the enemy considerably depending on how much Black mana there is. White: Charlotte plants light particles onto an enemy champion, an area of effect damage takes place for a few seconds.

E: Night/Day = Black: Puts a shield on an enemy, if it does not get destroyed, the shield damages the champion's health with however much of the shield is left on it. White: Puts a shield on himself and nearby allies in a given radius.

R: Yin-Yang Bomb = Light and Dark combine and deals tons of damage onto a specific person. If the pool is 50/50 balanced, then the ultimate is taken as true damage. If not, then the ultimate will be applied as magic damage.

* * *

The sun is shining brightly through the windows of the school. Just in case, I'll get checked out at the nurse's office. If nothing else, I'll worry less afterward.

"This is blight, a toxin from an Ionian pit of darkness. It's quite a terrifying natural poison. I don't know how much of it I can treat with my abilities, but I'll do what I can. But, you can't let this happen to you again. You only have one body, OK? Treat it well." Cristina V administers a detox treatment to me on a bed in the nurse's office. She must be giving me treatment because it was inflicted outside the Elimination Battles.

While I dwell on that thought, the doors to the nurse's office open, admitting a surprise visitor. "…" The unexpected caller is my enemy Summoner. I try to ready myself, but I have no strength to call upon.

However, his actions greatly betray my expectations. "I've destroyed the Ultimate Phantasm, the source of the poisoned arrows. Their effects should dissipate. Please, accept this token of my apology, if only to humor me." What does this man standing by my bed mean that he disabled his Ultimate Phantasm? "And, Archer, I'm disappointed in your use of underhanded tactics-loosed without my permission. To break the sovereign rules of the battlefield is to sunder the fabric of your character. This war is between individuals, not countries. There is no longer any need to resort to savagery."

A quiet confession. There's something unshakable about the conviction underlying those solemn words. "Archer. Your Summoner, Shushei Ratuszniak, commands you with the force of a Command Seal. I hereby prohibit any attacks on enemy Summoners with our Chain of Corruption while on campus."

Archer's hands clench and wave about, "What?! Are you crazy, boss…?! I thought you wanted this to be an easy win!"

A red light briefly escapes Shushei's right hand. "Of course. And I will not lose. My victory is the natural outcome of the situation. However, Archer, I speak only to my own resolve. My fight and yours are separate. There are not circumstances in which we may not win. My victory is not the same as yours."

"…" Speechless, Archer dissolves into nothingness.

–The Command Seals. The three absolute commands that a Summoner may give their Champion. Astonishingly, this old knight in front of me just used one of his Command Seals to force his own Champion to fight fairly.

"Please understand that my Champion acted improperly and against my deepest wishes. I intend to grasp victory only on the battlefield proper. I hope you can forgive this incident." That said, Shushei turns around and walks off.

* * *

_MATRIX LEVEL 2: __Enemy Servant info obtained! __Servant Matrix Information_

* * *

Caster drops in with a shout after making sure that the enemy has left. "Did you hear? The old guy leaked the name of Champion's Ultimate Phantasm, Master! He even used one of his Command Seals! And he's getting a penalty for the sneak attack, too! He's scary determined, but even moss can overcome a rock. Kind like, love can conquer all? Aagh what a bother!"

* * *

Dusk is approaching, and an electrical chiming sounds from my terminal.

* * *

_:: The secondary cipher key has been generated._

* * *

The second Trigger has appeared. I need to find it before the Elimination Battle begins. I'd better head to the Arena while I still can.

No-one is attending the class today, so I make my departure and welcome the female student standing outside of the room. "Everyone was talking about how you got attacked. I guess you were in the Nurse's Office at the time." Yes, but Cristina was being cute, so I didn't mind.

There isn't that many people outside today. Maybe it's because everyone's taking caution over what happened to me.

"To think a dude like Sir Shushei broke the rules… It's like the penalties mean nothing to him." But Archer was independently trying to kill me, outside of Shushei's wishes. "…Acting independently? Color me interested. You and your Champion out of sync?" We-well, I'm not very sure. Are we out of sync? What does that mean? I-I'm really confused right now. He's ignoring me now… I would too if I found myself in this situation. Sorry for bothering you.

I walk inside of the library and an overexcited librarian takes me in, "When talking to someone, do you find yourself forgetting what they JUST said? You can compensate for that pesky memory loss by pressing to review any conversation you've just had." So… This is the same advice from yesterday, then. I should be glad that this time I don't have to ignore any odd ramblings of a high school girl, but I still feel very underwhelmed.

Oh, yes. I learned about something relating to Shushei's Champion today. What was it…? The Blight! I look at through the bookshelves about this and finally find something.

* * *

_-About the Blighted Bow-_

_A short bow made from the pits of corruption. Considered sacred by the Ionians, using blight is thought to signify that one has –become one with the demons-._

* * *

One with de–"Maybe this is old news to you, but some paths in the Arena can't be reached just by walking around. You can make important discoveries by exploring the entire Arena." Yes… OK, back-up student council member. Does this mean that there is more than one-hundred percent areas to explore or are all of the discoveries accounted for on the terminal…? She nods at my latter suggestion, so I am safe for the time being. Good.

All right… Demons. Is this guy a demon? Er, I don't feel that I have enough information to answer my questions about him. I'll just stop thinking about that here then.

I inquire my situation with the bookworm here, "If you ask me, the Champion who attacked you acted on his own. Pretty pointless of him, though, since he screwed up. Or rather, you thwarted his plans." So independence has some importance in this round. But what is it going to do?

I leave the library and I see the very anti-social student next to me again. However, this time he approaches me, "I was watching. I saw you act to avoid danger by the lockers. I'm not going to fall for your little woe-is-me act." So, he only wants to talk to me to insult me even more. I think my self-esteem isn't going to suffer any time soon, though.

Another student adds on to our lovely conversation. "No way! You're alive?! I heard you got ambushed in the school, so I just assumed…" And I surpassed your assumptions. I look like a really weak person, don't I?

Everyone's against me today, I think I should have a talk with Phreak. "I heard that you were attacked while on campus. That could have been disastrous. Sir Shushei will be heavily penalized for his actions. Also, failure pains him greatly." So… "What the penalty is? As a result, a heavy revision of a Champion's ability score will be put in place." That's a very harsh punishment. Can't you decrease the sentence on him? To my disappointment and to Caster's excitement, Phreak shakes his head.

Miss Ashe tackles me when I reach the first floor asking whether or not I found her things in the Arena. "Ah, my persimmon! So it was in your Arena after all! Thank you so much for getting it for me!" I give her the Box of Persimmons. "Heh heh! I can finally share this with everyone. Oh, I just remembered something… Miku, a student asked me for help, but you'd do a better job. So could you help them instead?" Absolutely not. I'm just kidding, please keep going. "You're a lifesaver! It seems one of the girls dropped her glasses in the Arena. She said they dropped to the bottom of the Arena's second floor, but she isn't sure. It'd be great if you could poke around the second floor of your Arena as well. She lost them on the second floor. Please try to find them sometime during the second round. Thanks!"

We finish our conversation and I find myself the subject of another one. "What the…?! You're not dead yet? I heard that you were attacked on campus, but I guess you managed to survive." You seem somewhat disappointed… I'll just leave now before you get any ideas.

Before I go to the Arena, I should check up with my Alterations. Heading over there, a female student thrusts a warning at me, "If you don't take care of the Champion that attacked you, you'll be slapped with a penalty." I will… Oh, well… "You blew it? Wow, you … suck. If my Champion was on the case, he'd have beheaded the jerk." But I didn't really have much to think during the incident.

The player that's infatuated with Cristina pats me on the back, "I was in the Arena at the time, but word is that you had a little dust-up with your opponent. I guess all's fair in love and war. Odd how none of this popped up in the first round, though." And I'm betting that I'm going to have even worse incidents happen to me from now on. Woe-is-me indeed.

Outside, at the garden, I meet up with the flower girl. "Ah the stonecrop! It symbolizes 'yearning' and embodies desires that will never be fulfilled. Could there be something that you yearn for?" Me? I "yearn to live" is all I can think of.

After making some Alterations in the church, I walk to the front of the school and a male student smirks at me. "I shouldn't say this, but I'm way jealous that you're getting special treatment from Nurse Cristina. I know she's just an NPC, but the moment I saw that white robe, I was in L-O-V-E." Oh, another person with a fetish for nurses. This is getting awkward for us so I'm going to slyly exit out of this talk.

A girl "I know this is no time to be doing exercises, but they really do help me relax. It feels energizing to jog."

Inside of the Archery Range I see the kyudoka practicing her skills on the targets, "There are penalties for breaking the rules in this virtual world. Even so, some Summoners aren't afraid to break them, or their Champions take initiative. You can't really blame them, if you consider that THE Holy Grail is at stake." This grail is really just ruining other people; it just feels like I shouldn't trust anything about this war. Oh, sorry. You can go back to shooting arrows. Don't mind me. I quickly take out my phone and fast travel to the commissary.

The student council member there asks me questions about formal wear, "Have you used Shockwave-1st Strike? Having this equipped will allow you to use the Field Attack ability in battle. This technique will give you an edge in battle, especially if the enemy is out of your league." Oh, I take a look at that formal wear later.

After that conversation, the gluttonous student walks over to me and hands me some bread. This one has ham and cheese in it. Thank you. "It looks like yesterday was brutal. Get used to it. This place is a battlefield after all. What am I up to? I was thinking about ways to make the food here 100% more deliciousness." Hahah… That sounds fun.

We both find our seats in the cafeteria and join the rest of the team that I had fought with in the first battle. Hey, there. "Go away, we don't have anything to teach you for today."

With all of our necessary engagements completed, Caster and I go the entrance to the Arena and we choose to go to the newly opened second floor. Ready?

* * *

_**Second Chimeric Lunar Sea - Mystic Maze Second Floor**_  
_THE GLORY OF THE NIGHT-SHROUDED WORLD AND THE DEFILED FACELESS HERO. WHAT IS JUSTICE, AND AT THE COST OF WHOSE PRIDE?_

* * *

I hear Caster chuckle as we walk inside, "Let the hunt begin…" The world around us is predominately green now with yellow stairs.

We start to walk around the floor and Caster heaves some depressing words at me. "Hmm… You still seam really awkward… You're seriously unreliable—Ah, no, I'm not trying to insult you; I actually find it all endearing!" Ah… I still don't feel that great right now. I'm mad at you. "Master…!" Hmph.

Caster and I faced against programs called Swindles and Exe Horns in our silence. I'm still mad. Though… Caster shoulders seem to be drooping more and more with each fight. No! I mustn't give in.

We manage to reach a switch at the other end of the floor. So the exit must be somewhere closer. I activate the switch and the sound of a gate opening is played over the floor. Right next to the switch is a blue Item Folder; inside is 2000 IP. I guess this will be good for us to use later on.

"Mgu…" I'm still mad. "Mew…!" Her eyes are glowing like a red moon and add onto that a pout; we have a mood breaker here. Fine, Caster. I forgive you. I'm not mad at you anymore. "Yay, Master~!" She's choking my body, but it feels much warmer than usual.

Ah, there's another blue Item Folder, however an enemy called Insanity is blocking it. All right, let's get this over with. One short battle later, we find out that the reward for the challenge is an Ether Shard... Nothing worth going home about.

We head toward the middle of the floor and we see a building that has been definitely influenced by Asian architecture. "That building must play a role somehow. Ah, the influence of the Ionian world." That reminds me; some parts of the floor are taken over by roads and strange looking buildings. I wonder why all this stuff here exists?

We enter the building and are immediately mauled by three bull-like programs. After a lengthy battle, Caster defeats the three Exe Horns. OK, let's not try that again. We search even deeper inside of the building and find a red Item Folder, which has Demonic Eye Blockers. "Rare item… Get! " Caster, gets so excited when we're in situations like this, doesn't she?

We traverse through a few hallways and we find some new alligator heads to fight against. Joy… Obviously, these enemies didn't prove to be difficult for us since we faced against these programs before, however I they still fight back pretty harshly. Some healing items were used. In any case, we found out the reason why they were all there in the first place. The programs were protecting two Item Folders. I guess I'll take both of them. We have obtained an Ether Fragment and a formal wear called Fortune Key. I don't think I'll be using these any time soon, so let's keep looking for things.

Hmm, there's a flight of stairs that lead to the top of this floor. I think I see an opened gate here. So that's what the switch was for… Finally, I found the green Item Folder at the top of this floor with no enemies obstructing my path. That's great.

* * *

-Trigger Obtained-

* * *

The Trigger Code Delta has been added to my terminals index. "We obtained the cipher key! If you want to keep exploring, I'll be right here by your side. We did it, my dear Master." That we did, now all we have to do is to find the exit.

The only unexplored part of this floor is at the north; so we can probably leave through there. Caster and I made our descent down to the exit, which happens to be free of any enemies. Let's leave this place for later. "Good work today."

* * *

Caster's sleeping next to me; she must have been tired from all that's happened this week. I take a look at today's status report to pass some of my time awake.

* * *

_**Today's Results**_  
_Triggers obtained: First Floor = Obtained; Second Floor = Pending_  
_Arena Completion Rate: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 99%_  
_Treasures Obtained: First Floor = 100%; Second Floor = 100%_  
_Matrix Status: Enemy Champion Info 01 = Obtained; Enemy Champion Info 02 = Pending; Enemy Champion Info 03 = Pending_  
_Champion Status: Kyuubicake the Astrologist_

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_  
_CLASS: ARCHER_  
_SUMMONER: Shushei Ratuszniak_  
_TRUE NAME: _  
_ULTIMATE PHANTASM: Chain of Corruption_  
_KEYWORD: _  
_HEALTH = ?; HEALTH REGEN = ?; MANA = ?; MANA REGEN = ?; RANGE = ?; ATTACK DAMAGE = ?; ATTACK SPEED = ?; ARMOR = ?; MAGIC RESIST = ?; MOV. SPEED = ?_  
_Attack Power = 7; Defense Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ?_  
_**Matrix KEYWORD**_  
_01: Chain of Corruption = __Archer flings out a tendril of corruption that deals magic damage and immobilizes the first enemy champion hit for 2 seconds. The corruption then spreads towards nearby uninfected enemy champions, applying the same damage and immobilize if it reaches them after 2 seconds. The corruption will continue to spread until there are no further unaffected targets in range._  
_02: _  
_03: _  
_**Matrix SKILL**_  
_01: Living Vengeance [D] = __On champion kill or assist, Archer gains 40% attack speed for 6 seconds. __On minion kill, Archer gains 20% attack speed for 3 seconds.__  
__02: __(First Cast):__ Varus starts drawing back his next shot, gradually increasing its range and damage. _

_(Second Cast):__ Varus fires, dealing physical damage, reduced by 15% per enemy hit (minimum 33%). _

_While preparing to shoot, Varus cannot autoattack or use abilities, and his movement speed is slowed by 20%. After 4 seconds, Piercing Arrow fails but refunds half its mana cost. _

_Range:__ 850 - 1475 _

_Projectile Speed:__ 1900 _

_03: __  
__04: _  
_**Matrix DETAILS**_  
_01: _  
_02: _

* * *

_**Matrix STATUS**_  
_CLASS: CASTER_  
_SUMMONER: Miku DIVA Hatsune_  
_TRUE NAME:_  
_ULTIMATE PHANTASM:_  
_KEYWORD: Maleficium_  
_HEALTH = 380 (+80); HEALTH REGEN = 5.5 (+0.6); MANA = 230 (+50); MANA REGEN = 6.25 (+0.6); RANGE = 550; ATTACK DAMAGE = 50 (+3); ATTACK SPEED = 0.668 (+2); ARMOR = 11 (+3.5); MAGIC RESIST = 30 (+0); MOV. SPEED = 305_  
_Attack Power = 3; ? = ?; ? = ?; ? = ?_  
_**Matrix KEYWORD**_  
_01:_  
_02: Maleficium = The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recompose what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recompose the raw materials in one's own body."_  
_According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due to the constraints of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!"_  
_That is really suspicious though._  
_03:_  
_**Matrix SKILL**_  
_01: Essence Theft [C] = A passive ability that activates whenever any of Ahri's champion abilities deal damage, causing her to gain charges of Essence Theft. Each target that was dealt damage will provide 1 charge, up to a maximum of 3 per ability. Upon reaching 9 stacks, her next ability will consume the charges to gain 35% spell vamp when it deals damage._

_Essence Theft is not expended if her next ability doesn't hit an enemy unit._

_Spirit Rush's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush._

_Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with her summoner spells or items' active effects._

_When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Caster's orb becomes green._

_02:_  
_03:_  
_04:_  
_**Matrix DETAILS**_  
_01:_  
_02:_

* * *

Ninety-nine percent? This is actually bothering me more than I think it should. Oh, well. I'll just have to deal with it tomorrow. For now, good night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about taking so long with this new chapter. What's going on is that education-related subjects are taking over my life for the time being, so expect a major slowdown of chapter releases.


End file.
